


We'll Always Have The Stars

by GabrielAntihero



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Battle, Dimension Travel, End of the World, F/M, Fluff, Love, Music, True Love, Wakes & Funerals, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 43,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielAntihero/pseuds/GabrielAntihero
Summary: Miles Morales and Gwen Stacy must navigate their feelings for each other while handling school and saving the world with the Spider-Family.





	1. Prologue

"Can you tell us the story daddy?" the little girl asked, looking up at him with wide, hopeful eyes.  
   
He gave her a warm smile as he sat by her bedside, "Are you sure? It's a long one and we have to go the the funeral tomorrow."  
   
"But it's the best story!" her brother said, who was in his own bed a few feet away.  
   
"Not the story of how mommy and I met?" the man said, slightly surprised.  
   
Both children shook their heads vehemently. He chuckled, giving in, "Alright, this is the story of how your mother and I fell in love"  
   
"YAY!" cheered the siblings.  
   
He smiled again as he began to recollect the story, "It started at the end of the story where me and mommy met."


	2. Chapter 1

2018

"Friends?" Miles asked while holding out his hand.

Gwen flipped back her hood and pulled off her mask in one fluid motion. She chuckled, "Friends," as she clasped his hand. A thrill shot through his arm and into his heart.

Miles took one last look at her bright blue eyes; she smiled "So long, Spiderman!" and flipped into the portal. Peter and Miles finished off Doc Oc., and after seeing Peter off, Miles dealt with Kingpin and the collider. While Miles missed all of his friends, every time he thought of Gwen it felt like his heart was in more pieces than Kingpin's collider. Miles would often wonder how she was doing in her universe; he even wondered what she had done with her hair.

Several months had passed and Miles more or less moved on with his life. One day while listening to "Sunflower" in his dorm room, he saw something bright blue and purple flash out of the corner of his eye. It was immediately followed by a large CRASH and a loud OOMPH.  
Yanking off his headphones, Miles grabbed the webshooter that was sitting on his desk and slapped it on his wrist, aiming it at where the noise came from. Looking back at him was a figure clad in a blue and red suit. The suit looked similar to a standard spider-man suit but Miles didn't recognize the stranger wearing it. Miles took a glance at their wrist, but they didn't have a web shooter, instead, they had a watch-like device. Funnily enough, the intruder was stuck in his laundry basket.

He looked me up and down before turning to the side and saying, "This saved the multiverse!? You sure this is the right universe Layla?"

Miles straightened up in indignation, "Excuse me?" after all, this guy was the one stuck in a laundry basket, not in a very good position to judge from.

The man shrugged before pulled himself out from the laundry basket. He had a few inches on Miles and had a really cool suit but otherwise he didn't look overly impressive himself. "Miles Morales?"

"Who wants to know?" Miles answered cautiously.

The intruder pulled off his mask, and was in the process of rolling his eyes. He looked Hispanic with curly brown hair and...fangs?! "How do different universes have the same clichés? Yes, I know that some things are universal but of all the things in the multiverse, I didn't think that clichés would be, did you get hacked again Layla?"

His head bobbed as if he were listening to someone. As he opened his mouth to respond but Miles cut him off by clearing his throat. He looked at Miles in a somewhat surprised manner, and Miles wondered if he had forgotten where he was. The man then looked mildly amused, reaching down to his side and patted around, eyes widening, "Lyla!!!" A portal opened up in the ceiling and a satchel fell through. "Thank you!" he yelled.

The strange man rummaged through the satchel for a while before he exclaimed "AH-HA!" He pulled out an object like the one on his wrist, except for the fact that this one was white and much slimmer. "I heard that you like drawing, so I figured that you would prefer to customize it yourself."

Miles reached out, eagerly thinking of possible designs, but at the last second, Miles pulled his hand back, suspicion coming back in full force "How do I know I can trust you? You haven't even told me your name."

The man shrugged, "Well that's easy, I am Miguel O'Hara, or as more people know me, Spider-Man 2099. I, with the help of my AI assistant Lyla, made a goober...fine, a gizmo. It allows you to travel to other dimensions. You can also send messages with it. Yes I know they call it text now Lyla, I just don't like that word," he sighed, "You can also call people with it, so all of the spider-people will be able to stay in touch, but best of all, it stops you from glitching when you're in another Universe."

Miles stared at him, his jaw hanging open in shock. "So I can go to any of the alternate earths?"

He shrugged, "Any of them that I've currently mapped out."

"Have any of the others gotten theirs?" Miles asked.

He shook his head, "No I wanted to meet you, see what all the fuss was about."

Miles shook himself, this was too good to be true, was it a dream? Miles gave himself a quick pinch, nope, not a dream. After thinking it over for a second, an idea popped into his head, "Can I take the others their gizmos?"

"No." Miguel said.

Miles slumped, disappointed about not getting a free ticket to his friends early, especially Gwen. Although he wouldn't know if Miles used it on his own, but Miles didn't want to cross any lines yet. "However, you can come with me, I've got to deliver all of these." Miguel said as he gestured at the full satchel sitting at his feet.

Miles's face lit up like a Christmas tree. It was a way that he could go to the other universes and stay on this guy's good side, because those teeth looked really sharp. "So where to first?"

"First we'll hit Earth-90214, but after that I'm not sure. I'll tell you when we get there I suppose."

"Whose universe is that?"

"Noir Spider Man's universe."

"I didn't think that we'd be going there first, but ok." Miles said with a slightly nervous shrug.

Miguel winced before pulling on his mask, he fidgeting with the gizmo, "Remember when I said that I visited you first? That was a lie."

Miles stopped dead in his tracks, "Did you visit an evil spider-man first or something?"

Miguel stopped, carefully considering his next words before saying, "You could say that."

He typed something into his device and a brightly lit holographic earth labeled Earth-928 showed up. "Here, I'll show you." Miguel slapped the device and a portal opened up in front of them. Miguel stepped through nonchalantly. Miles breathed in deeply, bracing himself before following. The landscape immediately changed into a sprawling metropolis. Miguel led him to his lair, sitting by the entrance was highly pixelated Spider-Man. When he saw Miles and Miguel walking towards him he pointed at them and simply said, "It is rude to point."

Miles turned to Miguel, "Do I want to know?"

"No, no you do not," he said vehemently.

They took another portal and his vision was instantly obscured by a thick fog. A pungent smell cut through his mask. Miles immediately began gagging as Miguel gave him a pitiful look, "I forgot you don't have micro air filters, sorry about that." After a moment the smell subsided somewhat and they swung to the top of a building. Everything was black, white, or shades of grey. "Let's go higher, maybe we'll be able to see him then."

They found a wall and were prepared to start climbing when they heard the click of a gun safety being turned off. Miguel and Miles spun toward the sound and saw Noir pointing one of his guns at them. "Miles!" gasped Noir, absolutely shocked.

Miles pulled up his mask, "Were you expecting someone else?"

"No, but...who are you and why are you purple?" Noir asked, the second part of the question directed at Miguel.

Miguel looked at his suit, it was still blue. The eyes of his mask squinted, "It's blue."

Noir groaned, the sound quickly subsided into a sigh, "At least I figured this out" pulling the completed Rubik's cube out of the folds of his trench coat.

Miles chuckled, remembering how he had struggled with the Rubik's cube. "How you been Peter?"

They began to play catch up, Noir had saved the city a few times, and the world once. He asked Miles the same question, and got told about the same answer. When they had finished, an awkward silence fell over them until Miguel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We came to give you this." Miguel proclaimed, rummaging through his satchel. He pulled out a black and white version of what he had given Miles.

Noir took to examining it in puzzlement. Miguel caught him up on what it did while Noir's eyes widening in amazement. "Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a few more stops."

Noir tipped his hat and bid them farewell. Miguel showed me how to select an earth to travel to, then he slapped down on it when it said Earth-14512. A portal appeared in front of them, now that he could actually process what he was seeing, Miles noticed that it looked different from the portals in Kingpin's collider. While those portals were always moving, this one stayed in one place even though it had the same bubbly appearance. Miguel hopped through, while Miles leapt through with a cool landing in mind. When Miles crossed through the portal there was a bright flash and then his eyes were assaulted by extremely bright colors. He looked for a place to land, unfortunately there wasn't one. The air began to whistle past his ears as Miles sped towards the ground, Miles quickly shot his webshooters up at the building he had overshot with his leap. His webs hit the skyscraper and he swung onto the side. Miles climbed up to where Miguel was waiting for him. Miguel just shook his head when he saw Miles. "What?" Miles said somewhat indignantly.

"Quick lesson with portals, you never know what's on the other side, if this had been a different universe you could have jumped right into a horde of zombies."

Miles chuckled nervously, "Your joking...right?"

Miguel didn't answer, instead, he began swinging through the city. Miles gulped at the thought of a horde of bloodthirsty zombies, then swung after him. They swung for several minutes, eventually arriving at a fairly normal looking house. The only odd thing was that the house's garage was bigger than the house itself. Miguel knocked on the door of the garage. Several seconds passed before the garage door moved up. "Miles!" yelled a delighted Peni Parker, she darted forward and gave him a hug.

There was a crash and a familiar looking robot walked up to Miles and did the same. After a few seconds both released their grips. His lungs unrestricted as he was able to breathe again. "I see you made a new robot." Miguel said, amused by their reunion.

"Who are you?" asked Peni.

The robot's screen flickered, becoming an exaggerated suspicious expression.

Miguel explained what he had just explained to Noir as he gave Peni a gizmo. Peni's eyes lit up as she quickly excused herself to go and begin making upgrades to the gizmo. "I'm going to have to come back and copy her design." Miguel muttered under his breath.

He didn't say their next stop but Miles could immediately tell where they were when they stepped through the portal. It was like walking around in Looney Toons.

"How do we find Peter?" Miles asked.

"It's easy," Miguel said, "We're in a world without logic, he'll be here any second."

Within a few minutes Miguel was proven right, Peter Porker fell right out of the sky, landing next to them. "Pigs can fly!" he exclaimed while getting up. He saw them and his face broke out into a smile. Next thing Miles knows Peter is kissing him. The pig bounced back after covering Mile's face with a liberal coating of slobber, saying, "Miles it's good to see ya!"

Miles wiped off his mask, "You too," Miles saw that he was in costume, "Spider-Ham."

"So why are you here and how did you get here? I'm guessing it has something to do with that blue man!" he shouted, pointing at Miguel.

Miguel and Peter went through the same routine again. Peter immediately started playing with his gizmo, disappearing.

"Should we be worried about that?" Miles asked.

Miguel waved his concern aside, "He's a cartoon, he'll be fine."

As Miguel made the preparations to jump to what his gizmo said was Earth-616 when Spider-Ham crashed into him, yelling "Ta-da!"

"I'm beginning to regret this." Miguel groaned.

They went through the portal to Earth-616. The exit opened on top of a skyscraper. From the top of this gigantic building made of steel and glass, Miles could see the Empire State Building and the Chrysler Building in the distance. The air seemed dirty, especially compared to the last two worlds. After making sure Miles was behind him, Miguel immediately seemed to know where to go and they ended up outside of a run down apartment building. They stopped outside of apartment 62, where Miguel gave the door a few loud pounds. Noisy sounds of things getting knocked over came from inside before the door swung open. "PETER!!!" Miles exclaimed, gripping him in a hug. After they separated, Miles took a good look at Peter, was he wearing a suit?

"MILES?!" he shouted, confusion and joy woven into his voice.

Miguel loudly cleared his throat as they broke the hug, The introductions and explanations went around again, and Peter took his blue and red gizmo with glee. Miles glanced inside his apartment, expecting to see a mess, but instead of empty pizza boxes and paper plates, he saw moving boxes. Peter followed his gaze, "MJ and I are finally moving back in together."

"That's great man!" Miles said, clapping him on the back.

Peter and Miles began to exchange stories of what had happened since they had last met. Peter laughed when Miles told him of how he had left Kingpin strung up for the cops.

Miguel stood there awkwardly while they talk then cut them off, "Sorry to cut this short, but I've to go to Earth-65 and deliver this last gizmo". He held up a white gizmo with black lines and hints of pink on it.

"Wait, isn't that Gwen's Universe?" Miles asked.

A look of guilt overtook Miguel's face, "I'm sorry Miles, but I can't let you go to Earth-65, at least, not yet."

"Why not?!" Miles snapped.

"That's a good question." Peter said, crossing his arms.

Miguel sighed, "I just can't."

"Is it because-" Miles started then stopped himself, he didn't want to say how he felt about Gwen in front of Peter or Miguel.

Miguel seemed to be able to infer what Miles was talking about though, "It doesn't have anything to do with Gwen, ok?"

This only calmed Miles down slightly, "Then why won't you let me see her?"

Miguel hesitated then sighed, "It has to do with something that happened last week in her universe."

"Which was?" Peter asked.

"I'll tell you on the roof, and Miles, I know you can turn invisible but I have ways to detect you anyways, so if you spy on us, I won't even be able to tell Peter."

Peter and Miguel went to the roof. Miles stood around pacing the length of Peter's room, which was not the easiest thing to do with all of the boxes. How did he fit all of this stuff in this little apartment? After a few minutes they returned, Peter looked at me with slumped shoulders. "I hate to say it, but I think he's right. It's not anything bad, it's just something that you might not want to hear."

"What is it?" Miles choked, trying to yell but instead starting to feel his eyes begin to tear up.

Peter hesitated, "I can't say, I'm sorry."

Miles turned on his gizmo, desperately selecting Earth-65 but only being met by bright red letters: NO ENTRY. Miles growled in frustration.

"MILES!" Peter shouted, needing to get his attention.

Miles looked him straight in the eyes, but Peter only gave him a soft, sad look. "Miles, maybe we can tell you what happened later, but for now, just trust me ok?"

Miles turned off the gizmo and nodded. "Come here." Peter said, enveloping him in a tight hug. Miles hugged him back. While his head was on Peter's shoulder, Miles heard the sound of a portal opening, and just like that, Miguel was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been two days and Miles still hadn't been able to come up with any ideas for what had happened in Gwen's universe. Miguel had said that it didn't have anything to do with Gwen, but his thoughts always wandered back to her anyways. Miles tried in vain to work on his calculus but his mind kept drifting back to her. The grace in her every movement, the way her laugh would ring out like music, how her dazzling smile showed off the cute gap between her teeth. Miles leaned back in his chair, smiling blissfully as he thought of her. He was wrenched out of his reverie by a crash, similar to when Miguel had come through his portal but not as loud. Miles spun around in his chair, snatching his web shooter off of his desk and pointing it at the source of the noise. He expected to see Miguel instead Miles saw a lithe figure dressed in a white costume with lines of pink and black. Golden blonde hair hanging perfectly from her head. Her bright blue eyes shined up at him mischievously, "Hey Miles."  
   
Miles stared at her, his mouth hanging open in shock, "Gwen!" Miles breathed.  
   
"Who else? Spider-Boy, now can you help me out of this?" she asked while gesturing towards herself.  
Miles looked at "this" and realized it was his laundry basket, Miles had been so focused on her that he hadn't even realized she was stuck. As he walked towards her Miles thought: I really need to move that thing, and to make sure a villain doesn't get their hands on it, they'd catch all of the spider people! Miles grabbed her hands but pulled a little too hard as she came out of the laundry basket with a WHOMPH, making him lose his balance, falling backwards and pulling Gwen with him. They crashed onto the floor, laughing at his blooper worthy moment. His laughter died down some when Miles realized that she was laying right on top of him, Miles looked at her laughing, how it showed off her cute dimples and the little gap between her teeth, reminding him of his daydreaming just seconds ago. Their laughter was cut short by the sharp squeal of Miles’s dorm room door opening. Their heads snapped to the door and saw Ganke enter. He looked at them with his mouth agape, "Um, I'll just uh, go, wait, are you Gwen?" he asked.  
   
I thought you were going, Miles snapped in his mind.  
   
"...Yes," Gwen answered cautiously.  
   
"Oh wow Miles! She's actually here now, so you don't have to talk about her all the time!” Miles’s face began to burn and and his fear began to mount as Ganke kept talking louder, faster, and entering more and more dangerous territory, "You can actually talk to her since she's here and you don't have to walk around depressed wondering if-" SMACK! Miles fired a web over his mouth, effectively silencing him.  
   
Gwen gave Miles a sideways look that he couldn't quite read, it looked like a mixture of curiosity and something else. Ganke tried to paw the web off but all he accomplished was getting his hands stuck to his face. Miles managed to help him out of the webbing, and after Ganke finally went to mind his own business, Gwen tapped Miles on the shoulder, "Up for a swing? It looked like you could use some lessons from what I saw last time." she teased.  
   
"You can take lessons from my dust!" Miles replied, running for his suit.  
   
Miles ducked into the bathroom, quickly changing into his black and red costume. When he emerged from the bathroom, Ganke was hunched over his computer and Gwen was wearing her mask and hood. She opened the window and jumped out into the Brooklyn skyline. Miles quickly followed her before shutting the window with a web on his way out. They swung side by side, in-between swings Miles would steal glances at her, and once out of the corner of his eye Miles could have sworn that he saw her doing the same, but it was probably just his imagination.  
   
Eventually they stopped on top of a factory of some kind, Miles panted, tired from swinging across town. He sat on the ledge and was getting ready to complain to Gwen about how he would have gotten there first, but she was nowhere to be seen. Out of nowhere a crushing pain struck the back of his head.  
   
Miles fell from the ledge and hit the alley below with a loud THUMP. His whole body throbbed with pain as he stood up, why didn't his spidey sense go off? Miles stood unsteadily as the pain began to recede. Miles looked around the alley, just for him to turn and see Gwen standing a few inches behind him. Miles jumped back in fright, his hand covering his heart, pumping in overdrive. She punched him in the stomach. Miles doubled over trying to catch his breath, why wasn't his spidey sense going off? She took off her hood and mask, "Come on Morales, you can do better than that, those villains will wipe the floor with you!"  
   
Understanding dawned on him as Miles grinned from under his mask. Miles sent a powered down jab at her, but she easily side stepped it and sent a sharp kick into his abdomen. Miles doubled over in pain and Gwen shook her head, "I told you those fifteen months were significant".  
   
"Are you sure?" Miles responded in a teasing voice as he grabbed her leg and yanked her to the ground. She yelped and landed with a soft thump next to him. Miles rolled on top of her, pinning her hands. "Einstein said time is relative, so do those 15 months really matter?"  
   
Gwen did something with her legs and the next thing Miles knew, he was pinned under her. "Yeah, they do." she said with a grin.  
   
They both suddenly noticed that their faces were only a few inches apart. Miles looked directly into her bright blue eyes and saw that there were little blue circles in her irises that were getting larger as their faces got closer. Miles heart was hammering, the sound of his blood roaring in his ears. Then, it was as if a switch went off. Gwen cleared her throat and shook herself, she stood, backing up a few feet, running her hand through her hair anxiously. Miles got up stealing, glances at Gwen while they both blushed. Neither of them would meet the other's eyes. The silence began to grow uncomfortable when Gwen spoke up, "Um, you, uh wanna get some, uh, pizza?"  
   
"Sure, I know just the spot." Miles said, grateful for the change of subject.  
   
They changed, throwing regular clothes over their suits before walking to a nearby diner called Delmar's. Gwen ate her slice of pizza slowly while Miles inhaled his two slices. When she pushed her plate aside, Miles noticed that she didn't eat her crust. "You don't eat your crust?"  
Gwen shook her head, "No, I'm not a big bread person".  
   
They exchanged stories about what had happened since Kingpin. She liked how Peter found it funny when Miles told her what he did to Kingpin. After a few minutes of talking they left the restaurant and walked through the city. "So what do you think of Miguel?" Gwen asked.  
   
Miles felt a feeling rise up in him as he clenched his fist. Was it jealousy? Did she have feelings for Miguel? "Uh, he seemed a bit loony, I mean, he talks to that robot way too much."  
   
Gwen laughed, a sweet melodious sound that made his heart soar. "I didn’t ask if he was mad, we knew that already, I mean, do you think we can trust him?" she asked, still chuckling.  
   
Miles thought about it for a few seconds, his jealousy quelled, "Yeah, I mean he gave us the gizmos didn't he?"  
   
Gwen tipped her head in acknowledgment to that fact. A thought popped into Miles's head, "So um, he said I couldn't go to your universe because of something that happened a week ago."  
   
Gwen bit her lip and looked down at her feet, "Yeah, I know what happened."  
   
"What’s going on over there?" he asked.  
   
Gwen groaned, "Uhhh, Peter doesn't know how you’ll react to this, but Miguel thinks you'll react the wrong way."  
   
"React to what?" Miles asked, desperation slowly creeping into his voice.  
   
Gwen pursed her lips then nodded, seeming to make up her mind. "I have school tomorrow so I need to get home, but over the weekend I'll take you to my universe and I'll show you."  
   
Miles groaned internally at the thought of another day filled with questioning himself about what it might be. Then he looked at Gwen, who was looking at him with her big blue eyes, he sighed, giving in. "Alright, will tomorrow night work?"  
   
"Deal." Gwen said, looking a bit nervous.  
   
They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, neither one of them sure of how to say goodbye. Finally, Gwen spoke up mumbling "Uh, see you then."   
   
Miles nodded, smiling a bit, "Right, yeah, see you then".  
   
Gwen snuck up onto a rooftop and took a portal back to Earth-65. After watching her go, Miles went back to Visions Academy, sneaking back into his dorm room through the window. He debated whether or not to do his calculus work, but decided against it with the amount of thoughts swimming in his head. Instead, he simply ignored it and fell onto his bed, drifting off.


	4. Chapter 3

Miles's school day moved at a snail's pace, each minute dragging on for what felt like hours. This time being relative thing isn't always so great, thought Miles.

The clock finally hit 3:00 and Miles bolted out of the classroom, barely hearing the homework. He knew that he had to head home before meeting up with Gwen because he was low on web fluid, but more importantly, his gift to her was there. He texted her quickly while running through the halls, telling her that he would be at the pizza place in around 20 minutes. She texted back saying that she might be a little late. He told her that that was fine and headed home. Traffic was heavy, so it took him a few more minutes than usual. As he unlocked the door Miles was surprised that his dad was sitting at the dinner table.

"Hey dad, what are you doing home so early?" Miles asked cautiously.

He fixed Miles with a sad look, "Miles, we gotta talk".

Miles looked around, panicking slightly, "Sorry dad, but I promised I'd hang out with a friend after school, can we talk when I get back?"

"It can wait," snapped his dad, voice booking no argument.

Miles gulped, this wasn't going well, "Alright dad, what's up?"

"Sit down," his dad commanded.

Miles felt his palms begin to sweat, this was getting worse and worse. He hesitantly sat next to his dad. His dad stared right at him, "I want to know why you've been sneaking out every night."

Uh oh, thought Miles, quick play dumb! "Sneaking out, sneaking out where?" Miles said, immediately wincing, not that dumb! He scolded himself.

His dad scowled at him, "Here, or is it going on at school too?"

Miles gulped, this really wasn't going well. "Uh, I...left something at school and went back to get it."

His dad crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes, which seemed to bore in Miles's soul, "You left something at school every night."

"Uh...yeah?" Miles said, his voice cracking.

His dad's eyes gaze somehow hardened, "Tell me right now or I wil-".

"I was at Uncle Aaron's!" 

Jefferson's gaze went from surprised to a mix of regret and guilt. He got out of his chair and tightly hugged Miles. When he broke the hug he was crying and smiling. "Go hang out with your friend, but be back by 9, okay?"

Miles gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Dad!" he yelled.

Miles darted into his room, grabbed what he needed, he ran for the door and cursed under his breath. He realized he had left Gwen's present snatched it, and bolted out. As he ran out the door, he heard his dad shout, "MILES!"

Miles walked back in sheepishly, "Yeah dad?"

"This friend, does she have a name?" his dad asked, a knowing smile tugging at his lips.

Miles opened his mouth to answer before stopping himself, his eyes narrowing, "I never said that it was she."

His dad scoffed, "What? You think I can't tell that you're running out that door faster than to a Christmas tree or a pizza, only one thing does that. So what's her name?"

Miles felt slightly deflated at having been found out so quickly, "Uh, Gwen, her name's Gwen," he said. He saw the look on his dad's face and hurriedly added "And she's just a friend."

Jefferson raised an eyebrow at the last part, "Uh huh. You know 'bout the shoulder touch?"

Miles shook himself not sure if he heard him right, "You know about that!?"

"Yeah, when your Uncle and I were young, we would use it all the time and..." he stopped, his cheeks turning red. "Well anyway you know back before 9 and don't have to much fun."

"Dad!" Miles squealed, his voice cracking.

His dad chuckled slightly, "Remember! 9 o'clock!"

"Ok, ok!" said Miles eager to be out of the house and he darted out.

"Just a friend," scoffed Jefferson.

Once Miles had put a couple blocks in-between himself and his house he changed into his suit before swinging onto the roof of the pizza place. Gwen was waiting for him, when she saw him she took off her mask, she was smiling underneath. "And I thought I was going to be late," she said, smirking at him.

"Sorry, my dad held me up." he said.

She gave a sympathetic smile of understanding, then sighed, "Now, Miles, once we're in my dimension you need to do exactly what I say, things are...different there."

Questions shot through Miles's head but he trusted Gwen. "Ok," he said anxiously.

"Alright, we're gonna change before we go through," said Gwen.

Miles nodded, he threw on a shirt, his hoodie, and his suit. She threw a T-shirt and jeans over her suit. They walked through the portal, emerging in an alley. Gwen threw her backpack over her shoulder. "Coming?" she asked, looking back at Miles, who was still trying to get a bearing of his surroundings.

She began walking and Miles fell in stride with her, "So where are we headed?" 

She pointed to a parking garage. "They have the best view," she said.

"Then why did we change?" 

Gwen sighed and walked into a McDonalds, Miles ran to catch up. She led him to a wall by the bathrooms where there was a wanted poster for Spider-Woman. Miles's jaw fell open, wanted for murder?

"What happened?" Miles asked in a whisper.

Gwen shook her head and gestured to a booth. They sat down, and Gwen answered his question in whispered tones. "The Peter from this world, he knew about me and he wanted to help. He took a formula that turned him into a giant lizard, he was rampaging through our school. I didn't know it was him, I knocked him off a ledge it killed him. Just before he died, he turned back into himself and told me what he had done, but the cops just saw Spider-Woman standing over a dead man," her voice became thick with emotion near the end.

Miles moved closer to her. "It wasn't your fault, it was your only option. You didn't even know it was him. My uncle Aaron would have killed me. It wasn't your fault, you saved lives that day he would have been proud of you, that's what he would have wanted you to do."

She sniveled, tears clouding her vision. She leaned her head on Miles's shoulder. He froze then he breathed deeply, relaxing. He rubbed her back, "It's ok, it's ok."

Her crying quickly stopped, thankfully the McDonalds was mostly empty so nobody noticed. She moved her head off Miles's shoulder, wiping her eyes and nose with a napkin. "Thank you Miles," she said, staring at the floor.

Miles realized that his hand was still on her back, he moved it, chuckling awkwardly, "No problem, you did the same for me."

She lifted her head and gave him an appreciative smile, "Come on, let's head for the roof."

The walk to the roof, quickly reminded Miles of why he hated stairs. After several minutes of walking up them, he appreciated his powers more than ever. They reached the roof, wind whipping at them. Once there, they webbed the camera then they took off the clothes that were over their costumes. Then, they waited. "What are we waiting for?" Miles whispered curiously.

"I'll tell you when I hear it." Gwen whispered back.

Several more minutes pass and Miles checked the time, it was quarter to 9, and he had to go soon. When he told Gwen, she pursed her lips. "Just a few more minutes." she said.

They waited, but nothing happened. Gwen sighed, "Guess he's not coming out tonight."

"Who's not coming out?" Mile's asked, slightly confused.

Gwen opened her mouth to answer but the rev of an engine cut her off. A purple streak shot past the parking garage on the road below. "That," said Gwen. She fired a web and swung after the streak. Miles scrambled to catch up to her, "Who is this?" he asked himself as he swung.


	5. Chapter 4

          Miles landed on the same building that Gwen had just landed on. She had sprinted several feet ahead of him as they pursued the purple streak. She leapt to another rooftop and Miles followed. They continued then the purple streak took a sharp turn and darted through the city dodging cars left and right. Gwen took a similar turn as they chased after the streak. Suddenly the streak came to a stop but Miles could only seeing some purple dots on something. We swung on top of the building that they had stopped next to. I looked down and saw the motorcycle of The Prowler and standing next to was The Prowler. I looked at Gwen trying to say something but no words came. I prepared to jump after him but a web pulled me back. I hit the roof with a thump. Gwen webbed my hands and feet. She leaned down over me, she had taken off her mask, she looked at me tears beginning to form at the bottom of her eyes. "Miles listen, I went through the same thing when I saw Peter. We can watch but don't interfere".

Miles venom struck the webs off. He stood up, "But that's my uncle".

"Not in this universe, you don't exist in this universe. He's a hero here Miles, people love him. I thought you should know, I thought you could handle it don't prove me wrong".

Miles breathed deeply in and out several times. He straightened up, "Ok," said Miles.

Gwen pulled on her mask and nodded at him, "Alright let's get you home".

Miles checked the time on his phone, He nearly half an hour late. He groaned, "I'm gonna be in so much trouble".

Gwen smiled from underneath her mask, "I have an idea".

Miles took another long look at The Prowler, then he turned back to Gwen, "What's your idea?"

As soon as Miles's feet hit the steps the door flew open. His dad stood in the doorway arms crossed. "Your late," he said.

"Sorry," mumbled Miles. He was standing right in front of his dad, who was looking down at him.

"Over an hour late," said his dad.

"Can we talk inside there's something I have to tell you," said Miles.

His dad's eyes narrowed but he stepped aside. Miles sat down at the kitchen table, his dad sat at the seat next to him. "Well," said his dad.

Miles reached into his hoodie and pulled out an folded note. He handed it to his dad who regarded it intensely. He opened and quickly read it his eyes, widening more at every word. "Did this come from who I think it came from," said his dad.

Miles nodded, "Yep".

The note was a letter written by Miguel pretending to be the spider-man that Miles's dad had met, Miles had wanted to do it but Gwen pointed out that his dad might recognize the hand writing, Gwen also pointed out that her hand writing would have been to neat. Gwen had called him to her earth where he first lectured her and Miles, then he listened to her plan on how save Miles's skin, it was a plan she had been working on doing in her earth before she became wanted. It read:

Dear, 

Officer Davis

First off I wanted to thank you for your service and your help at the collider. Secondly I wanted to apologize for your son being home late, I had to pick his brain for information about you. So I know that you don't like me but I like you and I want to work with you, not be considered a vigilante. I wish for you to be a go-between from me to the police department. If you need proof that it's me thank you for telling to get it, it helped. Miles knows the specifics of the plan.

Sincerely, Spider-Man

His dad looked up at him, "Wow,"

"I know right," said Miles.

His dad shook his head in disbelief, "So what are these specifics".

"Uh, he said he's very busy so he'll contact you. He said that in case of emergencies he has a number for you to call, he put it in my phone. Otherwise he'll call you and tell you what he's up for that day".

His dad sat in silence for several seconds, "I'll need to run this by my boss".

"You want me to go with you?" asked Miles.

"No just give me his number, I'll tell my boss the rest," said his dad.

Miles gave his dad the number to his gizmo. He plugged it into his phone and nodded, "Alright, I'm gonna run to the station and talk to my boss. When I get back you better be asleep".

"I'll get to work on that right now," said Miles. He went to room and immidealty pulled out the gizmo. 

It worked, he texted Gwen.

Nice, answered Gwen.

Can we meet up again this weekend, asked Miles his heart hammering.

For several seconds there was no answer just the moving of three dots, K your universe

Miles's heart fluttered in happiness.

What am I doing, thought Gwen. 

She went to her living room and saw that dad was watching the 11:00 news. "Hey dad?" she said.

He looked at her surprised. They didn't see a lot of each other with him always at the police station and she busy with school and being spider-woman.

"I need your help with something," she said hesitantly.

He pulled her up a chair and moved his closer. "What kind of thing?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Gwen in same hesitant voice.

He raised an eyebrow and patted her chair, she sat down.

"Remember when I went to other dimension," she said.

He nodded, "Yeah, you met some other spider-people and you said you've been talking to them"

"Uh yeah, uh well it's about one of them," said Gwen.

"You'll have to remind of who they are," said her dad.

"Well it's about Miles," she said.

Her dad thought for a moment, "The kid you met there right".

She nodded in affirmation, "Yeah".

Her dad nodded what she had said about him coming back to her, "He's the one who ripped your hair out right".

She winced at the memory, "Yeah".

"So what's up with him," he asked, "He do something wrong?"

Gwen shook her head, "No, I get this funny feeling when I'm around him lately".

He grinned, he didn't need to be a detective to figure out what was going on. "What kind of feeling".

"Ugh, I'm not sure it's like happy but different," she said.

His grin widened, "That's called a crush".

Her eyes became wide as saucers, "What a crush, no, Miles no, we're just friends".

Her dad gave her the "I don't buy that one bit" eye which he had perfected as a detective. But in same breath he said, "Ok just friends".

"Yes," said Gwen definitively.

Neither said anything for several second thing her dad started chuckling. "What is it," asked Gwen cautiously.

His laughter died down but a smile still covered his face, "I'm just remembering a very similar conversation I had with my father about your mother".

Gwen sat in a stunned silence, he rarely talked about her mother who had died when she was little. "What did granddad say?"

Her dad scoffed, "He just looked at me and went, the sooner I'm a grandfather the better".

Gwen laughed it certainly sounded like her grandfather. "We're just friends," she laughed.

A ding came from her room and she was gone in a blink. She saw that it was from Miles, Hey Gwanda 1 work

Gwen shook her head in memory of the how name came about, Yes Miles 1 does work for Gwen

A reply came back almost instantly See you then Gwanda

She smiled in spite of herself then seeing her reflection she shook herself, "We're just friends," she muttered.

It was a little before one. Miles darted for the door, hoping to surprise Gwen.

"Mi amor," shouted his mother.

Miles stopped just in front of the door. "Yes mama," he said.

"Where are you going," she asked.

His dad was at work so Miles had expected to avoid being asked questions. "To hang out with a friend," said Miles uneasily hoping she wouldn't press it. Naturally Miles was disappointed.

"What friend, have we met them, where are you hanging out, what will you do, do we have their number, do we have their parents number?"

"Mama it's fine, I'll just show her around the city, she's not from around here. If you need me I'll have my phone," soothed Miles.

His mom's face broke out into a broad smile. "A her, go, go," she said shooing him out the door. She shut the door behind Miles who peered at the door, wondering what had just happened. His mom poked her head outside, "Go Miles I want grandchildren".

"Mom," squawked Miles indignity blushing furiously.

He walked away from his house blushing furiously. After a quick change in an alley and a few minutes of swinging he and Gwen met on top of the Brooklyn Bridge. "So it worked?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah, you saved my skin with it," said Miles.

Gwen shrugged, "You'll find a way to repay me".

They looked out over the city, "I love this view," said Gwen in a whisper.

So do I, thought Miles as he looked at Gwen. "You had lunch yet?" he asked.

"No," said Gwen.

"Come on, I know just the place," said Miles.

They swung to the burger place that Peter had ate at when he visited Miles's dimension. They threw clothes over their suits then took off their mask. Miles paid. They sat at a table as they began to sit down a voice shouted, "Miles!!!"

They turned and saw Peter sitting at another table. They moved to that table where Peter was grinning dumbly. "I had a feeling you two would hook up," said Peter.

Both immediately refuted Peter while blushing furiously. Peter shook his head, how two not see how they liked each other.

Miles cleared his throat desperate for a change in subject. "So Peter what are you doing here?" he asked.

Peter took another big bite of burger before answering. Was he blushing, thought Miles.

"I was actually looking for you," he said looking at Miles, "Then I was going to look for you," he said looking at Gwen.

Gwen and Miles exchanged confused looks, what would he be looking for them for that he wouldn't just text them?

"Me and MJ are getting married again," he said.

Gwen and Miles both immediately began congratulating him. He turned an even deeper shade of red. "And uh, well I'm gonna be a dad," he mumbled.

Miles and Gwen exchanged shocked looks, Peter was going to be a dad. They redoubled their congratulations and Peter's complexion managed to become even more red.

"Uh, well uh we agreed that we'd have two sets of godparents. One traditional pair and a pair to help him or her if they have my powers and I can't teach them".

"Peter you've been doing this for over 20 years you'll be fine," Miles said.

"You're really good at what you do, and since your done with your midlife crisis maybe you can be great," said Gwen.

Peter gave her a stink eye, "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence". Then he smiled, "I don't want anything to happen to me but we all know that if we make one mistake we're done for. Doc Oc had me, Miles your uncle had you, Kingpin actually killed a spider-man, Scorpion killed Peni's robot. It's risky and if I'm not around I want someone to help him or her with their powers".

Miles and Gwen both had watery eyes, he blinked them away while she dabbed her eyes with a napkin. "Ok," said Miles hoarsely.

"I'm in," said Gwen her voice chocking slightly.

"Thanks," said Peter softly. An awkward moment of silence took over then Peter said, "You gonna eat those fries".

Gwen looked at her fries, "All yours," she said.

There was a thwick and a Peter shot a web snatching the fries. Two handfuls of fries quickly disappeared.

"Who know," Miles started nervously, "Maybe they won't have powers".

Peter spoke between a handful of fries, "Who knows maybe one of us have good luck for once".

After three of them finished lunch Peter went back to his dimension. Miles and Gwen started walking around the city. "Is it weird?" asked Miles.

"Is what weird?" asked Gwen.

"Seeing a Peter different from the one you knew," clarified Miles.

Gwen mulled over it for a few seconds, "When I first saw him it was but they have different personalities", she said, then with a laugh, "Honestly my Peter probably would have hated the other Peter".

Miles chuckled, "I figured that the same person would be the same or close".

Gwen chuckled as well, "Every once in while in a while Peter will do something that is the exact same of my Peter. Like when Peter volunteered to stay behind at the collider, my Peter would have done the exact same thing. You actually have Peter to thank for me telling you about the Prowler on my world".

"Wait what," Miles said.

"If I hadn't met him I wouldn't have thought you should have be told," said Gwen.

Miles searched for the right thing to say, "Uh, well thanks for telling me".

"No problem Spider-Boy," she said.

Miles was about to counter with a tease of his own when his gizmo beeped. He looked at it, it was a call from his dad.

Miles threw on his mask and took off his clothes revealing the suit below. He accepted the video call. A hologram popped up from the gizmo of his dad. "Spider-man," he said.

Miles cleared his throat, when he spoke his voice came out deeper, "Yes officer".

Gwen covered her mouth to smother her laugh from escaping.

"Uh there's a situation," he said.

Mile cleared his throat again, "What kind of situation".

"Your kind," said his dad.

"Where is it?" asked Miles.

"Just follow the smoke," said his dad and he ended the call.

Miles began climbing a building Gwen just behind him. Once they reached the roof they could clearly see a pillar of smoke.

Miles and Gwen looked at each other and nodded. They began running towards it.


	6. Chapter 5

They were on a roof almost directly above the flames. The scene below them was pure chaos, people were screaming and running, police took cover behind their cars as they fired into a building across the street. Miles and Gwen leapt to the street below behind the line of police. "Spider-Man," shouted a voice over the gunfire.

Miles looked in the direction of the noise and he saw his dad. They walked towards each other. "Officer what's the problem?" asked Miles in his deepened voice.

"There's something in there," said Jefferson, He looked at Gwen who had taken off her clothes revealing her costume and put on her mask on the way there.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" asked Jefferson.

Miles tried to speak but no words came out, thankfully Gwen was there. "No actually, no what exactly is there," snapped Gwen her voice like steel.

Jefferson looked slightly taken aback but he quickly recovered, "A man but we can't stop him, he's in some kind of suit".

"What does the suit look like?" asked Gwen.

"Like a rhino," said Jefferson.

Miles and Gwen exchanged a look, they both knew who he was talking about, Peter had told them about someone called the Rhino from his world, this must be Miles's earth's version.

"Tell your men told hold their fire we'll deal with him," said Miles.

Jefferson hesitated then he relayed the command. The firing quickly stopped, though a few stranglers got in a few more shots. Miles and Gwen walked up to the building which they could now see was a bank. Standing by a broken down vault door was a suit at least 8 feet tall. The suit was made of metal and looked like a giant two legged rhino. "THAT'S NOT YOURS," shouted Miles.

The suit turned bright red eyes glaring at them, the head hissed and opened up. A man was sitting inside but they could only see him from the neck up. "I don't care, now run away little spiders or I'll crush you".

"How about you get out of that we don't knock you out," said Gwen.

The head of the suit closed covering the man's face, "Enough talking," said the robotic voice, "Let's get this over with". He charged them smashing through a table as he did. They both leapt out of the way of his charge, jumping to his left and right. He swung his head at Miles the horn missing Miles by inches.

Rhino kept charging heading towards the police. Miles and Gwen both fired webs at him. The webs struck his back and they pulled. Rhino slowed down but a but he kept running dragging them as he went. Miles and Gwen pulled but he redoubled his efforts and continued forward. The police began shooting him but the bullets just tinged off. "Web his feet," yelled Miles.

Gwen nodded and she released the web that was attached to the Rhino's back. She began webbing his feet to the ground but he would just step through them.

Miles leapt in front of Rhino. Rhino sped up aiming his horn at Miles. Miles leapt into the air and webbed the ground at Rhino's side. Then he pulled up and rocketed himself towards Rhino kicking him with both feet. Rhino slammed into the ground a dent in the suit. There was a small crater around where he hit.

Gwen webbed Rhino to the ground and ran over to Miles. "Nice kick," she commented.

"Thanks," said Miles.

They looked at each other, Miles was getting ready to make a joke when their spidey sense went off.

Rhino had stood throwing to webs aside like strings. He grabbed a lamppost and ripped out of the ground. With a roar he swung it at Miles and Gwen.

They leapt aside, dodging the wild swing which hit a police car. The car flew up and through a third story window. Gwen shot a web it hit the Rhino's shoulder, she pulled him towards her jumped up and hit his jaw with a massive uppercut. He stumbled back away from her shaking his head wildly.

"Enough games," he roared. There was a click and two blades shot out of arms of the armor, gleaming in the sunlight.

Gwen swung herself around a lamppost slingshotting herself towards Rhino. He foot hit his face and he stumbled back stumbled while Gwen landed a few feet away.

Miles rushed Rhino charging his venom strike. Rhino slashed at him and Miles slid up the swipe. He shot up and was getting ready to venom strike Rhino when Rhino kicked him. Miles flew back and slammed into a police car leaving a massive dent in the car.

"Do not fire," yelled his dad.

Rhino took wild slashes at Gwen which she dodged easily. Suddenly Rhino slammed his foot on the ground. A crack shot towards Gwen and she swayed uneasily. Rhino roared and slashed at her. She barely dodged the swipe up another was already on it's way. She tried to dodge it but she hadn't caught her balance. The blade sliced her arm leaving a bright red gash. Gwen instinctively grabbed her arm and fell on the ground.

"NO," roared Miles.

Rhino raised his fist.

Gwen leapt up and kicked Rhino in the face. He roared and slapped her. She flew into the side of a building groaning in pain.

Miles leapt next to Rhino. He put his hand on him and hit him with a venom strike. Rhino flew through a water hydrant and into a building. Electricity danced around the suit it's red eyes flickered off and on. "No, no, no, no," said a muffled voice from inside the suit.

"Yeah Spider-man," yelled one of the cops.

Rhino's suit turned back on. "We're no done," he roared sparks coming from the suit and eyes still flickering.

Suddenly a shadow passed overhead and Gwen slung a bus with her web. It whistled through the air falling directly on Rhino with a definitive clang.

"I think we are," panted Gwen.

"Yeah Spider-Woman," shouted the same cop.

Miles and Gwen gave each other a fist bump. "I don't think this is what my parents were worried about when I told them I was spending Saturday with a girl," chuckled Miles.

Gwen started laughing and she wasn't able to stop. Miles started laughing to and soon both were out of breath from laughing tears streaming down their faces. When they finally stopped their chest hurt from laughing so hard.

Someone cleared their throat, they turned and saw Jefferson looking at them. "Would you like to have someone look at that?" he asked looking at Gwen's arm. She looked at her arm in surprise as if noticing the cut for the first time.

"Uh, may as well," she said. Jefferson directed her to an ambulance, she told Miles she'd text him later on where to meet up and headed to the ambulance. "Just stitch me up," she told the EMT.

Miles looked his dad feeling as if his mask was clear as glass.

"Thank you," said Jefferson.

"It was my pleasure," said Miles deepening his voice.

"You should probably get checked out to," said Jefferson looking at an ambulance.

Miles waved it aside, "I'm good".

Jefferson hesitated before saying, "Thanks, you saved our skins".

Miles patted him on the arm, "No problem man".

"Can I ask you something?" asked Jefferson.

Miles had to bite his tongue so he didn't say you just did. "Of course officer".

"How did you know that Miles was my son?" asked Jefferson looking at Miles intensely.

Miles grimaced, his racked his brain for a solution, "Uh well, I um go to school with him and saw you the first day".

Jefferson looked at Spider-Man his parental side kicking in, "Your just a kid, do your parents know that you do this. I mean why do you do this you should be worried about homework not about saving the world".

Miles fought back tears as he felt himself chocking up. "No they don't know".

Jefferson looked at him, "You should tell them".

Miles felt tears falling from his eyes and into the fabric of his mask. "They'll make me stop and if I do people could get hurt. I promised that I'd protect these people".

Jefferson eyes widened, "I used to think that you were a vigilante but instead of a oath you made a promise, you and me aren't that different. Tell your parents they should know".

Miles nodded unable to speak, "Well hopefully it won't come back to bite me".

Jefferson gave a light chuckle, "You're doing a good thing, they should understand".

Miles looked up at his dad, "I'm gonna quote on you on that".


	7. Chapter 6

Miles said goodbye to his dad calling him officer then he went of to the ambulance where Gwen sat. The EMT was dabbing Gwen's arm with something that was making her wince. The EMT looked at the cut and nodded. He went into the ambulance rummaging for something, he emerged with a needle which he injected Gwen with. He then grabbed a sewing needle and began sewing the wound shut. "This would be much easier at the hospital," he commented.

"No hospital," said Gwen.

The EMT shrugged, if she didn't want to go to the hospital then it wasn't his place to argue.

"Will she be ok?" asked Miles.

"Well the wound has been cleaned and is being shut. It was a deep cut but it didn't hit the bone so just don't put to much strain on that arm and keep the wound shut it'll be fine".

Gwen scoffed slightly. "That's my swinging arm," she stated.

The EMT shrugged, "Hey rip your arm open if you want to but if you do and it gets infected you'll wish you hadn't".

Gwen grumbled under her breath. The EMT shook his head and walked away to help someone else.

"He's right," said Miles.

The eyes of Gwen's mask narrowed into a glare.

"What he is," said Miles raising his hands defensively.

Gwen sighed heavily, "I know, doesn't mean I have to be happy about it".

"Let's get you home," said Miles with a shake of his head.

One Gwen's eyebrows rose in an elegant arch, "Trying to get rid of me," she teased.

"Acctually now, I want to give you a tour of the ultimate New York," said Miles.

Gwen gave him a spektical look, "Miles please, in this New York every street looks dirty as the Hudson".

Miles put his hand over his heart in mock pain, "That hurt".

Gwen's face was covered in an evil smile, "Truth does that".

Miles held out his hand, "Give me the chance to prove you wrong".

Gwen met his shining eyes, "Deal" she said clasping his hand.

Miles pulled her out of the ambulance, "Then let's start the tour of the ultimate New York".

Gwen rolled her eyes, "You're not really calling it that are you".

Miles shrugged, "I kind of like it".

They went into an alley and put on their regular clothes over their suits. As Miles led her to the first stop which he refused to reveal to her she looked at him. He had changed since the collider he was taller and fitter. She liked the sweatshirt he was wearing, it made him look older it was kind of STOP IT, she yelled internally.

Miles looked back at Gwen who was shaking her head furiously. "You ok?" he asked.

She looked at him slightly startled, "Yeah sorry just thinking about something".

"What about?" asked Miles slowing down so they were walking stride for stride.

Gwen blushed, "Uh, the list of chores waiting for me".

Miles bought it, "Ok".

Gwen gave an internal sigh of relief. "So what is this spot?"

"You'll see Gwanda," teased Miles.

They walked for several more minutes eventually arriving at the entrance of Central Park.

"Is this the ultimate Central Park?" asked Gwen sarcastically.

"Yes," said Miles his face deadpan. "Come on, I got a spot I want to show you".

They walked through Central Park until Miles sat on a bench. Gwen joined him. "I come here when I want to be alone or I'll go to my Uncle Aaron's but since...what happened I liked this spot more. I like drawing here to then I'll go tag or throw up some stickers".

"Tag?" asked Gwen.

"Uh... graffiti," said Miles.

Gwen looked at him bemused, "I play you drums you draw, I don't judge. You have to get the stuff we see out somehow".

Miles nodded numbly. Then his eyes flew wide. He cursed and Gwen looked at him surprised she hadn't heard him do that before. "I forgot to give you this," said Miles hurriedly fishing through pockets in his backpack. He pulled out a folded piece of paper handing it to Gwen watching her while his finger thrummed nervously.

Gwen unfolded the paper gingerly. It was a drawing of all of the Spider-People. Peni, Sp//dr, and Peter Porker were trying to explain the Rubik cube to Noir. Peter was eating a cheeseburger and talking to somebody. Miles and Gwen were talking to each other. Gwen brushed her fingers across it, "Thank you" she whispered.

Miles breathed a sigh a relief. "You like it"

Gwen hugged Miles, "I love it," she said.

Miles happily hugged her back. Gwen broke the hug and became aware of how close they were sitting. She looked at Miles mere inches separating them, but she didn't feel uncomfortable, it felt natural.

"What did you draw first?" she asked.

Miles eyes widened, he tried to talk but the word that came out was "Uhhhhhhh".

Gwen elbowed him, "Come on I can tell you drew a something on top of it, what was it".

Miles didn't say anything. He took his sketchpad out of his backpack and opened it. On the first page was Gwen. It was a drawing of her laughing. Miles had captured every freckle, her dimples, the brightness of her eyes, the tiny gap between her teeth.

"Do you like it?" asked Miles grimacing.

Gwen kissed Miles's cheek. "I love it," she said.

Miles touched his cheek in a daze a dopey grin on his face.

Gwen giggled at his face. "Got any other special spots?"

"Out of costume, no just home," he said his voice still blissful. His phone let out a ting. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. He checked the phone, his mom was asking where he was.

"You'd better get home," she sighed.

"Yeah," said Miles glumly. His face lit up, "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

Gwen's heart screamed yes go with him. Gwen's brain screamed no you already kissed him, it had already gone too far. Her stomach acted as the tie breaker when it growled in agreement.

Their eye met and they both laughed. "I guess that's a yes," laughed Miles.

"Guess so," laughed Gwen.

Miles walked off to the side and called his mom, she would be easier to convince. He picked almost instantly. "Mi amor is everything ok".

"Si mama," answered Miles.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Uh Central Park I'm getting ready to head home. Mama can I ask you something?".

"Of course mi amor".

"Could I have a friend over for dinner?" asked Miles wincing.

"Who, Ganke or the her?" asked his mom with emphasis on the her.

"Mama!" squawked Miles. "We're just friends I figured she might want dinner with us".

He heard his mom chucking on the other end, "Of course".

"Gracias," said Miles and he hung up.

Miles told Gwen they were good to go, Gwen gave a yawn and a stretch clearly revealing the spider suit under her coat.

"Uh oh," said Miles.

Gwen looked at him alarmed, "What?"

Miles quickly explained. Gwen told him to go ahead that she would go back to her dimension and change.

Miles nodded, hopefully by the time she got there he could convince his mom that they were only friends.

Gwen went back to her dimension and Miles started back towards his house. As he walked he was struck by something, "Why am I so sad all of the sudden".

Gwen looked at closet and groaned. She could go dressy but that wasn't her style but she didn't want to be to casual. She decided on a nicer pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. Her clock told her that she was running late. She cursed and activated her gizmo jumping to Miles's universe.

Miles had attempted in vain to convince his mother that he and Gwen were just friends, his mom simply stayed skeptical. His dad didn't comment but he kept giving Miles looks that said it all.

Miles sighed, it would be an interesting dinner. There was a knock at the door. Miles bolted to the door unlocking it. Gwen stood at the door she gave him a tight smile, "Hey," she said.

Miles tried to speak but his throat was dry as a desert. "Hey," he croaked.

"Are you two going to stand there mooning at each other or are you going to eat dinner," shouted Miles's dad.

The two teens blushed furiously. Miles moved out of the way and Gwen stepped inside, his parents instantly looked her up and down. They exchanged a look but said nothing much to the relief of Miles and Gwen.

They all fixed their plates and sat down with Rio and Jefferson sitting at the ends of the table while Gwen and Miles sat exactly opposite each other.

The first few bites of food were taken in complete silence, then Jefferson said, "Who heard about the bank robbery?"

Miles and Gwen exchanged panicked looks.

"Not me," squeaked Miles.

"Me neither," said Gwen. 

"We got patients from the bank at the hospital they all talked about a giant metal man and a spider couple," said Rio.

Miles and Gwen exchanged another panicked look.

Jefferson scoffed, "Next thing you know they'll be dozens of them. But I do like these two, I wonder if their a couple".

Miles chocked on his water.

His mom and dad looked at him alarmed but he quickly managed to swallow the water, "Wrong hole," he said hoarsely.

"You ok?" asked Gwen.

Miles nodded, "Yeah I'm fine".

Neither caught the look passed between his parents.

"I don't know the two them seem so natural together better than the best pair of partners I've ever seen, and when she was hurt he fought like he was possessed. After it was over they were still in sync laughing and joking with each other," said Jefferson.

Miles and Gwen both stared at their plates.

"Sounds like love," said Rio.

Miles and Gwen blushed neither willing to look at the other.

"Speaking of which, tell us about yourself Gwen," said Jefferson.

Gwen shook herself hoping that her blush had faded, "Not much to tell really, I play drums for a band, get good grades, not the best at making friends".

"So how did you and Miles become friends?" asked Rio.

Don't mention the hair don't mention the hair don't mention the hair, screamed Miles's brain.

"Uh physics class he made a joke about being late, and I laughed. We started talking and uh we just haven't stopped," she said the last part coming out hesitantly.

There were tight smiles exchanged around the table then silence fell over them again. "Why aren't you good at making friends?" asked Jefferson looking at her suspiciously.

"Dad come on it's not a interrogation," hissed Miles.

Gwen waved the attempted save aside, "No it's ok, uh my friend died and after well I didn't want to be friends with anyone and nobody wanted to be friends with me, until Miles came along".

A third silence fell over the table, but it was Rio who broke it this time. She lifted her glass, "To friends".

The others did the same and the ice was broken. Small talk and old stories circled the story for the next few hours. When it was just after ten Gwen got up from her seat, "I need to get home, thanks for the food".

A flurry of common courtesy was exchanged and Gwen was standing at the door ready to leave. Miles walked up beside her, "Walk you home?" he asked.

"Sure," said Gwen with a smile.

Miles looked at his parents for approval and saw both nodding at him. Miles and Gwen left and began headed towards a spot where she could portal home.

"Sorry about that interrogation," said Miles.

Gwen waved it aside, "Miles it's fine, your parents are nice if I can handle super villains and not them I think I'd be trouble". That was worse than any super villain said her brain.

Miles didn't have a response then he blushed, "Uh what my dad said about us...uh sorry about that".

Gwen looked away so he didn't see her blush, "Well it's only natural to assume right, I mean Spider-Man and Spider-Woman what did we expect".

"Yeah of course," said Miles eagerly grabbing onto the lifeline. Neither knew what to say for the next few seconds, "Uh, how's the cut".

Gwen pulled up her sleeve the cut had scabbed over and looked fine. "It's fine," said Gwen softly.

"You had me scared when it happened," said Miles.

Gwen chuckled, "You had me scared when you were backhanded into a building".

Miles winced at the memory, "Yeah not my best move, but it's a good way to learn about velocity".

Gwen giggled, then shook her head, "Really".

Miles was about to respond when his phone buzzed. He checked, his dad had text: How far away does she live

Miles winced, "I gotta get home".

Gwen nodded, "Yeah me to". She selected Earth-65 on her gizmo and slapped it. Big red letters popped up on the hologram saying blocked.

"Uh oh," said Miles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love cliffhangers don't you.


	8. Chapter 7

          "It had to of been Miguel," said Miles as they were walking back to his house.

"But it doesn't make sense why would he block me from going home," said Gwen.

"I don't know but he better text me back soon," snapped Miles.

They got back to Miles's house but they merely stood outside the door awkwardly unsure of what to do.

"I'll tell them," said Miles.

"Tell them what that I'm locked outside of my dimension from someone else who is in an alternate dimesion in the future, that your Spider-Man what are you going to tell them," snapped Gwen.

Miles flinched as if he had be struck.

Gwen sighed her eyes beginning to water, "I'm sorry Miles it's not you that I'm mad at".

"I know," said Miles rubbing her back.

Gwen blinked away the tears and shook herself. "I'll be there is you need me".

Miles nodded, "Thanks," he said voice thick with emotion.

They went inside, Rio was doing dishes and Miles dad was reading a police report. They saw Gwen and both immediately looked at Miles questionly.

"Miles what's going on?" asked Jefferson his voice a mixture of caution and anger.

"Uhhhh, you might want to sit down," said Miles.

Gwen put her face in her hands, "Oh you idiot".

Rio covered her mouth in horror. Jefferson's face became clouded in anger, his chair scrapped loudly across the floor as he stood up. "You (keeping the story a hard PG) idiot. I thought you would no better, your fourteen for Christ sake. And you," he snapped pointing at Gwen. "I thought well of you but it looks like I was wrong, your nothing but a".

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!" roared Miles electricity dancing around his body. Some jumped to the TV causing to explode. Lightbulbs through the house burst and the sound of glass hitting the floor tinged throughout the house.

Jefferson and Rio looked at Miles wide eyed in fear.

"Now sit down and listen, it's not what you think," snarled Miles.

Jefferson and Rio sat down staring at Miles their faces petrified.

The electricity around Miles disappeared and he sat down. Gwen sat next to him. Miles took a deep breath, not to steel himself but to calm himself. He did a few more times and he felt calm again. He looked his parents and gave them a smile. "Sorry," he said meekly.

"Hijo, what is going on?" asked his mom.

Miles opened his mouth to answer, paused then said, "I'm Spider-Man".

His parents stared at him mouths hanging open. His dad was the first to speak, "how...how...how..."

"A surprisingly painless spider bite," said Miles.

His mom still looked at him in shock, his dad fell back in his chair. "Tell me the whole story," he said.

Miles gave him a small grin. "Need to make a few calls first". He called the rest of the spider gang with his gizmo putting them on a video chat, they all answered except for Miguel. Only Noir and Spider-Ham were in their suits so the others looked normal. Miles started the story at when he went to Uncle Aaron's.

His dad scowled but didn't comment. The others introduced themselves when Miles got to their parts in the story. Gwen was introduced she simply said, "That's me".

"I still wish I didn't miss the first 62 minutes," said Peter Porker.

"SHHH," said Peter.

Miles left out moments he wanted to keep to himself like his last words with Uncle Aaron, he would tell his dad another time but he didn't want to say in front of the others he wasn't sure why but he didn't. Once he finished the Kingpin story he told them on his delivery journey with Miguel, how Gwen got there, and why she was stuck. He decided not to tell the others what Peter had told him and Gwen, it was for him to say, thought Miles. Miles also left out Gwen's kiss, nobody was going to know about that.

When he was finished his dad rubbed his face as if trying to wake up. His mom hugged Miles much to his embarrassment. Finally his dad spoke, "I need to sleep on this, I don't even know what this is. Miles you go to bed to, Gwen you can sleep on the couch".

Miles turned off the gizmo so the others wouldn't see this. "I'll sleep on the couch, Gwen can take my bed".

Gwen and his parents looked surprised. "It's ok, I'll take the couch," said Gwen.

"I'll take the couch," insisted Miles.

Gwen seemed ready to protest but she dropped it. "Which one is your room?"

Miles showed her where his room was and where the bathroom was.

"Uh, I'll see you in the morning," said Miles.

"Uh, yeah," said Gwen.

Down the hall Jefferson and Rio were getting in bed. "I can't believe this," Jefferson muttered to himself.

Rio shrugged, "He's doing what we do, saving lives"

Jefferson sighed, "I know but he's doing it illegally".

Rio gave him a stern look, "Jeff it's not black and white".

Jefferson gave her a skeptical look, "There are laws for a reason".

Rio nodded, "Si, but there he is doing good. That's not what surprised me".

"What did that? Miles blowing up the TV," grumbled Jefferson.

Rio grinned, "No".

Jefferson gave her a puzzled look, "Then what?"

Rio's grin widened, "He's in love with her."

Jefferson looked skeptical, "He's got a crush".

Rio shook her head, "You don't fight your parents for crushes, it's the real deal".

"Next you'll be telling me that she loves him," scoffed Jefferson turning off the light.

"That's what surprised me the most, she does," said Rio.

Jefferson turned on the light, "Do what?!"

 

Gwen closed the door to Miles's room and he went to the living room. He laid down on the couch but he was bug eyed wide awake. When his eyelids finally began to feel heavy his gizmo started ringing. Miles grabbed it and looked at who was calling him. It was Miguel. Miles eyes flew open and he hit the accept button. Miguel's face popped up on the screen, he looked like crap. His hair was disheveled, large bags were under his eyes, and it looked like it had been a few days since he had shaved. "Miles we gotta talk".

"Yeah we do," snapped Miles "Why are you blocking Gwen from going home!"

"Olivia Octavious," said Miguel.

Miles looked at the hologram in surprise, "She was hit by a truck she's gone".

Miguel scoffed, "Villains unfortunately nearly always come back. She went through the collider. She was on earth I'm not sure which one she's been jumping around way to much to tell what earth she's was on first".

Miles flinched, "You mean she's jumping universes".

Miguel nodded glumly, "Yeah and leaving messes in every single one".

"But how?" asked Miles, "She doesn't have a gizmo".

Miguel rubbed his eyes, "She got a collider that she uses as a base of operations, problem is I don't know which earth. I can pick up when someone jumps from one earth to another but with the spider people esspically you and Gwen jumping so much I can't focus on looking for her, so all the gizmos are down until I find her".

"We can help," said Miles.

"No she may be monitoring you guys to, if we move she could go to a undefended earth," said Miguel.

Miles felt his frustration mounting, "Then what do we do?"

Miguel glared at him, "We are doing nothing, I am going to deal with the problem".

"When you find her call us," said Miles.

Miguel's eyes narrowed then he blinked rapidly, "Ok deal", and he ended the call.

Miles fell back on the couch and sleep took him.

Miles felt himself waking up, something was poking his shoulder. "Just another hour," he grumbled turning away from the poking.

"Miles we gotta talk," said a deep voice.

Miles opened his eyes. Sunlight hit them and he squinted as his eyes adjusted. He turned towards the voice, his dad and mom were standing over him.

Miles sat up rubbing his eyes. "What's up?" he asked.

His mom and dad exchanged a surprised look. "Did you forget about last night?" asked his dad.

Miles shook himself, "Yeah, sorry still asleep".

"Hmm," said his dad.

His mom elbowed his dad who cleared his throat. "Miles we're worried about you, I saw you get punched into a police car. I want you to stop but I see all the people you save so we won't ask you to stop".

"However," said Rio.

Jefferson sighed, "However I want you to tell me when you go out".

The last of Miles's drowsiness vanished, "Why?"

"So I can help," said Jefferson his voice pleading.

Miles shook his head, "I can't let you get hurt".

"I'M YOUR DAD IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND. AND I...I couldn't live with myself if you didn't come home".

Miles's gaze softened, "Dad I'll be fine".

Jefferson's gaze turned to steel, "Kingpin almost killed you, Rhino might have, the other Spider-Man wasn't fine he died!"

They stared at each other tense seconds passing. "Jeff come on we have to go to work, talk about it when we get back," said Rio.

Several more seconds passed then Jefferson gave in with a grumbled, "Fine".

After they left Miles went to his room opening the door quietly. Gwen was sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face with a tuff of hair near her eye.

Miles brushed his hand across her cheek moving the strand away from her eye.

Gwen hummed and smiled. Miles smiled back at her, he stared at her for about a minute when he heard his gizmo ringing. Miles went back to the living room and saw the Peter B was calling him.

Miles answer and Peter's hologram popped up. "Hey man, what's up?" asked Miles.

Peter looked at him eyes watery, "Hey is Gwen there".

Confusion swirled through Miles but he decided to roll with it, "Yeah, I'll get her for you".

Miles went back to his room and Gwen was still smiling in his sleep. Miles reluctantly shook Gwen a few times. She looked at him groggily, "Miles what's going on".

"Peter called he wants to talk to us," said Miles.

Gwen nodded swinging herself off of the bed. They walked to waiting hologram of Peter's head. "Alright you guys I have news".

Miles and Gwen sat down giving each other worried looks.

Peter looked back and forth from one to the other, he looked giddy. "It's a girl!" he said.

Miles and Gwen looked at each other mouths agape in happiness and surprise. "Congratulations" laughed Gwen.

Peter's face started turning bright red, "Thanks" he mumbled. He opened his mouth to say something but a beeping came from his wrist and then my gizmo.

Peter cut out and Miguel's masked face appeared, "I found her your gizmos will take you right to her, you have 10 minutes".

Me and Gwen looked at each other, "Time to suit up," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers the next update won't be for a couple days. Sorry for the delay but there was a family emergency then I had a medical emergency. Sorry again for the delay.


	9. Chapter 8

Miles and Gwen quickly changed into their suits. Gwen had a cup of coffee to get rid of the drowsiness before going. Then Miles activated his gizmo. Miguel had made it so the gizmos would automatically open to where Doc Oc was. Gwen and Miles nodded at each other and leapt through.

They were standing in a deserted parking lot.

"Hey," said someone.

They turned and saw Peter waving them over to some nearby trees. They ran over to Peter when Miguel and Noir were waiting as well.

Gwen glared at Miguel, "Why did you lock me out".

Miguel groaned, "We'll talk after we deal with her, I know that she has help from at least one other person".

"So we beat them both up," said Miles.

"Should be pretty easy," said Noir.

Miguel looked like he wanted to say something when there a loud TA-DA from the parking lot. They all looked out and saw Spider-Ham standing in the parking lot.

They repeated the process that they had done with Miles and Gwen. Just when Spider-Ham got over to them Peni and Sp//dr 2 appeared. They repeated the process once again and they stood together in a circle.

Miguel presented the plan, "We need to stop her and whoever is with her. Getting them is the main thing, it's probably just two of them. Then we destroy the collider. Miles you take this goober and destroy the collider, we'll get them. She doesn't know we're here so let's keep it that way".

They nodded. They swung to the roof using lamp post. Miles went ahead of everyone else invisible. He found the control panel and was getting ready to plug in the goober when he heard a scream.

Shortly Before

Gwen and the other made their way to the control room. There were no guards much to their surprise. They hadn't seen anyone when they reached a massive room. At the other end of the room was a door labeled control room.

Their spider senses all went off, "Trap," they said.

There was a crash from above and Olivia cackled at them from just below the ceiling which her mechanical arms were digging into. "You fools, I learned from my mistakes, you think I'm going to let you destroy my second collider. No, and I've been to all of your earths, I know your weaknesses". She grabbed something from behind her and threw it to the ground. The little object hit the ground bouncing a few times then rolling towards them.

They all gave each other perplexed looks except for Gwen who looked at it with wide eyes. "No, not this."

"Gwen what is it?" asked Peter.

She took off her mask she looked deathly pale, "It's you".

A part of the wall began to move up, a roar coming from the other side of it.

Something hit the wall as it was being raised leaving a massive dent in it. The wall continued to be raised when something hit it again sending to flying at them. They all dodged it except for Gwen who stood there in shock. Peter webbed her and yanked her out of the way.

Standing where the wall was, was The Lizard. It roared at them tail swishing back and forth.

"This will be fun," grumbled Peter.

Other parts of the walls began to raise different sounds coming from behind different ones. A cackling laugh came from behind one, a banging from behiend another, sand began to leak from under another. Elictricity cackled from behind one. Mysterious sounds whirled, o be raised as well.

"This is bad," said Miguel.

They all glared at Miguel, "There's probably just two of them," said Spider-Ham in a fair impersonation of Miguel.

Miguel winced, "I did say probably, no need to come at me".

The Lizard roared and charged leaping at a petrified Gwen. Peni screamed.

Miles sprinted through the base towards the scream. Roars and screeches came from the same direction. Soon he reached the massive room that the others were in. It looked like he had arrived midfight. A frozen Gwen stared at the Lizard who was fighting Peni and Sp/dr. Doc Ock fought Peter or more accurately threw around Peter. Ham was dodging shots of lighting by Electro. Noir was fighting Rhino, it looked like Olivia had repaired the suit.

Miles sprinted to help them but Scorpion dropped in front of him. "Hola," said Scorpion.

There was another thump. A large main in a striped green shirt and khakis landed next to Scorpion. He grinned at Miles. "Nice to meet ya kid, call me Sandman".

 

Author's Note: Sorry for this chapter being so short. In my defense I am in the hospital as I type this. This battle will probably be broken into three chapters, this being the first. Next part should be up tomorrow though what time depends on how many more times they want to scan me. Hope the chapter was good, and hope the next will be better. - June 26th


	10. Chapter 9

Scorpion shot his tail at Miles who was looking at his friends. Miles's spidey sense went off and he dodged the attack. He webbed them both and threw them into each other. 

Sandman turned to into sand, causing Scorpion to curse as sand flew into his eyes. Scorpion roared in pain. "Get out of my eyes," he roared.

Miles sprinted past him as Sandman was starting to reform. Miles shot a web at ceiling and swung across the ceiling. He kicked Doc Ock in the face, she spun towards the ground her mechanical arms catching her. "This is gonna take a while," Peter groaned.

Peni held off the Lizard's swipes with one arm, the Sp//dr's arm getting heavily scratched. Peni punched Lizard's face with her other arm. Lizard roared in fury as Gwen continued to stare at it petrified. The Lizard's tail grabbed Sp//dr's leg and wrenched it. Sp//dr lost it's balance and Peni couldn't get it back. Sp//dr hit the ground with a massive clang. The Lizard towered over her and Gwen roaring in triumph.

Ham leapt from the wall to the floor dodging a bolt of energy from electro. He saw The Lizard standing over Gwen and Peni. "MILES!!!" yelled Ham shooting a web at him as he shouted his name.

Miles turned and grabbed the web. Ham swung him towards the Lizard. Miles flew the air , wind whistling at his ears. He landed almost right next to the Lizard sliding from the momentum. He crouched and put his hand down sliding to a stop fingers splayed out. "What's up danger?" said Miles looking at the Lizard.

"Showoff," muttered Peter B as he dodged a mechanical arm.

Miles ran at the Lizard. The Lizard slashed at him. Miles did a backflip dodging the swipe and kicking the lizard at the same time. The Lizard stumbled back then leapt at Miles.

Noir dodged a wild punch by Rhino. He leapt up delivering a massive uppercut on the suit's chin. Rhino stumbled back shaking his head wildly. The blades shot out of his guantlets. Noir turned towards Ham. "HAM SWITCH AND BANG!" he shouted.

Ham nodded and leapt in the air, then he shot a web attaching it to the ceiling. Noir did the same and they nodded at each other.

They let go of their webs and started speeding towards the ground. Ham shot a web at Rhino and Noir shot a web at Electro. Noir and Ham crossed the webs and as the webs spun together the two villans were pulled closer to each other. The two villans hit each other and Electro energy flowed into Rhino's suit. Rhino jerked rapidly then finally there was a small explosion and the suit slumped over, shorted out. Electro struggled against the webs that held him and Rhino together but he couldn't get free.

Noir and Ham landed in front of Electro and in union punched him in the face. Electro slumped in the webs unconscious.

"A little help!" yelled Peter B.

The other Peters ran to help him.

Miles charged his Venom Strike in a fist and punched the Lizard in the chest. The Lizard flew backwards, it hit the ground sliding backwards in the same pose as Miles, it's claws leaves large gouges in the floor.

"Copycat," muttered Miles.

The three Peters fired webs rapidly and Olivia found herself and her arms webbed to the wall. "Where's Miguel?" asked Peter B.

Miguel punched whatever had dragged him into the ventilation duct. It growled as it released him. "Your like me, your all like me. How I killed the Spider?" hissed an unearthly voice.

Miguel could only see a vague silhouette of the voice. "Layla activate night vision". Everything turned green and Miguel gasped in shock. "What are you?"

The creature growled in anger. "Their experiments made me hungry, so you should make a nice snack", and it leapt at Miguel.

Gwen shook herself and saw Doc Ock webbed to the wall. She swung over to her. "IS THAT HIM, IS THAT PETER?!" yelled Gwen pointing at The Lizard.

Octavious scoffed, "I'm not some two bit villain who reveals their plan".

Gwen drew back her fist, "Tell me now".

Olivia smirked, "Kill him and find out".

Miles webbed the Lizard's face and yanked it towards him. The Lizard opened it's jaws wide. Miles let go of the web leaping out of the way of the toothy missile. The Lizard hit the ground with a thump. It got up without hesitation. Sp//dr punched The Lizard in the back. It faced it with annoyance. Sp//dr's hands transformed into spinning blades. The Lizard jumped at Sp//dr. The Lizard grabbed Sp//dr's arms with it's hands and Sp//dr's legs with it's tail. The Lizard placed it's feet on Sp//dr's body and launched itself. Sp//dr's arms and legs were ripped off in a flurry of spark. Sp//dr's body and Peni hit the ground rolling slowly. Lizard's tail dropped Sp//dr's legs and dismissal swatted Sp//dr's body away.

Miles faced the Lizard panting heavily. They rushed each other. Miles charged a Venom Strike in both fist. The Lizard suddenly stopped and spat a gob of something at Miles. Miles's spidey sense warned him and he slid under it. He look up and saw the Lizard. It almost looked like he was smiling, a very toothy smile, with very sharp teeth.

Gwen punched Olivia. Olivia lip had busted from the punch. She hissed in pain but still had a steely determination in her eyes. "Looks like you have a choice your boyfriend or maybe your friend". Gwen turned and saw The Lizard standing over Miles.

The Lizard planed it's foot on Miles's chest. Miles yelled in pain as the tremendous pressure pushed down. The Lizard slashed it's claws, each claw leaving red ribbons across Miles's chest. Miles yelled in pain. The Lizard raised a clawed hand and swung it at Miles's throat. The claws were inches away when a black and white streak kicked the Lizard in the jaw.

The Lizard landed a few feet away shaking it's head groggily. "I don't care who you are," panted Gwen, "You do not touch him".

The Lizard snarled in acceptance of the challenge. Gwen webbed a tile off the floor and threw it on the Lizard's head. The Lizard roared and charged her. Gwen webbed two more tiles and slammed the Lizard's head between them. The Lizard's charge stopped and it groggily swayed. Gwen ran towards the Lizard and spun in a backflip kicking the Lizard, her foot connecting with it's chin. The Lizard flew backwards landing on it's back with a massive THUMP. The Lizard laid there unmoving for several seconds then it slowly stood it and let out a deafening roar.

Gwen shot the ceiling with webs and pulled herself up. She was just under the ceiling when she released the webs. She sped towards the ground her hood flapping wildly. She pointed out her leg and kicked the Lizard like a missile. The Lizard's body hit the ground so quickly it's body bounced up several inches.

The Lizard began to shake, it's scales and claws receded. It began shrinking and soon it's place laid Dr. Kurt Connors. Gwen sighed and checked his pulse, it was strong all things considered.

She sprinted over to Miles. The wounds on his chest were still bleeding slightly but it had slowed down. All of the Spiders were crouched over him except for Miguel who had vanished, and Peni who was with Sp//dr.

"Miles did you plug in the goober?" asked Peter.

Miles nodded weakly, "Where Gwen? Is she ok?"

Gwen's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at him. "I'm ok Miles, I'm here," she said placing her hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly there was a whooshing sound, they all looked in the direction of Olivia who stared at them wide-eyed. "YOU FOOLS THE COLLIDER WILL TAKE US ALL WITH IT!!!"

They looked at each other frantically wondering what to do. Peter B was the one to speak up, "We gotta go that collider is about to blow. Gwen look for Miguel. I'll take Miles. Everyone else take the villians".

They went to do what he said except for Gwen. She looked at him and said in a steel like tone, "This happened to him because of me, you look for Miguel and take Dr. Connors with you".

Peter's mask covered his look of admiration. "Ok," he said.

Gwen tried to pick up Miles but every time she started to lift him he shouted in pain. 

Miguel and the creature tumbled through the ventilation ducts. The creature hit him and he crashed through the ducts and into a hallway. The creature leapt out after him. It looked like a giant man spider. "So how'd you get here?" asked Miguel as he blocked punches.

The Spider growled, "I was taken by that woman. She said she was looking for a Peter Parker like me. I told her I didn't know anyone named that". He took a massive swing at Miguel. Miguel dodged the attack and webbed the offending arm to the wall.

"So what is your name?" asked Miguel as he added to the webbing on the creature's arm.

The creature growled and ripped it's arm free. "PATTON PARNEL!!!!!"

Miguel shrugged, "Well it's pretty close".

Patton took another wild swing at him. Miguel easily dodged it and webbed a ceiling tile. He yanked it free and dropped it on Patton's head.

Patton growled and leapt at him. There was a bright blue flash and most off the hallway disappeared. The creature was pulled towards the swirling blue light of the collider. Miguel's hands were on the wall. He groaned as he felt himself being dragged inch by inch towards the blue light.

Gwen lifted Miles again but immidealty set him down after he cried out in pain. Miles grabbed her arm, "Leave me".

"Not a chance," said Gwen.

She lifted him ignoring the cries of pain, it brought tears to her eyes but it was better than an explosion. She fired a web and was ready to swing away when the wall disappeared and was replaced by a swirling blue light. The tile her web hit was sucked away and it pulled them towards the collider. Gwen let go off the web and hugged Miles.

Miles hugged her back, "I love you," he said unsure if Gwen heard him.

Miguel saw Miles and Gwen locked in a hug and speeding towards the collider. "Crap," said Miguel and he let go. He angled himself so that he sped towards them. He flew into them wrapping his arms around both of them. He spun them and the piece of oncoming debris hit him instead of them. He groaned in pain then smiled at the shocked expressions of Miles and Gwen. "Thought you two could use a chaperone". He spun them again and the debris slammed into him. "I hate kids," he groaned as they disappeared in the collider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Wanted this chapter to be up earlier but doctors like test. Please leave comments and criticism below. Also request are welcome but I make no promises, but the next chapter is fullfing a request so I'm willing to do them. In short don't be shy, you leave a comment I'll personally respond.


	11. Chapter 10

Peter punched the table leaving a large dent in it. "We have to find them".

Aunt May scowled at him and the dent in the table.

"We can't jump from earth to earth until you find them," said Noir.

Peter glared at him, "Well they aren't answering," he snapped.

"We should ask Miguel," said Peni,"He knows the earths the best".

"Well he's disappeared to!" yelled Peter.

"THAT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" yelled Noir.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" yelled Ham.

"Peter inside voice," snapped Aunt May her voice like a whip.

All three Peters looked at their feet bashfully. "Yes mam," they mumbled.

"Let's try calling them again," said Peni.

The Peters nodded somewhat reluctantly. Peter B dialed Miles on his Gizmo. Peni dialed Gwen. Noir dialed Miguel. None of them got a response.

A Few Hours Earlier

When they went through the collider the bright blue light was replaced by a darkness. Webs were everywhere a earth at the center of each. Unfortontly one thing that hadn't changed when they went through was their speed. They still were going extremely fast as they zoomed by the webs of the multiverse.

Miguel saw they were speeding towards an earth. "HOLD ON!!" he yelled.

They passed into the earth a blue aura around them. They were speeding towards a jungle. Miguel spun them, they crashed through the tree tops the branches slapping Miguel's back. They smashed through a small tree, Miguel winced in pain and antetipation of what came next. They slammed into the ground. Miguel heard something crack and he roared in pain. He released his grip on Miles in Gwen as pain shot through his body. He felt the wet ground. "Great it's raining," he groaned.

Gwen rolled off of Miguel her brain firing a million miles an hour. Did Miles say what I think he said? Are they going to be ok? I need to help Miles and Miguel. Do I feel the same way about him?

She shook herself and looked at them both. Miles's chest was smeared with red blood but it looked like his bleeding had stopped. She heard something of Miguel's snap when he landed. "Let's go out of here then we can help you guys," Gwen told herself.

She tapped her gizmo but it didn't turn on. She tapped it again, it didn't turn on.

"It's AHHH, it dead," groaned Miguel.

Miles tapped his, it didn't turn on either. He frantically began slapping it but it didn't turn on.

"Don't worry, I don't use mine as much," hissed Miguel. He slapped his gizmo and sparks flew from it. He held it up, it was covered in cracks and wires shot out from every crack. "Oh," he said.

There was earth shaking roar in the distance. Their heads all snapped towards the sound but saw nothing but rain coming down.

"How will we get home?" asked Miles.

"We won't do it by," Miguel paused his neck bulging and his lip starting to bleed from how hard he bit down on it. He breathed deeply then resumed. "We won't do it by laying in the rain, let's find shelter".

Miles nodded and he gingerly stood up, then he nodded to Gwen. "Let's do it," he said weakly.

Time is now aligned

Peter dropped in front of the giant building. He walked up to the entrance which was guarded by two men holding large guns. Peter was about to open the door when one of them said, "Sorry sir you can't go in there".

Peter's eyes narrowed into small slits. Webs shot out pulling away both of their guns. Both of them reached for their hips. Peter webbed both of them to the building. He dropped one of the guns then gave the other one a curious look. "I think I'll hold onto this," said Peter.

He walked into the building which was bustling with people in suits. Peter raised the gun and fired into the ceiling. The people in the building leapt for cover most of the pulling out guns. "Tell Nick Fury to get his ass down here, I need to talk to Doc Ock".

The people in suits spoke in the comms in their ears. "He'll be with you shortly," said a secretary holstering her pistol.

Peter tossed her the rifle, "Thanks," he said.

Peter waited about 10 minutes then the man himself appeared: Nicholas J. Fury. He had a long black leather trench coat, underneath it a black shirt and black pants. His signature eye patch covered his left eye. "Mr. Parker, I thought you were dead".

Peter waved it aside, "Different guy, now we both know you have Doc Ock, take me to her".

Fury smiled slightly, it was an unnerving sight. "Alright but we're gonna have a talk on the way there".

Gwen and Miles carried Miguel until they found a cave. It was significantly darker in the cave without the little bit of light from the sun that made it through the clouds. They leaned Miguel up against a wall where he kept breathing deeply.

"I'll try to get a fire going," said Miles.

Miguel shook his head, "Don't bother, everything outside is to wet". He threw his gizmo on the ground. "Venom Strike that, battery will overload and light on fire".

Miles's brow creased in thought. "Why can't I just Venom Strike one of ours and charge it".

Miguel shook his head, "It'll overload and blow".

Miles's shoulders drooped discouraged. "Oh". He venom struck Miguel's and it lit on fire.

Gwen looked at Miguel, "Why did our gizmos die?"

Miguel blinked rapidly fighting off sleep. "The gizmos have a limited battery life. However they also are solar powered so I didn't see it being an issue. But you two managed to drain the battery, you really were seeing each other a lot".

Gwen and Miles looked away from the other blushing furiously. Gwen cleared her throat despearate to change the subject, "Sooo, uh, what do we do?"

Miguel winced then answered, "We wait for the weather to clear, charge your gizmos up and we go".

"Hmm," said Miles.

They sat in awkward silence for several seconds, "So Miguel, why did you give us these?"

Miguel shifted slightly then sighed, "Doc Ock isn't the biggest threat out there. If that threat gets loose it'll take more than one of us to defeat it. It'll take all of us".

Miles and Gwen both stared at him, "What is it?"

Miguel looked at them fear in his eyes, "The Lion," he said.

"Huh," said Miles.

Miguel shrugged, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up if the sun comes out".

Miles and Gwen looked at each other. Gwen saw his chest which was still covered in blood and claw marks. "Let's get you cleaned up," said Gwen.

Miles looked at his chest, "Oh yeah".

Gwen gathered some water in Miguel's mask. The thing could do everything. "Lay down," Gwen told Miles. He instantly complied. Gwen blushed. "You'll need to take the top of suit off".

Miles blushed furiously but he took the top part of his suit off it fell down hanging at his waist. He's pretty cut, said a part of Gwen. Stop it, she thought. But he did say, started the other part of her. It was just the wind, thought Gwen though even she didn't believe it. Do you even want it to of been the wind, thought the other part of Gwen. I don't know Gwen realized. "Uh Gwen," said Miles. Gwen blushed at the realization that she had been caught staring, "Sorry". Gwen soaked her mask in the water and started sponging his chest. Gwen's mask slowly turned pink as she cleaned away the blood. She touched one of the cuts and Miles hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," said Gwen withdrawing her hand. She looked at her other hand and realized it was on Miles's shoulder. She bashfully withdrew that one as well.

"It's ok," groaned Miles gritting his teeth.

Gwen looked at the cuts again. They were eight long slices going from his collarbone to his abdomen. There were four cuts going both ways diagonally making a X. "We need to sew these shut," said Gwen.

"With what?" said Miles.

Gwen tapped her web shooter, "We have the string we just need something to poke you with".

They both looked at Miguel. "MIGUEL!" they said in unison.

Miguel shot up looked at them in surprise, then intrigue mixed with confusion. "Why is Miles shirtless?"

They both blushed furiously staring at the ground. "Uh we need something to sew Miles's cuts," said Gwen her face bright pink.

Miguel sighed. "Go grab a twig, I'll make it pointy," his claws popped out as he talked.

Gwen did what he said and he sharped it, it resembled a toothpick when he was done.

Miles regarded it skeptically, "Really Gwanda, you're gonna stab me with toothpick".

Gwen attached a web to the end of the toothpick, "Yes".

Miles grimaced. "Sorry for calling you Gwanda".

Gwen laughed, "Well we should be even after this".

She lined up the toothpick to the end of the cut and she started to slide through. Miles jerked in pain. Gwen pressed down on his chest, "Hold still," she scolded. Then she noticed where her hand was and she ducted her head to hide her blush. She glided the toothpick in and out of all 8 cuts sewing them each individually. When she was done she looked at Miles. Their eyes met and she felt herself being drawn into his dark brown eyes. The feeling of his heartbeart quicking snapped her out of it. She removed her hand blushing.

They sat in awkaward silence for several seconds, then Miles mumbled, "Thanks".

Gwen gave him a loving smile, "Anytime Morales".

Fury and Peter sat in the back seat of an SUV looking at each other. "If you're not Peter Parker who are you?" asked Fury.

"Peter Parker," said Peter.

Fury leaned forward slightly, "Now my hearin' ain't as good as it used to be. But I'm pretty sure you said you're from a dead guy".

Peter looked at him and said, "Are there any listening devices in here".

Fury looked insulted, "Of course not (Beep) other than my ears".

Peter nodded, "Ok, well I'll tell you but you don't get the tech and you don't get to use the kid".

Fury leaned back in his seat. "Fine but I get to pick your brain".

Peter held out his hand.

Fury looked him straight in the eyes and shook it.

Peter started his story.

A few hours later they arrived at The Raft. They walked past cell after cell filled with villians. One of the last ones that they arrived at was Olivia Octavious's cell. Her suit and mechanical arms were gone, replaced by a bright orange jumpsuit.

Fury slammed down a piece of paper and a pencil. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the multiverse".

She laughed, "And why would I do that. All I'll do is rot here anyway".

Fury glared down at her. "You'll do it or I will make things very uncomfortable for you". 

She scoffed, "Bring me the box with my things. You don't have to bring my arms but bring the rest. Then I'll tell you everything I know".

The storm was still going strong when Miguel fell asleep. Miles pursed his lips then he thought to himself go for it. "Uh, Gwen".

She looked at him, "Yeah".

Miles pursed his lips. "Uh before we went through the collider. Uh did you hear any weird noises?" Miles immediately chastised himself, you idiot not the time to play dumb.

Panic shot through Gwen. Play dumb, she thought. "What kind of noises?" she asked.

Miles sighed with relief, "Uh nothing, it sounded kind of like words".

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, then her eyes widened. She walked towards Miles in daze.

What's going on? thought Miles. Is she going to kiss me, is she going to say something, is she going to leave?

Gwen pointed outside. "The sun," she said in a faint voice.

Miles looked outside and saw sunshine.

They looked at each other grinning widely. "We're going home," said Miles.

Fury dumped the items on the table in front of Doc Ock. She rummaged through the pile then pulled out a pager.

"Seems low tech for you," said Fury.

She pressed a button on it and smiled. "Well lions are low tech".

They looked at the screen of the pager. The background was yellow and there was a black lion head emblem in the center.

Author's Note: I got home from the hospital and the painkillers are working today so things are looking up. Sorry if the last part seemed unoriginal I couldn't help myself. I answer any comments or DMs personally. Anyone who figures out who the Lion is gets to ask me any question and I'll answer it. Happy Hunting. PS. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

Gwen stood outside charging her goober. It had been a surprisingly uneventful trip, she thought, maybe our luck is finally turning.  
      
Then there was a shout of pain from inside the cave. Gwen spun around and ran inside the cave. Miles and Miguel were glitching their faces contorted in pain. Miguel’s glitch ended a few seconds before Miles’s did. Gwen wanted to stay and comfort them but it wouldn’t help them. She ran back outside holding her gizmo up to the sky. Suddenly it beeped and vibrated. She dropped it in surpurise. She fired a web stopping it from hitting the muddy ground. She tapped the gizmo, she had over 100 missed calls and over 200 text. Gwen swiped until she found the icon to open a portal. She tapped it but a message popped up saying, “Not enough power”.  
      
Gwen growled in frustration. She stormed back into the cave and looked at Miguel. “It says there’s not enough power to open a portal,” she snapped.  
      
Miguel adjusted himself wincing as he did, “Then there’s not enough energy to open a portal. There should be a app that tells you what earth we’re on. Then just text one of the others and they’ll pick us up”.  
      
Gwen sighed with relief. “Ok,” she said and started fidgeting with the gizmo.  
      
“Kids,” sighed Miguel, “Give them a advanced piece of technology and they’ll learn how to use it, but then stop”.  
      
“Peni made a better version of what you did,” pointed out Miles.  
      
Miguel didn’t have a response to that.  
      
“Ok it’s sent,” proclaimed Gwen.  
      
They all sighed with relief, “Well they should be here in a few minutes then,” said Miguel.  
    

    Peter B had gone back to Aunt May’s to brainstorm with the others, Doc Ock had been a bust she had no way to find them. They sat around the table none of them having an idea when their gizmos all beeped at once. They looked at them it was a text from Gwen in the group chat. “On Earth-99476”.  
      
They all rushed to open a portal to the earth but Peni had the fastest fingers. She opened the portal and looked at them expectantly. “Come on”.  
      
They went through the portal and arrived at the mouth of the cave. A small fire illuminated the scene. Miguel was asleep, he looked rough and his suit was covered in rips but otherwise he looked fine. What drew all their attention was the sight of Miles laying on the ground shirtless with Gwen kneeling over him. “Miles I have to check them,” she said.  
      
Peter B, Porker, and Peni all stared at them jaws hanging open. Noir was the only one who didn’t seem surprised, then again he rarely showed any emotion.  
      
Noir cleared his throat. Miles and Gwen bolted apart and looked at the sound.  
      
Peter shook his head and started laughing, “I’m not even going to ask. Let’s get you kids home”.  
      
Miguel who had woken up when Noir cleared his throat gave Peter a baleful look. “What am I chopped liver?” he asked.

    Peter helped Miles walk through the portal while Penny and Noir helped Miguel. “We need to get you guys to a hospital,” said Peter.  
      
Miles plopped down in a chair sighing in relief. “I’ll call my dad. He has a friend that’s a doctor”. Miles made the call, his dad picked up before the second ring.  
      
“Miles, Miles are you ok? What happened? Where are you?” asked his dad frantically.  
      
Miles wiped away tears, “Hey dad, I’m…not great but not to bad. Listen we need a doctor who won’t tell anyone about us”.  
      
“Miles what happened?” asked his dad.  
      
“There was fight, I swear I’m ok just a scratch,” said Miles.  
      
Gwen and Peter looked at him skeptically. Miles shot them a glare.  
      
“Ok,” said Jefferson, “Where are you, I’ll take you and your friends to the hospital”.  
      
Miles looked for Aunt May to ask her for the address, but he twisted at the wrong angle and hissed in pain as he almost tore his “stiches”.  
      
“Miles what was that?” asked his dad.  
      
“Nothing,” managed Miles with his teeth clenched. “It’s in Queens I’ll text you the address”.  
      
His dad sighed, “Ok, I’ll be there in in a few minutes. Just need to make a few calls”.  
      
Miles hung up. He asked Aunt May for the address, Peter webbed Miles’s phone away and text it to Jefferson. Then he tossed it back to Miles. “He’ll be here in a few minutes,” said Miles.  
      
They all nodded in understanding, nobody doing much of anything.  
      
The doorbell rang.  
      
They all faced the door spidey senses tingling.  
      
“That’s not him,” said Miles trying to get out of the chair.  
      
Peter opened the door, standing in the doorway was the Spider-Monster. “FOOD!” it yelled.  
      
“Bad guy,” said Miguel.  
      
Peter grabbed a peppermint from a dish next to door. “Have a breathmint you could use it”.  
      
The creature roared in anger and swiped at Peter. Peter ducted the attack. He kicked the Spider-Monster into the road. The other two Peters joined him by the door.  
      
“Time to dance,” said Noir.  
      
The monster looked at the three of them and started to run away.  
      
The Peters nodded and chased after it.  
      
“That could be trouble,” muttered Miguel.  
      
“What do you mean,” asked Aunt May concern written all over her face.  
      
“How did he get here, and is he alone?” asked Miguel.

    

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Aunt May opened it. Jefferson stood in the doorway. He saw Miles and ran up to him. “Miles are you ok?” he asked.  
      
“Dad, I’m fine,” said Miles.  
      
“Miles he’s your dad. Drop the tough guy act,” said Gwen.  
      
“You fixed me,” said Miles indiginatly.  
      
“Miles are you ok?” asked his dad eyes boring into Miles.  
      
Miles opened his mouth to say that he was fine then he sighed. He threw aside the blanket and his dad gasped. Miles looked down it wasn’t a pretty sight. The cuts were not sewn well and some had started to turn black. His chest wasn’t covered in blood anymore but the way that his suit hung around him in shreds didn’t look good.  
      
“Let’s get you to the hospital,” said Jefferson.  
      
“We need to take Miguel he broke something,” said Miles.  
      
“I’ll be fine,” said Miguel.  
      
Gwen poked his side and Miguel let out a yelled in pain.  
      
“There’s enough room for all three of you, let’s go,” said Jefferson.  
      
The three of them crammed in the back. Miles and Gwen blushed as they were smooched together. “Do one of you want to get in the front?” asked Jefferson.  
      
“Yes,” said Miguel instantly.  
      
He was getting ready to get in the front, when open the door he screamed.  
      
“Hi,” said the monotone voice of Noir.  
      
“How did you, when, who,” stuttered Jefferson indigently.  
      
Peter landed next to the car, “Sorry he likes to freak people out,”  
      
Jefferson looked at him a shocked expression on his face. “No, we’re full”.  
      
Noir got out and Miguel took his place.  
      
Peni waved at Jefferson, “Konichiwa,” she said.  
      
“This couldn’t get weirder,” said Jefferson.  
      
“It can get weirder,” proclaimed Ham holding out his hand which was dripping wet. “I just threw a bad guy in a lake that’s why their wet, no other reason”.  
      
Jefferson shook himself as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “We’re going to hospital”. He drove off turning on his sirens as he sped towards the hospital.  
   
Once the got to the hospital Miles and Miguel were taken in wearing their mask. They got a room that was in a relatively empty part of the hospital. After around ten minutes the doctor who was named Greg came in.  
      
“Afternoon gentlemen,” he said.  
      
Jeff shook his hand and thanked him.  
      
The door opened again and Rio rushed inside. “Mi hijo,” exclaimed Rio wrapping Miles in tight hug.  
      
“Mama I’m fine,” protested Miles.  
      
She looked at his chest and exclaimed in horror. “Who did this?!”  
      
“Mama I dealt with it,” said Miles in a soothing tone.  
      
“And who did these stiches they look like they were having a stroke while doing it,” she exclaimed.  
      
Miles laughed at his mom’s reaction. Then he yelled in pain as his laugh put pressure on his stitches.  
      
Rio began looking him up and down and the doctor walked over to him. “Help Miguel he broke something saving us,” protested Miles.  
      
His mother gave him a proud look while the doctor turned his attention. He poked Miguel’s side and Miguel groaned in pain. “We need to X-Ray you. I’ll get a hospital gown, then we’ll get you down to radiology”.  
      
Miguel nodded and the doctor went to get a hospital gown. “I’ll get a kit so I can do these stiches right,” said Rio walked off.   
      
Jefferson looked at Miles and Miguel. “So what happened?”  
      
Miles waved aside the question, “We fought some bad guys”.  
      
“It got hairy,” said Miguel.  
      
Miles grunted in agreement.  
      
“Broken bones and cuts across your entire body counts as more than getting hairy. I don’t want to fight you one this spider-man thing but don’t jerk me around Miles,” said Jefferson.  
      
Miles nodded. “Ok. What do you want to know”.  
      
“What happened,” repeated Jefferson.  
      
Miles looked at Miguel who gestured for him to start talking. Miles sighed and started, “We found out where Doc Ock was and we went to arrest her…”

      
When Miles was finished Jefferson rubbed his temples unsure of how to respond. Miles had stopped mid-story when his mom came to redo his stiches. She said that some of his cuts were infected, the doctor agreed and they gave him antibiotics.  
      
“You’ll have some nasty scars,” commented the doctor.  
      
Miles shrugged, he was fine with scars, really he was fine just to be breathing after what The Lizard did.

Miguel had his X-Ray done by the time Miles had finished. He had broken four broken ribs and had cracked a vertebra. There were contusions all over his body from the debris and landing.  
      
Later that night the doctor told them that they had visitors. The other Spiders came in. Peter hugged Miles and patted Miguel on the shoulder. “Sorry for doubting you,” Peter whispered to him.  
      
Miguel chuckled, “Hey I disappeared I would have doubted me to”.  
      
Peni told Miles to get well soon, scolded what she called ancient medicine, and looked at Miguel with a raised eyebrow. “Really a battery?”  
      
Miguel shrugged, “It’s solar powered”.  
      
Peni snorted in disgust.  
      
Noir gave Miles and Miguel get well cards.  
      
Ham gave them both cartoon style kisses.  
      
Gwen gave Miguel a thank you card. She put a vase of flowers on the stand between their beds. She handed Miles a ticket. “To my next show, you’d better be there,” she said.  
      
“Wow she has to ask you out that’s just sad,” said Peter.  
      
Gwen fired a web that slammed on Peter’s mouth. Peter shot her an annoyed look then set about trying to rip it off.  
      
Miles smiled at her, “I’ll be there,” he said.  
      
Peter’s gizmo went off. He checked it and his eyes widened into saucers. “Someone broke into Aunt May’s, she said a old man, a spidery Doc Ock, and some people she couldn't see were the ones who did it. Apparently they fired webs,” he said. He looked at Miguel, "You were right the spider monster didn't come here alone".  
      
He bolted out the door the others running after him. Miles and Miguel tried to get up but Gwen held down Miles while the doctor held down Miguel. “We’ll handle it,” said Gwen and she ran after Peter.

Meanwhile on Earth-001…

    Morlun felt a buzz. He pulled out the pager and smiled. He looked over his family and shouted, “Make preparations The Great Feast shall soon begin”.

Author's Note: Sorry that this character is more on the boring side, but the next chapter will not. Things are going to get real. As always comments are very welcome and DM me if you want to.


	13. Chapter 12

Peter punched the table leaving a large dent in it. "We have to find them".

Aunt May scowled at him and the dent in the table.

"We can't jump from earth to earth until you find them," said Noir.

Peter glared at him, "Well they aren't answering," he snapped.

"We should ask Miguel," said Peni,"He knows the earths the best".

"Well he's disappeared to!" yelled Peter.

"THAT'S NOT OUR FAULT!" yelled Noir.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" yelled Ham.

"Peter inside voice," snapped Aunt May her voice like a whip.

All three Peters looked at their feet bashfully. "Yes mam," they mumbled.

"Let's try calling them again," said Peni.

The Peters nodded somewhat reluctantly. Peter B dialed Miles on his Gizmo. Peni dialed Gwen. Noir dialed Miguel. None of them got a response.

A Few Hours Earlier

When they went through the collider the bright blue light was replaced by a darkness. Webs were everywhere a earth at the center of each. Unfortontly one thing that hadn't changed when they went through was their speed. They still were going extremely fast as they zoomed by the webs of the multiverse.

Miguel saw they were speeding towards an earth. "HOLD ON!!" he yelled.

They passed into the earth a blue aura around them. They were speeding towards a jungle. Miguel spun them, they crashed through the tree tops the branches slapping Miguel's back. They smashed through a small tree, Miguel winced in pain and antetipation of what came next. They slammed into the ground. Miguel heard something crack and he roared in pain. He released his grip on Miles in Gwen as pain shot through his body. He felt the wet ground. "Great it's raining," he groaned.

Gwen rolled off of Miguel her brain firing a million miles an hour. Did Miles say what I think he said? Are they going to be ok? I need to help Miles and Miguel. Do I feel the same way about him?

She shook herself and looked at them both. Miles's chest was smeared with red blood but it looked like his bleeding had stopped. She heard something of Miguel's snap when he landed. "Let's go out of here then we can help you guys," Gwen told herself.

She tapped her gizmo but it didn't turn on. She tapped it again, it didn't turn on.

"It's AHHH, it dead," groaned Miguel.

Miles tapped his, it didn't turn on either. He frantically began slapping it but it didn't turn on.

"Don't worry, I don't use mine as much," hissed Miguel. He slapped his gizmo and sparks flew from it. He held it up, it was covered in cracks and wires shot out from every crack. "Oh," he said.

There was earth shaking roar in the distance. Their heads all snapped towards the sound but saw nothing but rain coming down.

"How will we get home?" asked Miles.

"We won't do it by," Miguel paused his neck bulging and his lip starting to bleed from how hard he bit down on it. He breathed deeply then resumed. "We won't do it by laying in the rain, let's find shelter".

Miles nodded and he gingerly stood up, then he nodded to Gwen. "Let's do it," he said weakly.

Time is now aligned

Peter dropped in front of the giant building. He walked up to the entrance which was guarded by two men holding large guns. Peter was about to open the door when one of them said, "Sorry sir you can't go in there".

Peter's eyes narrowed into small slits. Webs shot out pulling away both of their guns. Both of them reached for their hips. Peter webbed both of them to the building. He dropped one of the guns then gave the other one a curious look. "I think I'll hold onto this," said Peter.

He walked into the building which was bustling with people in suits. Peter raised the gun and fired into the ceiling. The people in the building leapt for cover most of the pulling out guns. "Tell Nick Fury to get his ass down here, I need to talk to Doc Ock".

The people in suits spoke in the comms in their ears. "He'll be with you shortly," said a secretary holstering her pistol.

Peter tossed her the rifle, "Thanks," he said.

Peter waited about 10 minutes then the man himself appeared: Nicholas J. Fury. He had a long black leather trench coat, underneath it a black shirt and black pants. His signature eye patch covered his left eye. "Mr. Parker, I thought you were dead".

Peter waved it aside, "Different guy, now we both know you have Doc Ock, take me to her".

Fury smiled slightly, it was an unnerving sight. "Alright but we're gonna have a talk on the way there".

Gwen and Miles carried Miguel until they found a cave. It was significantly darker in the cave without the little bit of light from the sun that made it through the clouds. They leaned Miguel up against a wall where he kept breathing deeply.

"I'll try to get a fire going," said Miles.

Miguel shook his head, "Don't bother, everything outside is to wet". He threw his gizmo on the ground. "Venom Strike that, battery will overload and light on fire".

Miles's brow creased in thought. "Why can't I just Venom Strike one of ours and charge it".

Miguel shook his head, "It'll overload and blow".

Miles's shoulders drooped discouraged. "Oh". He venom struck Miguel's and it lit on fire.

Gwen looked at Miguel, "Why did our gizmos die?"

Miguel blinked rapidly fighting off sleep. "The gizmos have a limited battery life. However they also are solar powered so I didn't see it being an issue. But you two managed to drain the battery, you really were seeing each other a lot".

Gwen and Miles looked away from the other blushing furiously. Gwen cleared her throat despearate to change the subject, "Sooo, uh, what do we do?"

Miguel winced then answered, "We wait for the weather to clear, charge your gizmos up and we go".

"Hmm," said Miles.

They sat in awkward silence for several seconds, "So Miguel, why did you give us these?"

Miguel shifted slightly then sighed, "Doc Ock isn't the biggest threat out there. If that threat gets loose it'll take more than one of us to defeat it. It'll take all of us".

Miles and Gwen both stared at him, "What is it?"

Miguel looked at them fear in his eyes, "The Lion," he said.

"Huh," said Miles.

Miguel shrugged, "I'm going to sleep, wake me up if the sun comes out".

Miles and Gwen looked at each other. Gwen saw his chest which was still covered in blood and claw marks. "Let's get you cleaned up," said Gwen.

Miles looked at his chest, "Oh yeah".

Gwen gathered some water in Miguel's mask. The thing could do everything. "Lay down," Gwen told Miles. He instantly complied. Gwen blushed. "You'll need to take the top of suit off".

Miles blushed furiously but he took the top part of his suit off it fell down hanging at his waist. He's pretty cut, said a part of Gwen. Stop it, she thought. But he did say, started the other part of her. It was just the wind, thought Gwen though even she didn't believe it. Do you even want it to of been the wind, thought the other part of Gwen. I don't know Gwen realized. "Uh Gwen," said Miles. Gwen blushed at the realization that she had been caught staring, "Sorry". Gwen soaked her mask in the water and started sponging his chest. Gwen's mask slowly turned pink as she cleaned away the blood. She touched one of the cuts and Miles hissed in pain. "I'm sorry," said Gwen withdrawing her hand. She looked at her other hand and realized it was on Miles's shoulder. She bashfully withdrew that one as well.

"It's ok," groaned Miles gritting his teeth.

Gwen looked at the cuts again. They were eight long slices going from his collarbone to his abdomen. There were four cuts going both ways diagonally making a X. "We need to sew these shut," said Gwen.

"With what?" said Miles.

Gwen tapped her web shooter, "We have the string we just need something to poke you with".

They both looked at Miguel. "MIGUEL!" they said in unison.

Miguel shot up looked at them in surprise, then intrigue mixed with confusion. "Why is Miles shirtless?"

They both blushed furiously staring at the ground. "Uh we need something to sew Miles's cuts," said Gwen her face bright pink.

Miguel sighed. "Go grab a twig, I'll make it pointy," his claws popped out as he talked.

Gwen did what he said and he sharped it, it resembled a toothpick when he was done.

Miles regarded it skeptically, "Really Gwanda, you're gonna stab me with toothpick".

Gwen attached a web to the end of the toothpick, "Yes".

Miles grimaced. "Sorry for calling you Gwanda".

Gwen laughed, "Well we should be even after this".

She lined up the toothpick to the end of the cut and she started to slide through. Miles jerked in pain. Gwen pressed down on his chest, "Hold still," she scolded. Then she noticed where her hand was and she ducted her head to hide her blush. She glided the toothpick in and out of all 8 cuts sewing them each individually. When she was done she looked at Miles. Their eyes met and she felt herself being drawn into his dark brown eyes. The feeling of his heartbeart quicking snapped her out of it. She removed her hand blushing.

They sat in awkaward silence for several seconds, then Miles mumbled, "Thanks".

Gwen gave him a loving smile, "Anytime Morales".

Fury and Peter sat in the back seat of an SUV looking at each other. "If you're not Peter Parker who are you?" asked Fury.

"Peter Parker," said Peter.

Fury leaned forward slightly, "Now my hearin' ain't as good as it used to be. But I'm pretty sure you said you're from a dead guy".

Peter looked at him and said, "Are there any listening devices in here".

Fury looked insulted, "Of course not (Beep) other than my ears".

Peter nodded, "Ok, well I'll tell you but you don't get the tech and you don't get to use the kid".

Fury leaned back in his seat. "Fine but I get to pick your brain".

Peter held out his hand.

Fury looked him straight in the eyes and shook it.

Peter started his story.

Gwen had fallen asleep for a quick nap. She smiled in her sleep and Miles caught himself staring. "Stop it it's creepy," he said chastising himself.

His gaze drifted back to her and Miles was reminded of a song he like to listen to, so he stared to sing. "Found my home, she made me leave the thrills at home, and I'm fine. Really think I found my home, shortly made me feel at home. She made me leave the thrills at home and I'm fine with it. She really made me loose control, I'ma let my love unfold. We're just two lost souls but we're fine with it". Miles slid over so he was closer to Gwen. "There's love at my front door, short notice. She's not like the sane girls, yeah I noticed, think I met my soulmate, yeah I know it. When it gets dark outside in you I confide, you helped me face my demons, I won't hide. Girls like you are hard to find, I hope you don't mind of I give you the time of your life". Miles looked around and scoffed.

"Doing a great job at that," he muttered. Then he continued singing, "life is not the same with your pictures in my frame, now that your here I want nothing to change. You pick me up when I'm down, I need you around. You seen me through the darkest times, girl is there something that your trying to find? You brought meaning to my life, all because of you I do right. Because of you I have a purpose, fight for the world because your worth it".

Miles brushed his hand along Gwen's cheek. "Think I found my soulmate, yeah, I know it".

A few hours later they arrived at The Raft. They walked past cell after cell filled with villians. One of the last ones that they arrived at was Olivia Octavious's cell. Her suit and mechanical arms were gone, replaced by a bright orange jumpsuit.

Fury slammed down a piece of paper and a pencil. "You're going to tell us everything you know about the multiverse".

She laughed, "And why would I do that. All I'll do is rot here anyway".

Fury glared down at her. "You'll do it or I will make things very uncomfortable for you". 

She scoffed, "Bring me the box with my things. You don't have to bring my arms but bring the rest. Then I'll tell you everything I know".

The storm was still going strong when Miguel fell asleep. Miles pursed his lips then he thought to himself go for it. "Uh, Gwen".

She looked at him, "Yeah".

Miles pursed his lips. "Uh before we went through the collider. Uh did you hear any weird noises?" Miles immediately chastised himself, you idiot not the time to play dumb.

Panic shot through Gwen. Play dumb, she thought. "What kind of noises?" she asked.

Miles sighed with relief, "Uh nothing, it sounded kind of like words".

Gwen opened her mouth to say something, then her eyes widened. She walked towards Miles in daze.

What's going on? thought Miles. Is she going to kiss me, is she going to say something, is she going to leave?

Gwen pointed outside. "The sun," she said in a faint voice.

Miles looked outside and saw sunshine.

They looked at each other grinning widely. "We're going home," said Miles.

Fury dumped the items on the table in front of Doc Ock. She rummaged through the pile then pulled out a pager.

"Seems low tech for you," said Fury.

She pressed a button on it and smiled. "Well lions are low tech".

They looked at the screen of the pager. The background was yellow and there was a black lion head emblem in the center.

Author's Note: I got home from the hospital and the painkillers are working today so things are looking up. Sorry if the last part seemed unoriginal I couldn't help myself. I answer any comments or DMs personally. Anyone who figures out who the Lion is gets to ask me any question and I'll answer it. Happy Hunting. PS. Next chapter should be up tomorrow.

P.S.S. I do not own the lyrics to Hide. I simply think it is a great song. Hope everyone likes the new part.


	14. Chapter 13

Gwen stood outside charging her goober. It had been a surprisingly uneventful trip, she thought, maybe our luck is finally turning.  
     
Then there was a shout of pain from inside the cave. Gwen spun around and ran inside the cave. Miles and Miguel were glitching their faces contorted in pain. Miguel’s glitch ended a few seconds before Miles’s did. Gwen wanted to stay and comfort them but it wouldn’t help them. She ran back outside holding her gizmo up to the sky. Suddenly it beeped and vibrated. She dropped it in surpurise. She fired a web stopping it from hitting the muddy ground. She tapped the gizmo, she had over 100 missed calls and over 200 text. Gwen swiped until she found the icon to open a portal. She tapped it but a message popped up saying, “Not enough power”.  
     
Gwen growled in frustration. She stormed back into the cave and looked at Miguel. “It says there’s not enough power to open a portal,” she snapped.  
     
Miguel adjusted himself wincing as he did, “Then there’s not enough energy to open a portal. There should be a app that tells you what earth we’re on. Then just text one of the others and they’ll pick us up”.  
     
Gwen sighed with relief. “Ok,” she said and started fidgeting with the gizmo.  
     
“Kids,” sighed Miguel, “Give them a advanced piece of technology and they’ll learn how to use it, but then stop”.  
     
“Peni made a better version of what you did,” pointed out Miles.  
     
Miguel didn’t have a response to that.  
     
“Ok it’s sent,” proclaimed Gwen.  
     
They all sighed with relief, “Well they should be here in a few minutes then,” said Miguel.  
    

    Peter B had gone back to Aunt May’s to brainstorm with the others, Doc Ock had been a bust she had no way to find them. They sat around the table none of them having an idea when their gizmos all beeped at once. They looked at them it was a text from Gwen in the group chat. “On Earth-99476”.  
     
They all rushed to open a portal to the earth but Peni had the fastest fingers. She opened the portal and looked at them expectantly. “Come on”.  
     
They went through the portal and arrived at the mouth of the cave. A small fire illuminated the scene. Miguel was asleep, he looked rough and his suit was covered in rips but otherwise he looked fine. What drew all their attention was the sight of Miles laying on the ground shirtless with Gwen kneeling over him. “Miles I have to check them,” she said.  
     
Peter B, Porker, and Peni all stared at them jaws hanging open. Noir was the only one who didn’t seem surprised, then again he rarely showed any emotion.  
     
Noir cleared his throat. Miles and Gwen bolted apart and looked at the sound.  
     
Peter shook his head and started laughing, “I’m not even going to ask. Let’s get you kids home”.  
     
Miguel who had woken up when Noir cleared his throat gave Peter a baleful look. “What am I chopped liver?” he asked.

    Peter helped Miles walk through the portal while Penny and Noir helped Miguel. “We need to get you guys to a hospital,” said Peter.  
     
Miles plopped down in a chair sighing in relief. “I’ll call my dad. He has a friend that’s a doctor”. Miles made the call, his dad picked up before the second ring.  
     
“Miles, Miles are you ok? What happened? Where are you?” asked his dad frantically.  
     
Miles wiped away tears, “Hey dad, I’m…not great but not to bad. Listen we need a doctor who won’t tell anyone about us”.  
     
“Miles what happened?” asked his dad.  
     
“There was fight, I swear I’m ok just a scratch,” said Miles.  
     
Gwen and Peter looked at him skeptically. Miles shot them a glare.  
     
“Ok,” said Jefferson, “Where are you, I’ll take you and your friends to the hospital”.  
     
Miles looked for Aunt May to ask her for the address, but he twisted at the wrong angle and hissed in pain as he almost tore his “stiches”.  
     
“Miles what was that?” asked his dad.  
     
“Nothing,” managed Miles with his teeth clenched. “It’s in Queens I’ll text you the address”.  
     
His dad sighed, “Ok, I’ll be there in in a few minutes. Just need to make a few calls”.  
     
Miles hung up. He asked Aunt May for the address, Peter webbed Miles’s phone away and text it to Jefferson. Then he tossed it back to Miles. “He’ll be here in a few minutes,” said Miles.  
     
They all nodded in understanding, nobody doing much of anything.  
     
The doorbell rang.  
     
They all faced the door spidey senses tingling.  
     
“That’s not him,” said Miles trying to get out of the chair.  
     
Peter opened the door, standing in the doorway was the Spider-Monster. “FOOD!” it yelled.  
     
“Bad guy,” said Miguel.  
     
Peter grabbed a peppermint from a dish next to door. “Have a breathmint you could use it”.  
     
The creature roared in anger and swiped at Peter. Peter ducted the attack. He kicked the Spider-Monster into the road. The other two Peters joined him by the door.  
     
“Time to dance,” said Noir.  
     
The monster looked at the three of them and started to run away.  
     
The Peters nodded and chased after it.  
     
“That could be trouble,” muttered Miguel.  
     
“What do you mean,” asked Aunt May concern written all over her face.  
     
“How did he get here, and is he alone?” asked Miguel.

    

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Aunt May opened it. Jefferson stood in the doorway. He saw Miles and ran up to him. “Miles are you ok?” he asked.  
     
“Dad, I’m fine,” said Miles.  
     
“Miles he’s your dad. Drop the tough guy act,” said Gwen.  
     
“You fixed me,” said Miles indiginatly.  
     
“Miles are you ok?” asked his dad eyes boring into Miles.  
     
Miles opened his mouth to say that he was fine then he sighed. He threw aside the blanket and his dad gasped. Miles looked down it wasn’t a pretty sight. The cuts were not sewn well and some had started to turn black. His chest wasn’t covered in blood anymore but the way that his suit hung around him in shreds didn’t look good.  
     
“Let’s get you to the hospital,” said Jefferson.  
     
“We need to take Miguel he broke something,” said Miles.  
     
“I’ll be fine,” said Miguel.  
     
Gwen poked his side and Miguel let out a yelled in pain.  
     
“There’s enough room for all three of you, let’s go,” said Jefferson.  
     
The three of them crammed in the back. Miles and Gwen blushed as they were smooched together. “Do one of you want to get in the front?” asked Jefferson.  
     
“Yes,” said Miguel instantly.  
     
He was getting ready to get in the front, when open the door he screamed.  
     
“Hi,” said the monotone voice of Noir.  
     
“How did you, when, who,” stuttered Jefferson indigently.  
     
Peter landed next to the car, “Sorry he likes to freak people out,”  
     
Jefferson looked at him a shocked expression on his face. “No, we’re full”.  
     
Noir got out and Miguel took his place.  
     
Peni waved at Jefferson, “Konichiwa,” she said.  
     
“This couldn’t get weirder,” said Jefferson.  
     
“It can get weirder,” proclaimed Ham holding out his hand which was dripping wet. “I just threw a bad guy in a lake that’s why their wet, no other reason”.  
     
Jefferson shook himself as if to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. “We’re going to hospital”. He drove off turning on his sirens as he sped towards the hospital.  
   
Once the got to the hospital Miles and Miguel were taken in wearing their mask. They got a room that was in a relatively empty part of the hospital. After around ten minutes the doctor who was named Greg came in.  
     
“Afternoon gentlemen,” he said.  
     
Jeff shook his hand and thanked him.  
     
The door opened again and Rio rushed inside. “Mi hijo,” exclaimed Rio wrapping Miles in tight hug.  
     
“Mama I’m fine,” protested Miles.  
     
She looked at his chest and exclaimed in horror. “Who did this?!”  
     
“Mama I dealt with it,” said Miles in a soothing tone.  
     
“And who did these stiches they look like they were having a stroke while doing it,” she exclaimed.  
     
Miles laughed at his mom’s reaction. Then he yelled in pain as his laugh put pressure on his stitches.  
     
Rio began looking him up and down and the doctor walked over to him. “Help Miguel he broke something saving us,” protested Miles.  
     
His mother gave him a proud look while the doctor turned his attention. He poked Miguel’s side and Miguel groaned in pain. “We need to X-Ray you. I’ll get a hospital gown, then we’ll get you down to radiology”.  
     
Miguel nodded and the doctor went to get a hospital gown. “I’ll get a kit so I can do these stiches right,” said Rio walked off.  
     
Jefferson looked at Miles and Miguel. “So what happened?”  
     
Miles waved aside the question, “We fought some bad guys”.  
     
“It got hairy,” said Miguel.  
     
Miles grunted in agreement.  
     
“Broken bones and cuts across your entire body counts as more than getting hairy. I don’t want to fight you one this spider-man thing but don’t jerk me around Miles,” said Jefferson.  
     
Miles nodded. “Ok. What do you want to know”.  
     
“What happened,” repeated Jefferson.  
     
Miles looked at Miguel who gestured for him to start talking. Miles sighed and started, “We found out where Doc Ock was and we went to arrest her…”

     
When Miles was finished Jefferson rubbed his temples unsure of how to respond. Miles had stopped mid-story when his mom came to redo his stiches. She said that some of his cuts were infected, the doctor agreed and they gave him antibiotics.  
     
“You’ll have some nasty scars,” commented the doctor.  
     
Miles shrugged, he was fine with scars, really he was fine just to be breathing after what The Lizard did.

Miguel had his X-Ray done by the time Miles had finished. He had broken four broken ribs and had cracked a vertebra. There were contusions all over his body from the debris and landing.  
     
Later that night the doctor told them that they had visitors. The other Spiders came in. Peter hugged Miles and patted Miguel on the shoulder. “Sorry for doubting you,” Peter whispered to him.  
     
Miguel chuckled, “Hey I disappeared I would have doubted me to”.  
     
Peni told Miles to get well soon, scolded what she called ancient medicine, and looked at Miguel with a raised eyebrow. “Really a battery?”  
     
Miguel shrugged, “It’s solar powered”.  
     
Peni snorted in disgust.  
     
Noir gave Miles and Miguel get well cards.  
     
Ham gave them both cartoon style kisses.  
     
Gwen gave Miguel a thank you card. She put a vase of flowers on the stand between their beds. She handed Miles a ticket. “To my next show, you’d better be there,” she said.  
     
“Wow she has to ask you out that’s just sad,” said Peter.  
     
Gwen fired a web that slammed on Peter’s mouth. Peter shot her an annoyed look then set about trying to rip it off.  
     
Miles smiled at her, “I’ll be there,” he said.  
     
Peter’s gizmo went off. He checked it and his eyes widened into saucers. “Someone broke into Aunt May’s, she said a old man, a spidery Doc Ock, and some people she couldn't see were the ones who did it. Apparently they fired webs,” he said. He looked at Miguel, "You were right the spider monster didn't come here alone".  
     
He bolted out the door the others running after him. Miles and Miguel tried to get up but Gwen held down Miles while the doctor held down Miguel. “We’ll handle it,” said Gwen and she ran after Peter.

Meanwhile on Earth-001…

    Morlun felt a buzz. He pulled out the pager and smiled. He looked over his family and shouted, “Make preparations The Great Feast shall soon begin”.

Author's Note: Sorry that this character is more on the boring side, but the next chapter will not. Things are going to get real. As always comments are very welcome and DM me if you want to.


	15. Chapter 14

The Peters slowly walked into Aunt May’s house. The door was gone and the walls were covered with webs. A spider shaped drone scanned them and flew off. “Whoever you are come out,” shouted Peter.  
      
“Don’t do it,” hissed a voice.  
      
“I don’t take orders from you,” snapped a voice with a British accent. A man stepped out, he wore a suit a lot like Peter B’s but near the chest instead of a spider emblem it made a sort of British flag.  
     
There was a mechanical sound and another Spider-Man came out. He had a red and black suit but the most distinctive thing about him was the mechanical spider like arms on his back. This Spider-Man looked at the other Peters. “You three are going to tell me why a portal sucked my through a giant web and brought me to an alternate dimension”.  
     
“You have bad manners,” said Noir.  
      
The Spider-Man with mechanical arms stood up indigently. “Excuse me. I think I have a right to be cranky considering that-,” he glitched falling the ground.  
      
“Boys will you calm down,” a woman walked in from another room. She didn’t wear a mask the bottom of her face was covered by a red fabric. Her suit looked like webs except for the arms and legs which were tar black.  
     
“I’ll calm down when I get answers,” snapped the Spider-Man with mechanical arms.  
     
“Why are young people always in such a hurry to get into a fight,” sighed a weary voice. A wrinkled man with silver hair wearing a tattered suit and no shoes emerged from the kitchen.  
      
“Anybody else want to enter the scene with a dramatic line?” asked Ham.  
      
“on’t ‘orry ere’s only two more,” said the Spider-Man with a british accent.  
      
A short woman emerged from another room. “Hi guys,” she said. She looked at the Peters and her eyes widened. “Dad,” she said.  
      
Noir and Ham looked at Peter B. Peter B looked around to make sure that she wasn’t talking to someone else. He pointed at himself, “Me?!” he exclaimed.  
     
She nodded numbly.  
     
Peter blinked a few times. “Nope,” he said and collapsed on the floor.  
     
Ham looked at Peter. Noir looked at the assembled Spider-People and asked “who’s the last one?”  
      
“Me,” said a voice.  
      
A Spider-Man dropped from the ceiling. He wore an all red suit except for the eyes and a blue hoodie with a spider emblem. “Call me Ben, Ben Riley,” he said.  
      
“Ok, well there are a lot of you,” proclaimed Ham, “So we need an introduction montage to know who you all are, go”.  
      
      
The Spider-Man with the British flag on his chest stepped forward, “My name is-,” he began.  
      
“Hold on,” interrupted Ham, “Miles, Gwen, and Miguel will want to hear this”. Ham called the three of them, they all answered within seconds of each other, their faces popping up as holograms from his gizmo.  
     
The Spider-Man looked like he was going start talking again when Ham cut him off, “We need to wake up Peter, you don’t want to have to explain it all again do you?”  
      
The Spider-Man sighed, “I suppose not,” he said.  
      
Ham and Noir slapped Peter for several minutes until he woke up. “What’s going on,” he exclaimed.  
      
“Introduction montage,” said Ham.  
      
“Oh…okay,” said Peter.  
      
The Spider-Man who tried to talk earlier cleared his throat and began. “My name is Billy Braddock, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last 12 years I’ve been the one and only Spider-UK. I saved the city a few times, the country a few more, royals a couple times. I even saved the world once, all by me self,” he said proudly.  
      
“Okay, your turn,” said Ham pointing at the Spider-Man with the mechanical legs.  
      
He sighed, “My name is Otto Octavious, I killed Peter Parker and for the last eight years I’ve the one and only Superior Spider-Man”.  
      
Peter stood up so quickly it looked like he flew. “What,” he shrieked his voice cracking slightly.  
      
Superior Spider-Man shot him an annoyed look. “I switched bodies with Peter Parker and then killed him when he was in my old body. For the last eight years I’ve been the one and only Superior Spider-Man. I saved the city a few times, beat up my old allies, I even…did this”. The scene changed to battle with the Avengers where he stood surrounded by them while he was covered in black ooze. “I AM SUPERIOR VENOM,” he roared. “We don’t really talk about that,” he said.  
      
“Ok, you next,” said Ham pointing at the old man.  
      
The old man cleared his throat, “My name is Ezekiel Sims, I did a ritual to get Spider-Man’s powers. I locked a girl in a basement for 10 years, beat up the Spider-Man of my universe-,” he said.  
      
“WOAH WOAH WOAH!” shouted Ham, “You’re a bad guy”.  
      
“No…I’m interesting,” said Sims.  
     
Ham shook his head pointing at woman wearing the suit that had a web design.  
      
She immediately took up the cue, “My name is Cindy Moon, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and for the last ten years I’ve the one and only Silk. I saved the city, then I saved the again, and again, and well you get the point. I even did uh this” The scene changed and it showed her getting very very friendly with the Peter Parker/Spider-Man of her universe. "I like talking about that," she said.  
      
Peter looked at her dumbly, “You smell nice”.  
      
“DAD!” shouted the girl.  
      
Peter shook himself, “What?” he asked dumbly.  
      
Ham pointed at the man who had the hoodie on. “What about you?”  
      
The man with the hoodie on said, “My name is Ben Reilly, I was cloned from Peter Parker and for the last ten years I’ve been the one and only Scarlett Spider. I saved the city, I couldn’t save my brother, Peter Parker, so I save everyone else instead. And uh…I did this”. The scene changed and they saw him with razor sharp teeth and in all red with black viens throughout his body, “I AM CARNAGE!!” he roared. “We don’t really talk about that,” said Ben.  
      
They looked at Gwen’s hologram she shot them a glare and they looked away.  
      
“My turn,” said the girl. “My name is May Parker, my friends call me Mayday my father Peter Parker”.  
      
Peter muttered something to himself and Noir said, “Not me”.  
      
The girl continued, “My father Peter was bitten by a radioactive spider, like thirty years ago, and I got his powers. Then when I turned twelve I became the one and only Spider-Girl. And for the last two years I’ve been protecting New York with him. We saved the city a lot, saved a lot people, but I couldn’t save-,” she started.  
      
“Zip it!!” yelled Superior Spider-Man, “Don’t spoil the future you’ll ruin it”.  
      
She groaned, “I hate time travel”. Then she started her story up again, “And I uh, did this”.  
      
The scene changed and they saw her as young girl, with a little boy. “Did you get?” asked the little boy.  
      
The little girl nodded excitly and pulled out a web shooter.  
      
“Shoot it,” said the little boy.  
      
She pressed a button and the web fired and slammed into a lamp shattering it. “What was that?” rang a voice that sounded identical to Peter’s.  
      
“Uh…Benji,” she said.  
      
“We don’t really talk about that,” said Mayday.  
     
The scene faded and Peter shook his head in dismay, “That was Aunt May’s lamp,” he protested.  
      
Mayday winced, “I know”.  
     
“Guess we know that your daughter will get your powers,” said Miles’s hologram.  
      
“Oh joy,” muttered Peter.  
      
“Hey at least you don’t have to wonder about a name,” said Miles.  
      
Peter shot him a glare, “Yeah this will so fun to explain to MJ”.  
      
“So how did you get here?” asked Miles.  
      
“Well it’s kind of long story,” said Spider-UK.  
      
The scene changed and they saw them all slam into billboards.  
      
“Maybe not that long,” said Superior Spider-Man.  
      
“Getting you home will be easy, we just have to build you a couple of gizmos,” said Peni.  
      
“A couple of what?” snapped Ezekiel.  
      
Miguel and Peni quickly explained the gizmos.  
      
“I’ll get started on them,” said Peni opening a portal to her dimension and hopping through.  
      
“Since of you are introduced, I’m Peter Porker just call me Ham, this is Peter Parker called him Noir, this is Miles, that’s Gwen, that’s Miguel, this is Peter Parker he’s selfish he claimed the name Peter, and it was Peni that just left,” said Ham.  
      
“We need a name,” said Peter, “What about the Arachvenger, no the Webvengers, maybe the Spivengers”.  
      
“The Superior Super Heroes,” said Superior Spider-Man.  
      
“The Finest of The Multiverse,” said Spider-UK.  
      
“Not spidery enough,” said Scarlet Spider.  
      
“What about Spider-Army,” said Ezekial.  
      
“Nah,” they all said.  
      
They sat in scielence the Noir said in a monotone voice, “Web Warriors”.  
      
They all grinned at him.  
      
“I like it,” said Peter.  
     
“It’s nice,” said Miles’s hologram.  
      
“It’ll work,” said Gwen.  
      
“Superior Web Warriors,” said Octavious.  
      
“Ok this whole superior thing is getting old fast,” said Peter.  
     
“But I am superior,” said Superior Spider-Man.  
      
    

 

    A massive explosion shook the building. “BREACH, WE HAVE A BREACH ON THE FIRST FLOOR. ONE ASSAILANT CONSDIERED TO BE EXTREMLY DANGEROUS,” shouted the intercom of the Raft.  
      
Olivia leaned back in her chair smiling. Several minutes passed and she began to hear the sound of gunshots. Several more minutes passed and the sound was getting closer and closer.  
      
“THE BULLETS AREN’T AFFECTING HIM, WHERE ARE THOSE ROCKET LAUNCHERS,” shouted a guard.  
      
Screams rang out with the bullets and soon the guards ran past her cell. “Retreat,” they cried.  
      
A large shadow loomed over her cell and a deep voice said, “You have fulfilled your side of the bargain. Now for your reward”. Clawed hands grabbed the bars of her cell and with one pull ripped off the front of her cell.  
      
Olivia walked out stretching both her smile and her legs. “I think we’ll need more than just you and your family”.  
     
“Hmm perhaps you are right, they are very powerful,” he said.  
      
Olivia smiled, “Fortunately for us we have the cream the crop right here”, she said waving her arm in the direction of the other cells, “all we have to do is pick”.  
      
The man smiled his pointed incisors gleaming in the light, “Then it is time for a harvest,” he said.

 

Comment down below with opinions, criticism, and what villains should show up. Anybody says a DC villain will get a nasty @. Fair warning.


	16. Chapter 15

Peni had skipped the bells and whistles on the gizmos so that she could finish them sooner. Their new visitors were especially grateful for the no glitching feature.  
    
  In the meanwhile Miguel tapped his trey thoughtfully.  
     
“Miguel,” snapped Miles.  
     
Miguel looked at him surprised, “Yeah?”  
     
“Stop tapping your trey, it’s getting annoying,” he said.  
      
“Sorry, just thinking,” said Miguel.  
      
Miles was intrigued it wasn’t as if had anything better to do, since he was still stuck in the hospital bed and Gwen had gone home. “What about?”  
      
“The collider was in Patton’s universe, so why did they come to your universe,” said Miguel.  
      
“I don’t know maybe when the collider broke they just ended up here,” said Miles.  
      
Miguel’s eyes narrowed, “They just happened to end up in your universe, the universe where all of us are, no I don’t like it something is up”.  
      
      
      
    Peter’s gizmo rang and he answered. Nick Fury’s face appeared. “Someone broke Olivia Octavious out of prison, she shut off security but he was looking at other cells. Sandman’s cell, Rhino’s cell, even Tombstone’s cell. If they are planning a major assault will you be able to deal with it”.  
      
“I’ve got a team,” said Peter.  
      
“Who put you in charge,” said Superior Spider-Man.  
      
“Shut up,” said Peter.  
      
“A team will work,” said Fury.  
      
There was a distant explosion, “I’m gonna have to call you back,” said Peter hanging up.  
      
“Let’s web em’ up,” said Peter putting on his mask and running towards the explosion.

      
    They arrived at the site of the explosion. The civilians had all ran away but standing in the smoking crater was Olivia Octavious.  
      
She looked up at them smiling, “This wasn’t my idea, my friend he wanted to have the first servings”.  
      
Morlun leapt from a nearby building landing right in the middle of the Web Warriors.  
      
He swung an arm and knocked away Ezikeal, Ben, and Ham. He gave a swift kick and sent Spider-UK flying.  
      
“That’s not nice,” said Peter jumping up and punching the man.  
      
The man wasn’t affected at all by the punch, he simply smiled. “Not even a drop of blood”.  
   
   He backhanded Peter who slammed into the ground head pounding with pain.  
    
  Noir pulled out a tommy gun from his trench coat and he opened fire. The bullets punched into Morlun each one leaving a large hole in him. “Hmm,” said Morlun. He darted forward in a blur and punched Noir who flew into a skyscraper.  
      
Silk leapt into the air shot two webs into the ground and pulled herself towards Morlun. She kicked his back and he stumbled forward. He spun to see who had struck him and Silk webbed his faced and pulled it towards her fist. His neck let out an audible snap at hit and he grinned, “You are ripe for the picking”.  
     
Superior Spider-Man leapt in front of him his mechanical arms stabbing Morlun while he punched him. Morlun grabbed one of his arms and flung him.  
     
Mayday swung past Morlun giving him a swift kick as she did. Morlun grabbed her web and with a yank pulled her towards him. She slid and was laying right under him. He pulled her up and cocked his head examining her. “Not ripe,” he said. His fist seemed to fly striking her in the face and her head lolled back. Morlun dismissively tossed her off of the building.  
     
“NO,” yelled Peter and he swung off the building catching her.  
    
  Morlun smiled at Silk, “You’ll make a fine meal”.  
    
  Suddenly there were several loud bangs and Morlun flinched as if struck. He turned and shot Noir a annoyed look. “That’s getting annoying”. He slammed a fist against his chest and bullets popped out his back.  
     
Noir threw the tommy gun aside and cracked his knuckles, “So ya wanna hard ball eh?”  
     
Morlun rolled his neck it cracked several times and he smiled, “Sure”.  
      
Noir charged, then he fired a web on the ground right behiend Morlun. Noir slingshot himself forward punching Morlun in the head. Morlun swung at Noir who dodged the swipe and shoved his hat on Morlun’s face. Noir hit Morlun on the chin with a massive uppercut Morlun stumbled back the hat flying off his face. The hat landed perfectly on Noir’s head and he tipped it at Morlun.  
      
Morlun growled and anger and lunged at Noir. Noir dodged the attack and delivered a series of swift punches to Morlun’s abdomen including one to the solar plexus. Morlun fell to his knees gasping for.   
      
“Pleasure doing business with you,” Noir with a hat tip. 

He drew back his fist and swung it at Morlun. There was a meaty smack as his fist struck Morlun’s palm. Morlun closed his hand and started squeezing Noir’s. Noir groaned in pain and swung with his other hand. Morlun caught that one as well and began crushing it. Morlun stood up snarling at Noir who looked up at him eyes wide with fear.  
      
“You’ll do,” Morlun hissed wrapping Noir in a hug and biting down on his neck.  
      
“NO!” yelled Ham.  
      
Noir looked at his friends and smiled, he hoped they could tell. “So long fellas,” he said with a tip of the hat. He reached into the folds of his trench coat and grabbed a pistol. He held it up to Morlun’s head and fired.   
      
Morlun yelled in pain and dropped Noir. He grabbed his head then snarled. He picked Noir back up throwing his gun aside and he bit back down. Noir went limp and his hat slowly drifted the ground.  
      
Morlun dropped him and looked at Doc Ock, “Let’s go”. He waved his hand and portals opened up taking both of them.  
    

    Several hours had passed everyone had been told what had happened. Peter B had gone to Noir’s dimension with Noir’s body, telling his relatives what had happened. Peni and Ham just cried, they weren’t able to do anything else.  
      
They were all gathered in the hospital room a gloomy silence over all of them, including Peter who had returned. Miguel gestured for Peter to join him and Ezekiel who were in the midst of a conversation.  
      
“Yeah?” asked Peter.  
      
“There are more them, the one we fought Morlun he’s the most powerful but there are more,” said Ezekiel.  
     
Peter’s eyes widened in fear, “What do we do”.  
      
Miguel and Ezekiel shrugged.  
      
Miles hobbled over to them a determined look in his eyes, “We get more firepower”.  
      
“Who?” asked Ezekiel.  
      
Miles pulled out his phone quickly typing something in it. Then he handed it to Peter, “I was thinking about giving him call”.  
      
Peter scoffed, “I don’t believe it, you have him to”.  
      
“Have who?” asked Miguel.  
     
Peter ignored Miguel’s question instead looking at his gizmo, “Can this thing go to a new spot in the same dimension?”  
      
“Yes,” said Miguel cautiously, “Why?”  
      
“I’m going to San Francisco,” said Peter giving the phone back to Miles. On the screen was a pure black figure except for its massive toothy grin and pure white eyes.  
     
Miguel grinned, “I know that guy. This plan seems promising”.  
    

https://youtu.be/xFbnyftPHAQ

Author's Note: As always comments and criticism are welcome. Even hate mail is welcome. Also Noir was my favorite, but not sorry. Finally still time to say what villains you want to appear in the upcoming chapter.


	17. Chapter 16

Eddie Brock was zooming down a deserted stretch of road. He grinned as the wind whipped at his face through his hair.

“We should find a snack,” said Venom.

“You just ate that guy,” said Eddie indigently.

Suddenly something hit his bike and it stopped flinging him. He hit the road several things breaking and twisting at strange angles. Venom quickly fixed him and Eddie stood up. “WHO DID THAT?!” he roared. There was no answer except for the hum of his engine and the chirps of crickets.

Eddie walking over to his motorcycle examining the damage. There were several nasty dents but otherwise it seemed fine. Eddie looked at the wheel and his heart clenched in fear, a web was stuck in it.

“You know they have great healing technology in the future, fixes almost anything but it’s got nothing on your friend,” said a voice from the shadows of the night.

“SHOW YOURSELF!” shouted Eddie.

There was the sound of footsteps but Eddie saw nothing. Then a few feet from him the air shimmered and the new Spider-Man stood there. The suit looked slightly different but it was diffently him.

“I think future tech is better, I mean how else could it bring somebody back from the dead,” said another voice. A red and blue Spider-Man stepped out from the shadows.

“You’re, you’re, you’re dead. I saw it on the news,” said Eddie.

“Let’s kill him,” said Venom.

Peter shrugged, “Tech in the future is great”.

“How did you get to the future?” asked Eddie the journalist part of his brain spinning.

“I know a guy…and a girl,” said Peter.

“Hey man, we’re not here to fight. We’re here to ask for your help,” said Miles.

“Lies, let’s eat them,” said Venom.

“Look I had to leave New York because of you,” said Eddie looking at Peter, “And I mean no hard feels I’m doing good but I don’t want any trouble”.

“We’re not the trouble,” protested Miles.

“Tell that to my bike,” snapped Eddie.

“Don’t eat the bike,” said Venom.

Eddie straightened up confused, “What”.

Peter and Miles exchanged a confused look but neither said anything.

“Ok, guys I’m going to go home and go to sleep,” said Eddie.

“You forgot the midnight snack,” said Venom.

Peter sighed, “I’m sorry Eddie we weren’t asking, we need your help. Please don’t make us do this the hard way”.

Eddie sighed, “Mask”.

Venom enveloped him, “Copy”.

“HOLY ****!” squawked Miles.

Venom shot a tendril at Miles. Miles venom struck the tendril and Venom hopped back hissing at him.

Peter shot a guardrail with his web slingshoting himself in Venom. Venom stumbled backwards then growled in anger.

Peter punched at Venom but a tendril shot out and grabbed his arm. Venom punched Peter and then slammed him on the road. He look around, where was the other one?

Something landed on his back then he convulsed wildly and collapsed the ground smoking.

“Ow,” groaned Peter. He glared up at Miles, “You took your time”.

“Thanks Miles, that was a nice move Miles,” said Miles. He chuckled and held out his hand to Peter.

Peter sighed and clasped it letting Miles pull him up. They looked at Venom who laid unmoving. “Let’s call in the others”.

 

Peni it turned out was the best driver of all of them. Miles and Peter threw Venom in the back of the truck she was driving. In the back was also Miguel and Ben Reilly.

“That future tech does work wonders,” said Miguel.

“Told you,” shouted Peni before slamming the gas.

Miles, Miguel, Ben, and Peter all fell back in the truck bed.

“We’re trying to get him to the room before he wakes up no go on a roller coaster,” snapped Peter.

“This is nothing in my world they have roller coasters that kill you and bring you back to life,” said Peni cheerfully.

Miles, Peter, and Ben exchanged a disturbed look then they looked to Miguel. He looked just as disturbed as them, "I don't have those".

 

EDDIE, roared a familiar voice.

Eddie bolted up, “What?!” He breathed deeply calming himself and he looked around. He was chained to a chair speakers surrounding the chair.

“This looks like trouble,” said Venom.

“This your fault, darn parasite,” grumbled Eddie.

“PARASITE!!!” roared Venom in outage.

The door opened and Peter B walked in. 

Eddie flinched in surprise, “You’re older, and thicker”.  
Peter shot him an annoyed look, “Yeah I’ve heard that before”.

“What’s gone on?” asked Eddie.

“When’s dinner, is it him?” asked Venom.

“Have you heard of the parallel dimensions theory?” asked Peter.

“No,” said Eddie.

Peter sighed, “Basiclly there are infinite dimensions all of which are similar but none quite the same. I come from a dimension called Earth-616. This is Earth-1610 and a guy visited here recently. You have seen it on the news”.

Eddie nodded, he had.

“Then you know that we’ve got a common enemy,” said Peter.

Eddie shrugged, “Eh man look, a guy wants to eat you not my problem. I wish you luck but I’m not out”.

A high pitched sound started blasting from the speakers. Eddie’s chair fell over as he thrashed in pain. Peter waved at a wall and the sound stopped. Eddie panted as the pain began to recede.

Peter walked over to him and righted his chair.

“NOW LET’S EAT HIM!!” said Venom.

Eddie shook his head still unable to speak.

“Now one of my fellow Spider-Men would like to do that until you agree to help us. But then as soon as you let us out you’d attack us,” said Peter.

“YES! LET’S DO THAT,” yelled Venom.

“But I don’t think we need to convince you,” said Peter.

“And why’s that @$$hole,” groaned Eddie.

Peter looked at him straight in the eyes. “Because we’re both good guys. And good guys save people, so even if you don’t want to save us then help us to save the people that we’ll save”.

“$#@% he’s right,” conceded Venom.

Eddie looked at him in headache finally fading, “You’ll owe us, big time”.

Peter held out his hand, “We all will,” he said.

Eddie took Peter’s hand, then he stood up and put his other hand on Peter’s. “I still hate your guts,” said Eddie walking to the door.

Peter shrugged, he could live with that.

 

They were all gathered around a holotable in Miguel’s universe. Several of the web warriors, namely Ezekiel and Otto had objected to Eddie being given a gizmo but Peni gave hers ending the debate. Then Miguel gave Peni a portal home so she could work on Sp//dr 3.

“We have one advantage,” said Miguel. “Morlun has to come to us”.

“We should set up traps,” said Otto.

Peter scoffed at him, “What are we going to Kraven him?”

Otto shrugged, “I killed the Kraven in my universe so sure”.

Peter was about to object then decided to drop it, he wasn’t getting in an argument for Kraven.

“We need to keep the fight out of the city,” said Miles.

“We need to figure out how to kill them,” said Otto.

“If we can’t it’ll be for nothing, the many over the few,” said Ezekiel.

Gwen pursed her lips an idea beginning to form in her head.

“Hey uh can me and Miles go to my dimension I have an idea,” said Gwen.

Some of the other spiders regarded her suspiciously namely Otto, some of the spiders looked surprised, none more so than Miles.

“Uh, what?” he said.

“Morlun is gathering villians right, well why don’t we gather heroes. And there’s one in my dimension,” said Gwen.

Peter, Miguel, and Miles shared a wide eyed look. “It’s risky,” said Miguel.

“Do it,” said Peter.

Miguel and Miles looked at him surpurised, “What?” said Miguel.

Peter gave him a shrug, “We’re outmatched why not even the odds a little”.

“What am I chopped liver,” said Eddie. “Shut up,” he said a second later.

Everyone looked at him confused, none of them had been talking.

Eddie gave them an annoyed look, “What do you want Venom out so he can talk to you guys to”.

The spiders all immediately began saying no vehemently.

Eddie walked away to a corner and started arguing with Venom, it was an odd sight.

Miles nodded to himself breathing deeply, “Let’s do it,” he said.

Peter nodded at him, “Ok stay safe you two and no funny business”.

 

Miles and Gwen took her gizmo to her dimension. It was night in her dimension so they both took off their over clothes revealing their suits underneath. They swung through the city to Aaron’s apartment. They landed on a roof that looked right into the apartment.

Gwen put her hand on Miles’s back and felt him trembling. Gwen pulled off her mask and turned Miles so he was facing her. “Miles talk to me,” she said.

Miles pulled up his mask he was crying underneath. “I killed him and he won’t even know me. What if it’s because of me that he was a villain,” he sobbed.

Gwen hugged Miles, she felt him stiffen then he relaxed and hugged her back. “Miles it was not your fault, Kingpin fired that gun there was nothing you could have done”.

Miles pulled away from her but his hands were still on her sides. “Thank you,” he said.

They stared into the others eyes. “Gwen I-,” began Miles.

There was a purple flash and Prowler’s kick sent them both flying. Miles skidded to a stop on the other side of the roof. Gwen was hanging onto the edge of the roof by her fingertips. Prowler ignored Miles instead he stood over Gwen who had managed to put her mask back on with her other hand. “So long,” said Prowler. He kicked her hand purple energy blasting her off the roof.

Miles sprinted past his uncle not even looking at him. He saw Gwen speeding towards the ground eyes wide in fear. Miles extended his arm out and fired a web at Gwen. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Gwen reached up for the web as the pavement got ever closer.

Gwen a web of her own and it hit Miles’s web the two meshing together. Time became normal again Miles slung Gwen up towards the roof. She landed on the roof, punched Prowler with her left hand, and slung Miles up to the roof with her right. Miles landed on the roof and venom struck Prowler. Prowler spun through the air then slid back hand in the ground, his claws leaving large gouges in the roof. He stood up and the claws on his other hand snapped out.

“Ring around the Rosie,” said Gwen.

Miles shrugged, it was as good of plan as any.

They both fired webs that hit Prowler’s mask. Prowler pawed at his face trying to get the webs off. Miles and Gwen fired webs that hit Prowler’s side and they began running in a circle each going in the opposite direction of the other.

“Hey what are you doing, stop it!” yelled Prowler.

When they were satisfied Miles and Gwen released the webs and fist bumped the other while admiring their work. Prowler’s torso and legs were wrapped in a cocoon of webs.

“Go on,” said Gwen gesturing towards Prowler, “Talk to him”.

Miles nodded swallowing trying to clear his throat which was already thickening with emotion. He walked up to Prowler who was glaring at him. In one swift motion Miles removed both of their mask.

They just looked at each other neither saying anything. Finally Uncle Aaron spoke tears falling from his eyes and his voice thick with emotion, “Miles”.

Tears began to fall from Miles’s eyes, “Uncle Aaron”.  
Miles embraced him in a tight hug.

Gwen looked at Aaron’s face and dread built up in her as she sensed what he would say next. “Son, how are you alive?”

Miles broke the hug whipping away his tears, “What?” he said confused.


	18. Chapter 17

    The three of them stood on the roof Aaron was still tied up, Miles was pacing and Gwen gave him space. Miles stopped in front of Gwen, “You said I didn’t exist here”.

    “I didn’t think that you did,” said Gwen.  
    Miles sighed and rubbed his temples trying to think.

    “How are you alive?” asked Aaron.

    Miles and Gwen both spun to face him, Aaron was looking straight at Miles.

    Aaron breathed deeply shaking as he did. “There was gang shooting just over eight years ago. Some stray bullets hit you and your mother”. Tears flowed freely from Aaron’s face. “So how is my dead six year old son standing in front of me, almost a man”.

    Gwen opened a map of the multiverse on her gizmo. She explained the multiverse to Aaron he nodded along looking at Miles nearly the whole time.

    “So you’re not my son,” said Aaron deflating.

    Miles nodded unable to speak.  
    “I’m your nephew,” said Miles. He talked about his dad and mom. Aaron was surprised to hear that his brother was a police officer, Earth-65’s Jefferson had been the one to go down the criminal path.

    When Miles was finished Aaron looked at Gwen. “Let me guess, you’re his girlfriend and not a murder”.

    Gwen and Miles both blushed furiously and insisted that they were just friends. Aaron looked at them with a raised eyebrow but didn’t comment. Then Gwen explained what had happened with Peter.

    She didn’t tear up, noticed Miles.

    Aaron nodded. He looked straight into Miles’s eyes, “What do you need?”  
      
    A portal opened up in Miguel’s universe. He watched. Gwen stepped through, Miles stepped through, and then the Prowler stepped through.

    “It worked,” said Miguel surprised.

    Miguel and Aaron introduced themselves. 

    Aaron immediately began checking out technology that Miguel had laying around his engineer’s mind going into overdrive.

    Miguel winced as he watched but he didn’t say anything.

    “He’ll need a gizmo,” said Miles.

    Miguel nodded, “I’ll have him one in a couple hours”.

“Where are the others?” asked Gwen.

    “They went home, last days they may spend with their families,” said Miguel.  
    “What about you?” asked Gwen.

    Miguel shrugged, “I only have Layla and you guys”.

    Gwen looked at him her gaze filled with sympathy.

    “Don’t do that, I don’t want sympathy and I don’t like people. So go home and hope it’s not the last time you see your dad,” snapped Miguel.

    Gwen flinched and walked back to Miles and Aaron. She tapped Miles on the shoulder and he spun to face her a surprised look on his face.

    “I’m gonna head home. I’ll call you in a few hours,” she said.

    Miles nodded, “Ok, see you a few”.

    Gwen gave him a parting smile and opened a portal back her dimension. She stole one last glance at Miles and she was surpurised to see that he was looking at her. She looked away blushing and jumped through.

    Miles shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. He looked at his uncle and asked, “You draw?”

    Gwen threw clothes over her suit and walked home.  She breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of her dad’s car. She opened the door with her key and went into the living room. Her dad was reading a police file in the recliner.

    “I love you dad,” she said.

    He put down his file and looked at Gwen concern written all over his face. “I know,” he said cautiously.

    She sat in the chair next to his, “If things go bad tomorrow please remember that,”  said Gwen her voice thick with emotion and tears streaming down her face.

    “Hey what’s going on?” asked her dad.

    Gwen sniffled quickly before answering. She started talking about Morlun, about Noir, about Miles, everything just rushed out. Her dad nodded along not saying anything just listening. When she finished her dad rubbed her arm.

    “You know what the scariest part of falling in love is?” asked her dad.

    Gwen shook her head.

    Her dad smiled reminiscently, “Right when you realize that you’ve fallen in love”.

    She shook herself as if waking from a dream. “Why are you talking about love, shouldn’t you be telling me not to fight Morlun”.

    Her dad shook his head smiling in spite of himself. “Oh I’m going with you there’s no argument about that. But this Murhon guy-“

    “Morlun,” she corrected with a shake of her head.

    “He isn’t why you’re scared, Miles is,” said her dad.

    Gwen scoffed, “I’m not scared of Miles”.  
    Her dad smiled at her, simply happy for her. “No, you’re in love with him”.

    Gwen flinched almost falling off the chair, her eyes bugged out and her jaw fell open. She tried to speak but no words came out.

    Her dad smirked, “Invite him and his family over for dinner”.

    “His family can’t come they would glitch,” said Gwen triumphantly.

    “Ok, then we’ll go to their place,” said her dad.

    “But you would glitch,” said Gwen.

    “That’s fine,” said her dad with a shrug getting out of chair to get his things.

    “But it hurts a lot,” said Gwen.

    His dad looked at her “Really” written all over his face, “I was shot and went in a coma, I’ll be fine”.

    Gwen racked her brain for a reason that they couldn’t go, she didn’t find any. She sighed giving in. “Ok fine”.

    She called Miles praying he would say that his parents were busy or something. No such luck both of his parents were home.

    “Of course it’s ok,” said Miles cheerfuly.

    Gwen reluctantly told her dad who put on his coat, “Well let’s go”.

    Gwen opened a portal to Earth-1610 and they walked through.

    Gwen’s dad immediately gltiched but he wasn’t dissuaded instead he began whistling as they walked to Miles.

    “Why are you so happy,” said Gwen.

    Her dad smiled at her, “Because you fell in love with a guy who I’m willing to bet is head over heels for you, and a superhero”.

    “I’m not in love with Miles,” she said, wow that sounded feeble, she thought.

    “Alright well how do you feel when you’re around him?” asked her dad.

    Gwen thought about a smile covering her face just thinking about him, “I feel happy…warm…safe…loved” her eyes widened in surprise. “Oh ****!”

    Her dad gave her his “I told you so” look.  
    

    Before they knew they were at the Davis-Morales house. Gwen’s dad had glitched two more times on the way there. Gwen’s dad rang the doorbell.

    Several seconds passed and Jefferson opened the door. Gwen’s dad held out his hand, “Captain George Stacy, nice to meet you”.

    Jefferson shook his hand, “Likewise. My son tells me you’re an officer like me”.

    The two men immediately began exchanging police stories. Miles walked up to Gwen awkwardly, “Hey”.

    “Hey,” she said quietly. Gwen’s head was firing with questions, does he feel the same way about me, what do I do about this, what if he really meant what he said when we were going in the collider, did her really say that?

    Their gizmos started beeping. A static Miguel popped up from them, he was saying something but the static garbled it to much. “What’s he saying?” muttered Miles.

    “I don’t know,” said Gwen.

    Finally the static cleared and one word came through clearly, “Run!”

    Then the roof exploded.

Author's Note: I love cliffhangers. Also since I got the idea for this chapter today the big battle is tomorrow, so request for villains close at noon tomorrow. And if think this is bad cliffhanger wait till you see what I have in store.


	19. Chapter 18

Author's note: Please comment as you read because I feel like I messed up this chapter. And I want to see what parts need fixing and what parts you like.  
    

Miles felt himself being moved and bumping into things repeatedly. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Prowler dragging him away from the ruble of his house. Miles looked over and saw his dad unconscious. Prowler put them up against a building across the street and ran back into the ruble of the home.

    Miles stood up groaning in pain. He ran back into the house every step sending shots of pain through his body. There was a loud thump from behind him. Miles turned and saw a grinning Morlun.

    “You shall be quite delicious,” said Morlun.

    His hand shot towards Miles.

    Miles closed his eyes in anticipation. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes a saw a web attached to Morlun’s had which was a few inches from Miles’s throat.

    “Hey kid how you been,” shouted Peter B waving with one hand holding onto his web the other.

    Morlun’s other hand shot at Miles but there was a TWICK sound and a web hit Morlun’s other hand stopping it inches away from Miles.

    “You are not superior,” said Superior Spider-Man his real arms holding the web and his mechanical arms dug into the ground.

    “Fine,” said Morlun. He kicked Miles who went flying into the ruble of his house.

    Prowler set George Stacy and Rio against a wall. He offer Miles’s his hand. Miles grabbed it and Prowler pulled him up. Prowler opened his other hand, “You might need this”. Miles’s suit, mask, and webshooters were all there.

    “Can you buy me a minute,” asked Miles a smile creeping on his face.

    Prowler nodded and Miles ran into an alley.

    Morlun growled and wrenched the webs attached to his hands. Peter and Otto went flying and crashed into the street. Morlun ripped off the now not taunt webs. He looked at Peter and began walking towards him. Several shadows passed over Morlun and suddenly web after web was fired at him. Morlun swatted away or dodged as many of the webs as he could be soon he covered up to his neck in webs.

    “We got him!” cheered Mayday.

    “That’s the way do it,” said Spider-UK.

    “You got that right,” said Scarlett Spider.

    “Indeed,” said Ezekiel.

    “Why am I here?” asked Venom.

    “I don’t know,” said Miguel.

    Morlun starting laughing and he began laughing harder and harder.

    “What’s so funny?” asked Peter.

    Morlun laughed, “Did you really think I would come alone”.

    There was a loud clang and Olivia Octavious jumped down to the street below. “Hello”.

There was a massive clang and Rhino appeared after running through a building. 

There was a crackling sound and Electro leapt from a rooftop.

Sand burst through the windows of a building and then formed as a man, “Nice to see all again,” said Sandman.

There was the sound of a gun being loaded and Tombstone walked out grinning wildly. “You’re in trouble”.

The manhole on the street shot into the air and a red, skinner version of Venom.  
“CARNAGE!” it roared.

“Oh $#@%” said Venom.

There was another clang as Scorpion leapt from a rooftop, “Hola”.

Then there were nine thumps and nine figures stood up.

Morlun smiled, “It seemed a good time for a family reunion”.

“Thank you for arranging the feast brother,” said one of them.

“You’re welcome Verna,” said Morlun with a tip of his head. One his siblings walked over to him and ripped the webs off.  
Venom roared in outrage, Prowlers claws shot out, Miles appeared in his suit electricity dancing around his fingers, Scarlet Spider, Ezekiel, Spider-UK, Ham, and Mayday all leapt down to street below. Superior Spider-Man’s mechanical arms took aim at Morlun’s siblings. Gwen swung in and stood next to Miles, “Sorry to me a minute find my mask”.

“Web Warrior-,” began Otto.

“Wait a sec,” shouted Peter. He took off his mask and pulled out a smartphone, made a call. After a few rings whoever was on the other end picked up. “Hey you remember that thing I asked you about”. Peter nodded while listening. “Yeah you got them in the right spot”. Peter nodded a grin covering his face. “Sweet,” he proclaimed hanging up. Peter tapped quickly on his gizmo and it opened a portal.

    Otto glared at him then looked at the inheritors, “ATTACK!”

    A red streak shot out of the portal and into one of the inheriors. A cloud of dust obscured it they stared and if by sheer will the dust cleared. A man in a hot rod red and gold suit stood on top of one of the inheritors. He looked at Peter his mask sliding up, “Hey kid how you been”, the man had silver hair and a lightly wrinkled face.

    Peter grinned and pulled down his mask, “A lot better now”.

    Tony Stark’s mask went back and he looked around. “Wow thought there’d be more, this will be over in a snap”.

    “Bring anyone?” asked Peter.

    Tony shrugged, “Just a few friends”.

    Several forms stepped through the portal. The first was a massive green man with salt and pepper hair. The second was a middle aged man in an America themed suit and a shield. The third was a man in a black version of Iron Man’s suit.

    Hulk punched his palm, “Let’s smash”.  
    Morlun looked at them his face contorted in rage, “KILL THEM!”

    Carnage was the first to attack he leapt at Venom roaring as his arm turned sword like. Venom roared right back and leapt at Carnage.

    Hulk leapt at three of the Inheritors. He punched one, the other two hit him but he simply looked at them and scoffed.  He clapped and both were knocked to the ground.

    Prowler jumped at Rhino. Rhino’s blades shot out and he slashed at Prowler. Prowler slid to the left dodging the swipe. Then Rhino stabbed at him with his other blade. Prowler reached out and put his hand on the blade, then he boosted himself and hurdled the stab. His hand crackled with electricity as his claws went towards Rhino’s helmet.

    Superior Spider-Man went for the nearest Inheritor. She hissed at him and lunged forward her claws headed towards his throat. Otto’s arms fired their lasers, the shots hit her and she flew back.

    Otto webbed her to the ground. “Stay down”.

    She ripped of the webs and jumped at him.

    Captain America threw his shield at Morlun. Morlun slapped it aside. Cap punched him and kicked him several times. Morlun punched him and grabbed his leg he threw him into a building.

    Iron Man was lined up against Electro. Electro blasted him and Iron Man held up his hands. When Electro’s blast was finished Friday went, “Suit’s power is at %1200 percent”. Tony smiled, “I like this matchup”. A massive beam was fired from his chest and Electro was shot clear through.

    Peter B dodged Sandman’s hammer arm. Sandman’s other fist which was a giant fist of sand that slammed into him. Peter slammed into the ground and he saw a water tank on the roof. “Huh,” he said.

    Miguel led the remaining Web Warriors as they fought towards Morlun. Scorpion looked around and realized that it was him against several spiders. “Mierda,” he said.  
    He was instantly blanked it webs and Morlun glared at the oncoming spider people.

    “I will not be defeated by simple humans,” he roared.

    Hulk leapt and landed next to him.

    Morlun growled in anger. He dodged Hulk’s wild swing and punched him several times in the stomach. Hulk took another wild swing which Morlun dodged and he grabbed Hulk swinging him into the oncoming Spiders.

    Miles and Gwen looked at the fighting and saw Morlun knock down the other spiders.

    They jumped in front of him and he smiled, “Two that ripe for the picking”.

    The other spiders were swarmed with the other inheritors, “We have to get to Miles,” said Peni as Sp//dr 3 saw sliced at a inheritor.

    Morlun grabbed Miles. He dodged it and Gwen shot a web in Morlun’s hand. Morlun punched Gwen sending her flying. Miles shot a web at her which Gwen grabbed. He slung her at Morlun. She punched Morlun as she sped past him and landed on the wall behiend him. Morlun back handed Miles and grabbed Gwen by the throat.

    His arm pulsed as he squeezed harder. Gwen punched Morlun’s hand but he stared at her like she was a bug.

    Miles jumped at Morlun fist drawn back. Morlun slammed his fist down on Miles and planted his foot on him.

    Miles tried to move Morlun but he was to strong.

    Morlun looked down at him smiling, “You can watch”. He turned his attention back to Gwen and yanked her towards him. He drew back his head teeth gleaming. “Time to feast,” he said and jetted his mouth towards her. 

“NO!” roared Miles.

There was a massive flash of light and then everything went dark with the sound of crashing glass.

    Gwen looked around her head pounding, Everything was dark. She looked to her left and right. Friend and foe laid groaning in pain. What happened? She looked up and saw something glowing. She shielded her eyes and looked again. Miles?

    He stood fist clenched a aura of electricity around him. She saw someone else standing she looked and saw Morlun.

    Morlun bared his teeth at Miles. “You fool, all your friends are ripe for the picking”.

    Miles looked at him not an ounce of fear in his voice, “You’ll have to go through me”.  
    Morlun smiled, “Challenge accepted”.

    They ran at each other. Morlun leapt into the air teeth bared. Miles shot a web on a lamppost and slingshot himself at Morlun. He slammed into Morlun feet first.

Electricity flared and Morlun was knocked several more feet in the air. Miles webbed him and yanked Morlun towards him. Morlun grinned and wrapped Miles in a bear hug.

    Electricity flared again and Morlun flew into the ground smoking. Miles landed and slowly started walking towards Morlun. Morlun stood shakily his clothes tattered and torn. His body was covered in bruises while Miles looked untouched.

    Morlun snarled at him, “You mortal, you can’t hope to defeat me”.

    Miles looked at him unmoving, “I don’t hope that I can, I know that can”.

    Morlun flinched as if struck then he roared and leapt at Miles.

    A bolt of energy leapt from Miles’s body and struck Morlun who slammed into the ground again.

    Morlun stood up snarling. He lunged throwing a wild punch at Miles. Miles punched at Morlun. Their fist struck and Morlun flew back electricity flowing into him.

    Morlun got up again groaning in pain. “I am inevitable”.

    “No, you’re done,” said Miles.

    Morlun’s face contorted in rage, “I won’t kill you, I’ll leave a scrap of life in and you can watch as I consume your friends. I think I’ll eat that girl last, she looks like a sweet treat”.

    A massive bolt of energy shot from Miles and slammed into Morlun. Morlun was blast through a building and onto another street. Miles swung so he was right in front of Morlun who was just getting up.

    “You will not touch her,” roared Miles. He punched Morlun and he flew through the air slamming into another building.

    “Or them,” roared Miles. He webbed Morlun and pulled Morlun to him.  He punched Morlun who was blasted into another building leaving a crater in the wall.

    “I’ll kill her just like I did your friend,” chuckled Morlun.

    Miles eyes flew open in fury. He punched Morlun who flew through the building and into the East River.

    Morlun jumped out and landed on the sidewalk. “I won’t be defeated by a temper tantrum over a crush”.

    Miles looked at Morlun and a calmness fell over him as the realization struck him, “It’s not a crush, I love her”.

    Morlun scoffed, “Disgusting”. He leapt at Miles.

    Miles jumped over the attack spun and punched Morlun. Morlun was blasted by the venom strike and slammed into the ground convolusing wildly.

    Miles landed and looked at Morlun. Steam curled from his body and a foul stench came from him. His skin began to glow blue and then he flashed. Miles looked away shielding his eyes. When looked back the only sign of Morlun was the crater where he had laid.

    There was twick sound and some the of the Web Warriors led by Peter B swung over to him. “MILES THAT WAS AMAZING WHEN DID YOU LEARN TO DO THAT?”

Miles panted and suddenly felt extremely tired. “I uh-,” began Miles. He wobbled and then everything went black.

The scientist was looking over his charts when a red aura flashed into the room. He jumped in surprise and looked at it curiously. "What are you?" Mused the scientist.

He leaned towards it and it leapt into him. He jerked wildly on the floor and finally stopped, his eyes had turned blood red.

His assistant opened the door. "Michael I heard a bang everything ok?"

Michael stood up and smiled at his assistant who flinched at the sight of his colleague's blood red eyes. "Yes everything is fine," he said smiling at his assistant. He grabbed a scalpel and slashed his assistant who fell on the ground in pain, "Everything is perfect," proclaimed Michael.

Easter Egg Challenge! Who is the man at the end?


	20. Chapter 19

    Miles opened his eyes and immediately shut them as the bright hospital lights overwhelmed them. He heard a constant beeping, he opened his eyes and saw a heart monitor.

    “MILES!” Rio yelled. She darted forward and wrapped Miles in a hug.

    “Hola Mama,” he said weakly.

    “Took you long enough to wake up,” said Jefferson patting Miles’s shoulder.

    Miles squinted at his dad, “What do mean long enough”.

    His dad looked at him sympathy all over his face, “Miles you’ve been for a week”.

    Miles’s eyes flew open. “What?” He threw off the sheets and saw his suit on a stool. He snatched it up and went into the bathroom. He emerged a minute later suit and mask on.

    “Where are you going?” asked his dad.

    “To talk to my friends, to make sure their ok. Where’s my gizmo?”

    His dad tossed Miles his gizmo.

    Miles nodded his appreciation, opened a portal and hopped through.

    Rio swatted Jefferson’s arm. “What did you do that for? He needed to be checked first,” she snapped.

    Jefferson smiled at her. “He’s fine, he going to see Gwen”.

    Rio glared at him, “Yes I know that, but he may not be fine”.

    Jefferson sighed, “He’ll be fine, let’s go look at that apartment”.

      
    Miles landed in Earth-65, it was night here, and texted Gwen asking where she was.  
      
    Gwen’s gizmo buzzed, she checked it. It was Miles. Her heart began doing backflips and she told him to meet her on top of the Empire State Building.

    Miles swung faster than he had ever swung before. After several minutes he was there.

    “Nice to see you Spider-Boy,” said Gwen.

    Miles spun and saw her grinning at him. She darted forward hugging him. “I’m so glad that your ok”.

    “Me to,” said Miles hugging her back.

    Gwen held the hug for several more seconds then she let go of Miles. The two looked at each other grinning widely.

    I need to tell her decided Miles. He gulped, he tried to talk but his mouth had gone competly dry. He gulped again and looked at Gwen who was looking at him curiously.

    “You ok?” she asked.

    Miles waved her concern aside, “I’m fine, uh, em, there’s uh, something, that I, uh want, or need to, uh tell you”.

    Gwen’s eyes widened.  It wasn’t the wind she thought her heart leaping with joy. But, butted in her brain. “Ok,” she said looking at Miles trying to block out her thoughts. You’ll have to do it, said her brain.

    Miles tried to breath but his lungs were so tight he couldn’t breathe. He swallowed and nervously folded an unfolded his hands. He let out a shaky breath while his heart pounded like a drum.

    “I love you,” said Miles.

    Gwen looked away from Miles. She started grinning while her heart leapt for joy. He feels the same way it cheered. You have to do it said her brain. Even as her brain reminded her of what she told herself she would do she smiled. She couldn’t stop smiling. She bit her lip trying to stop smiling but she couldn’t.

    “I love you to,” she said tears springing to her eyes.

    Miles’s jaw fell open and his eyes widened into saucers. He stumbled over his feet. “Are you ok?” he asked wiping away one of her tears with a brush of his finger.

    She nodded, avoiding his caring gaze.

    Miles pursed his lips, “Will you be my girlfriend,” he mumbled awkwardly.

    It’s time said her brain. Tears streamed down Gwen’s face. She took a shaky breath. “No”.

    Miles looked at her dumbfounded. He searched for words but couldn’t find any.

    She looked at Miles her face streaked with tears. “I’m sorry but there’s no future with me”.

    Miles stuttered as he tried to say anything but no words came only heartbreak.

    “I love you but please don’t make me choose between protecting these people and you,” she cried.

    Tears began to leak from Miles’s eyes. “Ok,” he said.

    He looked up at the night sky and a thought struck him. “Our worlds have stars,” he said.

    Gwen wiped away her tears. She looked up at the sky and smiled, “Yeah,” she said softly.

    Miles wrapped his arm around Gwen and she rested her head against his shoulder as they looked up at the stars. “We’ll always have the stars,” she cried.

    They stood there for over an hour neither moving just staring at the stars and taking solace in one another.

    Gwen finally moved her head from Miles’s shoulder. “I have to go,” she said softly. Her eyes began to prickle as tears formed.

    Miles moved his arm and looked at her. He couldn’t find any words but his chest began to tremble as he looked in her eyes.

    Gwen placed her hands on the side of his head. “I love you,” she said and planted a soft kiss of lips. The kiss was wet and salty from their tears.

    Gwen broke the kiss and put on her mask trying to hide the tears. She leapt off the building and swung away in the New York skyline.

    Miles didn’t move he followed her with his eyes until he couldn’t see her anymore. He touched his lips tears streaming down his face as he remembered the soft touch of hers.

    In a daze still he opened a portal and walked through.

    The portal led directly to outside Peter and Mary Jane’s apartment. Miles knocked on the door numbly, why didn’t he feel anything?

    Peter opened the door, “Miles, what’s wrong,” he gasped.

    “Peter,” said Miles shakily. He grabbed Peter and began sobbing. Peter hugged him and patted his head, “It’s ok, it’s ok. Come inside”.

 

    Michael slowly drank the blood of his last victim. It was blank tasteless. “We need more,” said a voice like a whisper in the wind.

    Michael shot up, “Who was that?”

    “I’m you, Morphius. When I was hit some of my power was knocked out of me. That is what you absorbed,” said the voice.

    “What do want?” asked Morphius.

    “Spiders,” said the voice.

    Images flashed through Morphius’s mind of a battle and people with spider abilities like Spider-Man. “Why should I?” asked Morphius.

    “Because their blood is not so bland,” whispered the voice.

    Suddenly Michael tasted the blood of one of the spiders, a black and white one. His mouth flooded with saliva at the taste.

    “Deal,” he said.

    He left the corpse and ventured into the night, he heard a strange sound like whistling. He realized it was the voice laughing.

Author's Note: Next chapter you can rate how much you hate me. 1-10 please, 10 being your plotting my murder. Shout out to moosetato2030 who is editing this story, I can't thank you enough. He's already finished the first two chapters (Maybe 3, he works fast). Comment below and leave all hate on the next chapter.


	21. Chapter 20

    Miles had told Peter what had happened. Peter spent the next couple of hours trying to reassure Miles.

    Miles nodded numbly not hearing Peter’s words. Peter sighed, he had experience with heartbreak, but he also knew Miles was strong and would work through it.

    Peter took Miles home and told Jefferson and Rio what had happened. Jefferson sighed looking at his son as he was: a heartbroken kid.

    “He’ll need space,” said Peter.

    Jefferson and Rio nodded, “Maybe going to school will take mind off of it,” said Rio.

    “I hope so,” said Jefferson.

 

    Miles walked to school. He had slept for a full eight hours but he still moved like a zombie.

    “He seems empty,” said Rio to Jefferson as Miles walked out the door.

    Jefferson nodded glumly, “I don’t know what to do, it’s like he’s lost a part of himself”.

     
    Miles sat down at his first class, he was several minutes late but he didn’t care. “Mr. Morales your late,” said the teacher.

    “Ok,” said Miles.

    The teacher gave him an expression that no one could read then went back to teaching the class. When the bell rang she said, “Miles, a word”.

    The class gave a collective OOOHH before leaving. Miles walked over to his teacher’s desk. “Yes?” he asked in a monotone voice.

    Her gaze softened, “Are you ok?” she asked.

    Miles shrugged, “Fine”.

    The teacher sighed, “Ok, well if you need to talk to anyone, about anything I’m here and that’s what the guidance office is there for”.

    “Ok,” said Miles.

    For the rest of the day he just went through the motions. The ringing of the bell snapped him out his trance. Miles went back to the room he shared with Ganke. Ganke looked at him obviously alarmed. “You ok?” he asked.

    “Fine,” said Miles without any conviction.

    “Dude what’s wrong?” asked Ganke.

    “NOTHING!” snapped Miles.

    He slammed his fist on the door frame. There was a loud snap and a massive crack from where Mile’s fist hit, to the top and bottom of the door frame.

    “Dude, what’s going on?” asked Ganke.

    Electricity crackled around Miles, his eyes burned with a bright, white, light. A bolt shot from him and into an outlet. The outlet blew smoke curling from the holes. “I’m fine, so stop asking,” snarled Miles.

 

    Gwen snuck in through her bedroom window. She shut it behind her and threw off her mask. She looked at her desk and threw everything off of it. She grabbed the book she was reading and threw it against the wall. With a yell of frustration she punched the wall his fist leaving a large hole in it.

    Her door flew open and her dad stood in the doorway eyes wide in alarm. “What’s going on?”

    Gwen panted then hugged him sobbing.

    Her dad hugged her back and patted her back. “Shh, shh it’s ok,” he said. After a moment he asked, “Gwen what’s wrong?”

    She plopped down on her bed burying her face in her hands. “You were right,” she sobbed.

    Her dad pulled up a chair that was in her room and sat down. “About what?” he asked.

    “Miles told me that he loved me,” she cried.

    Her dad’s eyes widen, “And?”

    Gwen sobbed, “I told him that I loved him”.

    “What’s the problem then?” asked her dad.

    Gwen scoffed tears still streaming down her face, “There’s more than one”.

    Her dad shrugged, “And they are?”

    “We’re on different worlds,” she exclaimed.

    Her dad shrugged again, “So? Miguel solved that problem for you both. Don’t sabotage yourself Gwen, he understand you better than anyone. I’ve seen you together for a few minutes and I could tell that your-,” he began.

    “THERE’S NO FUTURE WITH ME!” Gwen yelled kicking an footstool. The footstool flew into the wall.

    He dad looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Feel better”.

    Gwen looked at her feet bashfully, “Little bit”.

    Her dad shook his head sighing, “Why in the world would think that you and Miles don’t have a future”.

    The tears streaming down Gwen’s face doubled. “Because, we could never be together. I have to be here”.

    “Why?!” said her dad incredulously.

    “It’s my responsibility. I have to protect the city,” she said body heaving with sobs.

    Her dad opened his mouth to protest then his eyes lit up. “Ok”.

    Gwen looked surprised he never gave in this easily. But she wasn’t going to complain, then at that moment she remembered her homework. With a sigh she went to go get started.

 

    Miles looked at his suit hanging in his closet. He pulled it out and threw it in his backpack. He walked out of Visions and into a nearby alley. Miles pulled his suit out of the backpack and stared into the eyes. Then with a decisive nod he threw it in the dumpster. He slammed the dumpster lid shut. “I’m done,” Miles said to himself. He shouldered his backpack and went back to Visions.  
    

    Morbius stood in the shadows and watched the boy throw away his suit. 

    “We wait,” whispered the voice.

    “He’s a kid we can’t kill him,” said Morbius.

    “Not yet,” whispered the voice. “We need more power, we go after the girl”.

    A image of a pretty blonde girl flashed in Morbius’s mind. Morbius shook his head, “No, I won’t hurt a kid”.

    “You insolent mortal,” roared the voice.

    Morbius began jerking wildly. His eyes rolled back in his head. They rolled forward again glowing red. Morlun smiled, “I’ve been waiting to do that. Now let’s see about a snack”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm much more active on Wattpad so some times it takes me longer than I'd like to update here. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	22. Chapter 21

    Ganke saw Miles throw away his suit. Ganke looked around desperately there had to be a way that he could help Miles. His eyes fell on Miles’s gizmo. He grabbed it and quickly fiddled with it. He sent several messages and put the gizmo back just as Miles walked in.  
    

    Several hours later there was a series of thuds on their roof. Miles squinted at the ceiling suspiciously. A hand was planted on the window and slid it up. Several figures leapt inside. Peter B, Ham, Otto, Eddie, and Ben Reilly looked at Miles.

    “Hey kid,” said Peter B.

    “Hey,” said Miles cautiously.

    “Heard you misplaced this,” said Peter. He pulled out Miles’s suit and held it out.

    “Ganke,” growled Miles.

    “He was looking out for you,” said Peter.

    “I AM FINE,” roared Miles electricity crackling around him.

    “Your breaking stuff, blowing stuff up, and yelling at your friends. Miles you aren’t ok, no one can handle this like a champ,” said Peter.

    “Yeah, when my fiancée left me I stared drinking, everything just went to-,” began Eddie.

    “Yes we know, shut up. At least the others are smart,” said Otto.

    Venom’s head shot out, in a snake like form, from Eddie and gasped, “APOLOGIZE”.

    “Guys, chill,” said Ben Reilly.

    “He must apologize,” said Venom.

    “Will you all shut up,” snapped Miles.

    They all flinched as if struck except for Venom who roared, “APOLOGIZE”.

    Eddie grabbed Venom and shoved him back in his chest. “Sorry,” he said bashfully.

    “I am fine so get out,” snapped Miles.

    They all stared at him none sure how respond. “Miles come with me,” said Peter.

    Miles sighed but he didn’t fight. Peter swung out of the window. Miles grabbed a web shooter and followed him not bothering to wear a suit. Peter was waiting for Miles on a billboard for movie call Revengers: Start Game. “What do you want to talk about,” asked Miles.

    Peter sat down and sighed, “This hero thing is tough. I’m not gonna lie to you, I’ve wanted to leave before but I didn’t”.

    “Why not?” asked Miles.

    “Because of my Uncle Ben, I ended up hating his saying though. Why should having great power mean using it for good, the other guys don’t. I actually did quit for about a week,” he said.

    Miles flinched surpurised, “What made you come back?”

    Peter smiled at him, “You did Miles. I had given up hope, you gave me hope again”. Peter waved out at the city, “You give all of those people hope I know your hurting and it feels like all the good is gone. It’s not you are good, the world in it’s own screwed up way is good. In this job we have to trust that,” he said.

    Miles shook his head, “I just feel hollow. But on the outside I feel like I’m carrying bricks”.

    Peter nodded, “I know, I tried to fill that hole with food. Not gonna lie,” he said.

    Miles chuckled, “So what should I do?”

    “Persoannly I’d throw myself into heroing. Seems crazy but you don’t think about anything else when you hero,” said Peter.

    Miles nodded absentmindly.

    Peter patted Miles shoulder, “I’m sorry it couldn’t have worked out between you guys, I really am”.

    “Thanks,” mumbled Miles.

    Their gizmos began to beep and a hologram of Gwen appeared, then the camera swung and showed a gaunt man with blood red eyes, “Hello I’m on Earth-65 and I’ve just caught myself a snack. And if your wondering who I am you should know Spider-Man. It is Morlun, I told you I would not be defeated by a human. See you soon”.

    The transmission cut out and Miles looked at Peter all signs of sadness had vanishied, replaced with determination and fury. “You have my suit?” said Miles his voice filled with steel.

    Peter couldn’t help himself he grinned. He handed Miles his suit and Miles looked into the eyes of the suit.

    “Let’s go get this son of bitch,” he said.

    “You do realize that it’s a trap,” said Peter.

    Electirty flowed through Miles’s irises. “Good,” he said and thunder crashed in the distance.

    *What’s Up Danger begins to play*

Morlun crushed Gwen's gizmo in his hand and he smiled at her. "I hope your friends are loyal, because I will get my vengeance," he said.

"MORLUN," yelled a deep voice.

Morlun turned and saw his brother Karn. "Yes?" Asked Morlun in an annoyed tone.

The other Inheritors began to appear Karn in front of them. "You have lost your power and you want to bring the spiders here. No, you are unfit to lead so step aside. We will this spider and ask for peace," said Karn.

Morlun's eyes flared with fury. "I WILL NOT BE DENIED MY VENGEANCE. AS FOR MY POWER I SHALL SHOW IT TO YOU AND TAKE YOURS YOU INSOLENT SLIME!" Roared Morlun. His hand darted forward grabbing Karn, Morlun immediately bit down on his brother's neck. Karn roared in pain as the other Inheritors watched in horror.

Morlun glowed red as he threw Karn's lifeless body aside. He snarled at the other Inheritors.

"Morlun you killed our brother," shouted Verna.

Morlun snarled, "Vengeance takes precedence". He leapt at the other Inheritors fangs bared as Gwen watched in horror.

 

Yes I know this is a short one and so was the last chapter. I'm going to make up for the crappy last battle this next chapter. It is gonna get real and people are gonna die.


	23. Chapter 22

Miles and Peter swung back to Miles’s dorm. Miles got his gizmo. Otto immediately began laying out his plan. “We should do two attacks. The first wave will-,” began Otto when Miles opened a portal to Earth-001 and leapt through.

    Otto’s eye twitched as he glared at the empty air.

    “So what’s the plan?” asked Ham.

    Peter opened a portal and pulled down his mask. “Attack,” he said and leapt through.

    

    Miles hit the ground and rolled in the dirt to his feet. He looked around his spidey sense immediately on edge. This New York was definitely the worst one. The skyscrapers were all skeletons of what they were in the other worlds. They were all destroyed none having more than a few stories left. The roads and sidewalks were both missing large chunks and had cracks that spread through them like spider webs. There were only a handful of cars, all of which sat deserted on the road. Most were missing parts and a few had large claw marks in them. All had heavily faded paint and were covered in dirt and grime. 

    The city was eerily quiet the only sound that of Miles’s footsteps. He looked around, the was nothing else alive not even a blade of grass. Not a single pigeon or a single person. The world was empty.

    Miles heard the sound of a portal opening and Peter appeared a few feet behind him. “I got a bad feeling about this one,” said Peter.

    Other portals began to open, all of the Web Warriors were there along with Venom and Prowler.

    “Good very good,” echoed a voice through the city.

    “WHERE’S GWEN,” roared Miles.

    “You still care for her. Your pathetic,” said the voice.

    Miles’s fist were balled in rage as sparks bounced around him. “AND YOU’RE A COWARD SHOW YOURSELF!”

    A swirl of darkness appeared in the road a block down. Morlun threw his cloak aside and smiled at the Web Warriors. 

    Otto flinched, “Michael? Michael Morbius?”

    Morlun flinched, “No I was forced into this form, but now I am more powerful than ever so it matters not”.

    Spider-UK shrugged, “Let’s kill him properly this time”.

    They sprinted at Morlun. There was a dark swirl in his hand and a squirming Gwen appeared in his hand. He tutted with his tongue as the Web Warriors skidded to a stop. “I am very tempted to kill her right now,” said Morlun.

    Miles’s heart pounded like a drum as he watched Gwen struggling against Morlun’s grip. “It’s me that you want, me for her,” said Miles.

    “Miles no,” said Peter.

    “Don’t,” managed Gwen.

    “This is adorable,” Morlun chuckled.

    Electricity crackled around Miles. “Let her go”.

    Morlun sighed while shaking his head. “Your light show won’t work this time,” he said. He grabbed Gwen’s ankles and his arm snapped out swinging her like a ragdoll.

    The world seemed to slow down, Miles sprinted towards them, he had to save her. He could see Gwen’s eyes, they were wide in fear as she looked at him.

    Her head hit the corner of a building. There was a sickening snap and Miles fell to his knees. Morlun held up Gwen for inspection, her golden blonde hair was matted with blood. She swayed slightly as Morlun looked her over.

    Morlun shrugged, “Thought would be more difficult”. He tossed Gwen to the side, she landed face down in the dirt the back of her head showing the bleeding wound.

    Miles looked from her to Morlun, body beginning to quiver. He stood up fist balled.

    “He’s glowing again,” said Peni.

    Morlun grinned broadly at Miles. “I’m going to enjoy this,” said Morlun.

    Miles sprinted at Morlun. He jumped into the air and punched at Morlun his fist ready to hit Morlun with a massive Venom Strike. Morlun caught the punch Miles’s fist striking his palm with a meaty smack. There was massive flare of electricity causing all of the nearby cars batteries to overload and their radiators to blow. Steam shot from the cars. Morlun shook his palm in air, “That actually hurt,” he said.

    Miles stared at him in shook and Morlun smiled at him. A swift punch slammed Miles into the ground. Miles started to get up but Morlun kicked him. The kick sent him through the air and into the wall of building. “I told you your light show wouldn’t work,” said Morlun as he walked towards Miles.

    There were several twicks and webs shot into Morlun’s back. “Forget about us?” asked Peter.

    Morlun smiled at them, “Not at all”.

    He strode towards the Web Warriors swatting aside their webs.

    “HOW DO WE KILL HIM!!?” roared Venom.

    Spider-UK jumped in front of Morlun. He punched Morlun in the face. Morlun returned the favor and Spider-UK slammed into the ground clutching his head. Morlun grabbed UK and buried his fangs in UK’s neck. Morlun began to glow and he dropped UK’s limp body.

    “We can’t kill him, we should run,” said Ezekiel as he fired webs.

    Otto’s mechanical arms began firing lasers at Morlun. Morlun looked at the spots where the lasers hit him curiously. Spider bots flowed from Otto’s back and began swarming Morlun. “We don’t run we go for the head. If we hit him hard enough enough times we can force Morlun’s personality to be the dormant one”.

    Mayday swung on the remnants of a skyscraper giving Morlun a swift kick. “Like that?”

    Morlun grabbed at her missing her by inches.

    Venom lunged forward and delivered a massive punch right to Morlun’s face. Morlon’s head pivoted and he stumbled backwards. He massaged his jaw where Venom had hit him.

    “LIKE THAT,” declared Venom.

    Morlun gave Venom a chilling smile, incisors gleaming red. He lunged at Venom but there was a purple flash. Morlun slid back a few inches shooting the Prowler a annoyed look. “Really?”

    Morlun darted forward his right fist flying towards Prowler. Prowler dodged it and slashed Morlun’s face. Venom shot tendrils grabbing Morlun’s fist and pulling it towards him. He hugged Morlun’s fist snarling at Morlun. 

    Morlun glared at Venom and his left fist darted towards Venom. A web struck his fist and held it back. Morlun looked and saw Silk holding back his arm. Morlun jerked his left arm and Silk was yanked towards him. She fired a web at the ground with her other hand. She was hovering in the air the web from her right hand holding Morlun’s fist back, the web from her left hand attached to ground. Morlun pulled against her as she groaned in an effort to hold his fist back.

    “Need some help,” said Ham. He fired a web and it hit Morlun’s fist and he pulled with Silk. “Who’s pulled pork now,” he said through gritted teeth.

    The rest of the Web Warriors started to help firing their own webs at Morlun’s fist and pulling it back. They jerked it back almost all the way to the ground. Morlun growled in annoyance.

    “Go for the head,” shouted Otto.

    Prowler and Sp//dr 3 began punching Morlun’s head. Prowler slashed Morlun’s face again.

    “ENOUGH,” roared Morlun.

    He pulled his arms flinging all of the Web Warriors with his left and Venom with his right. They crashed together in a pile the only ones left standing were Prowler and Sp//dr 3.

    Peni’s eyes narrowed and Sp//dr’s hands turned into spinning blades.

    With one hand Morlun grabbed Prowler and with the other punched through Sp//dr’s face and grabbed Peni. He wrenched her out and slammed her on the pile of Web Warriors. Prowler clawed at Morlun’s forearms leaving them streaked in blood.  
    Morlun gave him a disgusted look and tightened his grip around Prowler’s neck. There was a sickening snap and Prowler feel limp. Morlun tossed Prowler aside and bared down on the pile of Web Warriors.

    Peter got out of the pile first and stood alone against Morlun. “You’re a really bad chiropractor,” he groaned.

    Morlun scoffed and grabbed for Peter. Peter dodged the grab and he webbed the inside of Morlun’s hands. He pulled them together and fired webs rapidly making a big ball of webs.

    Morlun ripped his hands apart the ball of webs falling apart.

    Peter shot for Morlun’s eyes but there was a hiss and his web shooters popped out the empty ammo.

    Peter’s eyes widened and Morlun smiled at him. Morlun grabbed for Peter but something knocked his hand away.

    Morlun looked around confused, “Who did that?”

    Miles shimmered his body wreathed in electricity, “I did”. He punched Morlun who skidded backwards a few feet. The other Web Warrior began to get up and prepare themselves for round two.

    Morlun cracked his knuckles, “Alright let’s do this one last time”.


	24. Chapter 23

  Morlun grabbed a car and hurled it at the Web Warriors. They dodged the car and ran at Morlun. Ben Reilly jumped up landing on the car, he leapt off the car and punched Morlun. Morlun grabbed Ben and hurled him.

    Miguel webbed a car behind Morlun and yanked it towards Morlun. It slammed into Morlun’s back causing Morlun to stumble forward. Miguel shot two webs at the building behind Morlun. He slingshot himself into Morlun his feet slamming into Morlun’s chest.

    Morlun stumbled back tripping over the car. Miguel leapt up and slashed Morlun’s face. Morlun head-butted Miguel who stumbled back clutching his head. Morlun grabbed the car and swung it. It slammed into Miguel who went flying and left a Miguel shaped dent in the car.

    Ham bounced off of Miguel and landed on Morlun’s head. He shot webs over Morlun’s face and began pounding on Morlun’s head. Morlun pulled off the webs and grabbed Ham. He tossed Ham in front of him and punted Ham. Ham whistled through the air. He held up a sign as he sped off that read, “This is going to hurt isn’t it”.

    Otto fired lasers from his mechanical arms. They hit Morlun who shot Otto an annoyed look. He threw the car at Otto. Otto’s mechanical arms caught the car and threw it back at Morlun.

    Morlun smack it aside. He bared his fangs at Otto who fired lasers at Morlun again. Morlun sprinted at Otto and grabbed his neck. Otto flailed in the air as Morlun stared at him. Otto’s mechanical arms stopped clawing at Morlun’s arm and aimed point blank range at Morlun’s face. Morlun’s eyes widened and there was a blue flash as the arms fired. Morlun dropped Otto and groaned in pain as he blinked rapidly.

    Otto drop kicked Morlun and his arms slammed into the ground while he was in mid-air, they launched him up and he landed on his feet. He quickly jabbed several times causing Morlun to back up. Morlun punched Otto who was drilled into the ground.

    Morlun reached for Otto when two red streaks shot past him each hitting him. He stumbled backwards and saw Peter and Mayday Parker fist bump each other. Morlun lunged at them but something hit him like a brick wall. He slammed into a skyscraper and saw Venom roaring in challenge. Morlun started to stand up when a massive piece of ruble landed on him.

    Ezekiel swiped his hand, “Just like that”.

    They stood in silence for a few seconds, “Did you get him?” asked Ham.

    The ruble exploded and Morlun stood in its place. His clothes were torn in many places exposing several bruises and cuts. “You drop another building on me and I’m really going to be pissed,” he said.

    Venom lunged at him jaws spread wide. Morlun grabbed Venom’s and pulled. The symbiote clung to Eddie but Morlun was to strong. He wrenched it away and threw the squirming black ooze off into the distance.

    Ezekiel webbed another piece of ruble and Morlun glared at him with teeth bared. He darted forward and grabbed Ezekiel. He buried his fangs in Ezekiel’s neck and quickly flashed red. He threw Ezekiel’s corpse aside, “Tasted rotten”.

    Silk webbed the same piece of ruble and threw it at Morlun. It smashed against him and he glared at her. “Really?” he said in exacerbated voice.

    He lunged at her but she dodged with a backflip. She shot two webs which hit the ground next the Morlun. She slingshot herself towards Morlun twister herself as she did. She kicked him while spinning like a corkscrew. Morlun slid backwards from the hit but he immidealty leapt forward grabbing Silk.

    “I’ve been looking forward to this,” he said. His teeth shot towards her neck but there was a twick and web fired over his mouth.

    “Nice shot dad,” said Mayday.

    “What did you expect,” said Peter.

    Morlun ripped off the as Peter webbed Morlun and Mayday webbed Silk. Peter punched Morlun and Mayday pulled Silk out of Morlun’s grip.

    Peter jabbed Morlun several times and dodged Morlun’s attacks. 

"No avengers to help you this time," said Morlun.

Peter dodged Morlun's swing. "Don't need to beat anyone with a haircut like yours," said Peter.

Morlun kicked Peter and he flew into a pile of rubble, groaning in pain.

    Mayday and Silk took up fighting stances as Morlun walked towards them. Suddenly there was a massive clang as an anvil dropped on Morlun’s head. Ham wiped his hand.

    Morlun took the anvil off of his head and glared at Ham. “I hate cartoons,” he said.

    Morlun lunged at Ham who dodged it and slammed a wooden hammer on Morlun’s head. Morlun back handed Ham who was knocked into a skyscraper.

    “Let’s go girl power,” said Mayday in a worried voice.

    She and Silk ran at Morlun who grinned at the sight. Silk leapt into the air and threw web disc at Morlun. Morlun swatted the web disc aside and Mayday kicked his knee. Morlun gave her a annoyed look and he swatted her. She slammed into the ground groaning in pain.

    Morlun grabbed at Silk who slid under him and jumped up. She ran up his back and leapt into the air. Morlun spun around and she kicked him in the jaw. Morlun took a step back holding his jaw. Silk did a graceful backflip kicking Morlun’s jaw as she did. Morlun snarled in pain and lunged at her. Silk pulled herself out of his way with a web and kicked at him. Morlun grabbed her foot.

    “No more games,” he said. A steel beam flew through the air and slammed into Morlun’s head. He stumbled backwards holding his head gingerly. Silk moved away from Morlun and looked to see who had thrown the steel beam.

    A figure in a white suit stood teeth clenched in pain and blonde hair matted with blood. “Score one for girl power,” said Gwen.

    Morlun snarled at her, “I thought I killed you.”

    “I was hoping that I just killed you, guess we’re both disappointed,” said Gwen.

    Morlun snarled at her and picked up the steel beam. A patch of air shimmered and Miles put his hand on the steel beam. He looked over at Gwen his mask covering his tears. “Hey,” he said. He venom struck the beam and the electricity shot through the beam and blasted Morlun.

    Morlun crashed several feet away but got up instantly his red eyes glowing with rage. “Fine I’ll kill you first”.

    He stormed towards the glowing figure of Miles. Milles dodged Morlun’s wild grab and punched him. There was a bright yellow flare from the punch and Morlun skidded back. Miles leapt at Morlun and took a glowing punch at him. Morlun grabbed Miles’s suit and slung him into a skyscraper wall. Miles thudded against the wall. He shook himself to clear his vision and saw Morlun grab the steel beam. “Oh shi-,” began Miles when the beam slammed into him driving him through the wall.

    Morlun jumped on top of Miles pinning him down. He began repeatedly punching Miles’s face. “Did you really think a mortal like you could defeat me?” Morlun’s fist struck him again. “I am a god’. Morlun’s fist struck again. “And after I’m done with you I think I’ll take my time sucking the life out of your friends”. Morlun’s fist struck again. “Then maybe your family and your little Gwen,” roared Morlun. He drew back his fist and swung it at Miles. Miles slapped Morlun’s fist aside and grabbed Morlun’s head.

    “You will not touch them!” roared Miles. Electricity rushed through his hands and into Morlun’s head. Morlun jerked rapidlyand yelled in pain. Rage and adrenaline rushed through Miles as he trembled from the power coursing through him. He saw Gwen looking at him in horror out of the corner of his eye and his power shut off. Morlun fell on top of him and Miles’s arms fell to his sides, he was to weak to move them.

    Gwen rolled Morlun off of Miles and looked at Morlun. He was breathing but he was unconscious.

    Gwen hugged Miles sobbing rapidly. “I thought I lost you,” she said.

    Miles cupped Gwen’s face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widened but she kissed back.

    They broke the kiss after a few seconds, Miles hugged her. “I love you, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there”.

    He and Gwen hugged each other harder.  
    “Ahem,” said someone as if clearing their throat.

    The two sprang apart and looked over at Otto, Mayday, and Silk. “I need to check something, have the sparkle fingers on standby,” said Otto.

    He pulled a syringe full of something from his belt and stuck it in Morlun. Morlun shot up eyes wide. He panted quickly and then looked around in alarm. “No, no, no. It wasn’t a dream, I killed those people oh my God,” he said running his hands through his hair.

    “What’s going on?” asked Gwen cautiously.

    “Meet Michael Morbius,” said Otto.


	25. Chapter 24

  Otto, Miles, Gwen, Miguel, Silk, and Ham were once again gathered around Miguel’s holotable which showed a hologram Morlun holding Gwen and pinning Miles.

Peter was at the hospital and Mayday stayed by his side. “I scanned the footage of the battle to make this,” proclaimed Miguel. The hologram fast forwarded to the where there was a white flash. “And there’s the Super Venom Blast,” said Miguel.

    “Superior Venom Blast,” put in Otto.

    Ham hopped up stopping in midair. He slapped the back of Otto’s head and landed on the ground again. Otto rubbed the back of his head glaring at Ham.

    “AHEM,” said Miguel.

    Otto and Ham exchanged a last glare before returning their attention to Miguel. The hologram zoomed out until they had a view of most of the city the super venom blast brightly showing off it’s spot. Miguel fast forwarded then played it in slow motion and they saw a red dot streak across the city.

    “What was that?” said Miles.

    “Your blast hit Morlun so hard that a lot of his power was ejected. That’s why you beat him so easily,” said Miguel.

    “Oh,” said Miles slumping slightly.

    “What’s happening I can’t see that table,” said Ham.

“Power of love isn’t all that,” said Otto.

    Miles poked Otto and a small bolt of electricity went into Otto’s arm. Otto leapt into the air and glared at Miles.

    “SO,” said Miguel getting their attention.

“So, that portion of power ended up in Morbius’s office,” he pointed to where the red dot was on the holotable now.

    “Some of his consciousness traveled with it and it took over Morbius’s body,” said Otto.

    Miguel nodded, “Yes and that’s who we fought”.

    “So how did I changed him back?” asked Miles.  
    “You broke out the 40’s playbook,” said Otto.

    Miles gave him a confused look. “What?”

    Otto gave him a condescending look and started to talk when Miguel cut him off.  “You sent so much electricity into his brain it caused the controlling personality to switch”.

    “Well it’s convenient but makes sense to me,” said Ham.

    Deadpool stuck his head in the room. “Now this is just lazy writing”.

    They all ignored him. Otto stuck his head up proudly, “But the real problem is making sure that Morlun doesn’t take control again and I have found a solution”.

    “Which is?” asked Silk exasperated.

    “He has a tumor in the back of his skull Morlun is in it. I have experience with this,” he said adding the last part hesitantly.

    “Well Doc will you take it out,” asked Miguel.

    Otto nodded.

    Miles watched this exchanged when there was a poke on his shoulder. He turned and saw Gwen staring at him. “Can we talk?”

    “Uh, um, yeah,” said Miles.

    Gwen gestured towards the door with her head and went outside Miles right behind her. They stood outside looking out at the brightly illuminated Nueva York. “I’m sorry,” blurted Gwen as soon as they were outside.

    Miles flinched in surpurise, “Why?” For saying no said a hopeful voice in his head.

    Gwen blinked rapidly, “For kissing you. I should have done that, It won’t happen again”.

    Miles tried to speak but no words came, his mouth simply hung open as his eyes started to sting. Gwen gave him a small smile lifted his jaw back up. “I’m sorry Miles but with Prowler gone the city needs me more than ever”.

    Miles nodded his throat thickening with emotion not allowing him to speak.

    Gwen’s eyes teared up as she looked into Miles’s eyes which were doing the same. “There’s no future with me, please don’t hate me”.

    Miles shook his head, “I won’t Gwanda”.

    Gwen gave a soft chuckle, “See you round Spider-Man”. She opened a portal to Earth-65 and leapt through.  
    

 

    Otto walked out of the makeshift OR streaching as he headed towards the sink.  
“How was the surgery?” asked Miguel.

“Total success,” proclaimed Otto as he washed his hands.

A loud beeping began echoing through the room and Otto looked at Miguel. “It’s not me,” said Miguel holding up his hands.  
Otto looked at his wrist and saw his gizmo beeping a light on it flashing. He saw that it was a call from that Gwen Stacy. He hit accept and a hologram of a middle aged man appeared.

    “Do you have the vampire guy?” asked the man.

    “Who are you?” asked Otto.

    “I’m Gwen’s dad, George. Do you have the vampire guy?” he asked insistently.

    “Yes…,” said Otto hesitantly exchanging confused looks with Miguel.

    George sighed in relief, “I need to talk to him. I have an idea".


	26. Chapter 25

    Gwen stood on top of the Brooklyn Bridge staring up at the night sky. She had stopped a few crimes but no super villains. She felt a buzzing in her belt and pulled out her phone. Her dad was calling her. She pulled off her mask and answered.

    “Hey dad,” she said.

    “Hey,” he said. He paused and she heard him clear his throat. “I found your gizmo”.

    “Ok, I’ll swing back and get it,” she said.

    She swung through the shadowy city soon arriving at her apartment building. She crawled on the wall and slid the window open from outside. She went inside and shut the widow. Then she walked into the dining room and saw her gizmo on the table but no sign of her dad.

    She put the gizmo on her wrist and looked around. “Dad?”

    “In here,” he shouted from his bedroom.  
    Gwen walked up to his door wand pushed it open. She saw him rummaging through drawers.

    “What are you looking for?” she asked.

    He waved her concern aside, “Nothing important. Might want to go up to the roof our guests are up there”.

    She flinched in surprise. “Guests, what guests?”

    “Well I’m curious George so let’s go up and find out,” he said walking towards the door.

    Gwen shook her head and sighed, he used way to many curious George jokes.  
    

    

    Gwen threw a coat over her suit before they went to the roof. When they first got there the roof was deserted but there was a POP and Miles appeared in his suit. Gwen spun on her dad her eyes filled with rage. “YOU STOLE MY GIZMO AND CALLED HIM! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!” she roared.

    Gwen’s dad raised his hands in a peaceful gesture. “Calm down and hear me out”.

    “FINE,” she snapped. She straightened up indigently and glared at her dad arms crossed.

    Her dad looked at Miles, “Is he here?”

    Miles nodded looking nervously at Gwen.

    “Is who here?” she snapped.

    There was the soft sound of footsteps and a slurping sound. A man in a black, leather trench coat with a red trim came up from the fire escape a Big Kahuna milkshake in one hand. With the other hand he waved at Gwen. “Sorry about that mess earlier, that other guy was @$$hole”.

    Gwen turned to her dad a shocked look on her face. “What’s going on?” she gasped.

    Her dad gave a tight grin, “My idea,” he said.


	27. Chapter 26

Warning: This chapter was hard to write but it ends strong. And by strong I mean I rip out your heart and keep it. Enjoy!

 

    Morbius took another drink of his milkshake as Gwen’s dad explained his plan.

    “I want to give you a Miles a chance. So I stole your gizmo and asked Morbius to come here and defend the city,” said her dad.

    Gwen’s shocked gaze went from her dad to Morbius and back again. “Why?”

    Gwen’s dad began pacing as he explained, “I wanted you and Miles to have a chance. You said you wouldn’t date because the city needed to be defended. So I found a defender,” said her dad.

    She looked at Morbius, “He’s a murder, why him if anyone?”

    Morbius picked up a jar off of the ground, inside was a pink mass the size of a small fist. “Actually this is the murder. I’m sorry about your friends but that wasn’t me”.

    Gwen looked at the mass then at Morbius, “Do you even still have powers?”

    Morbius nodded, “A lot of my power was from Morlun but some of his rubbed off on me. So I have powers and I will use them to save people now”.

    Gwen looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Why?”

    Michael pursed his lips and sighed. “I’ve got red in my ledger, I want to wipe it out”.

    “Now will you two get out of here and talk things over or do something crazy. Maybe like go on a date?” said Gwen’s dad.

    Gwen blushed while Miles averted everyone’s gaze. “Uh, I have uh homework,” said Gwen.

    “Oh for crying out loud,” muttered Gwen’s dad as she went down the stairs.  
    

    

    A few days had passed and Miles was trying to work on his homework. His brain kept wondering to Gwen and even to the other Web Warriors. He decided for a repeat of what he had done before and fired up his gizmo. He changed into his suit and went to Earth-616. The smell of smoke immediately assailed his nostrils. Miles looked and saw smoke in the distance. He swung and saw a crane being held back from a building by Peter. Miles swung towards it and hit the crane with a web. “YOU HOLD IT I’LL HIT THE BOTTOM WITH WEB GRENADES!” shouted Peter. Miles nodded his muscles burning when Peter let go and dove towards the bottom. Peter hurled web bombs at where the crane had broken off. The burning in Miles arms stopped and the crane hung suspended by dozens of webs. Peter swung up to Miles who was now sitting on a rooftop and said, “Hey kid what’s going on?”

    Miles sighed, “I want to ask Gwen out but I’m not sure how”.

    Peter shook his head, “Just ask her out. You two like each other just go for it.”

    Miles began pacing his hands flaring out as he talked. “But where do we go do? What do I do? How do I act? What do I say?’

    Peter grabbed Miles’s shoulder.

    Miles looked at him panicy, “What would you do?”

    Peter crouched down eyes squinted his finger just under his lip. “What would I do if I were me?”

    Miles stared at Peter wide eyed for several seconds then Peter shot up, “I got it!”

    Peter outlined his several step plan leaving Miles with more questions than he had answers and leaving befuddled. Miles thanked Peter for his help and decided to ask the other Web Warriors for help. He went to Otto’s dimension and after a text and several minutes they met up on a skyscraper. “So what should do?” asked Miles after explaining his problem.

    “You must be superior,” said Otto.

    Miles sighed somewhat in frustration, somewhat in disappointment at himself. He should have known better than to expect anything more than Otto’s typical answer. Miles still rattled off the same questions that he asked Peter, Otto looked at him completely neutral and said, “You must be superior”.

    Miles eventually gave up and wondered. He ended up in Earth-65 in a snowy cementary. He looked at the tombstone which read Aaron Davis. Miles swallowed as his throat filled with emotion and his mind was rushed with memories.

    “Why’s your gizmo white?” asked Aaron.

    Miles looked at his gizmo and grimaced as he remembered that he had still yet to paint it. “I’m gonna paint it just been busy”.

    Aaron grinned, “You can’t ever be to busy for art. Come on I got an idea”.

    Miles smiled a familiar feeling a peace falling over him. He followed his uncle’s lead as they applied spray paint to the gizmo giving it a black and red look that seemed to move in the light. Miles wiped away a tear and someone tapped his shoulder. He turned expecting to see Gwen and saw no one.

    “Down here,” said someone.

    Miles looked down and saw Ham looking up at him. “The other Peter told me what was going on,” he said.

    Miles slumped, “I’m just unsure”.

    Ham shrugged, "Well honestly I’d just kiss her but I Peter had a feeling that you’d have this problem so he got letters from everyone in case they died. So here you go”. Ham pulled out thick stack of letters from seemingly nowhere.

    Miles took them staring at them in awe. “Why didn’t Peter give this to me when I went to see him”.

    Ham winced a cartoon style bead of sweat drooping from his head. “Uh, he’s been busy”.

    Miles frowned in suspicion and filed it away, then he opened the first letter from Aaron. Miles read quickly small chuckles and tears coming freely with each letter. Most of the letters had a lot that overlapped with Noir’s being the strangest.  
    

    Miles,

        First you ask Gwen’s dad for permission. Then make sure you dress well, open all the doors, pull out and push in chairs. Only other advice is tip your hat.

Noir

    “Thank you Ham,” said Miles tears streaming down his face. His gizmo started beeping and Miguel’s face popped up.

    “I heard you need to know guy stuff,” said Miguel.

    Miles shook his head in shock, “Thanks but I got help”.

    “Ok good because I had no idea what I was going to say any way,” said Miguel.

    They laughed then there was the sound of a expolosion from Miguel’s gizmo. “Gotta go,” he said hanging up.

    “So what are you gonna do?” asked Ham.

    Miles gave a small smile. “I think I know”.

 

    Miles had gone to Gwen’s apartment and asked her out to a nice restaurant he knew about. Gwen at first was to stunned to say anything but she then accepted. Miles had spent most of the next few days pacing and second guessing himself but the time for that was over because his date was in less than an hour.

    Miles looked in his mirror breathing deeply. "I have no idea what I'm doing," he muttered. He was in a dressy jacket with a red undershirt underneath and a black tie. He stepped out of his room and almost into his parents who had cameras aimed at him.

    “Mom, dad,” he said indigently ducking his head.

    “Mi hijo is going on a date,” squealed his mom.

    Miles blushed furiously while his dad chuckled. Miles quickly walked away from them and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and stared inside.

    His dad looked at him a bit suspiciously, “Getting a drink of water to settle you down”.

    Miles shook his head his breath trembling as he spoke, “No water”.

    His mom flinched, “You’re not eating before dinner are you?”

    Miles didn’t acknowledge what she said. He slowly reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a small plastic container that had a white ribbon on it and inside of which lay a red rose. Miles held it up and looked at his parents, “This is lame right”.

    His mom and dad teared up. “I think she likes lame,” said his dad as he wiped away tears.

    

    Miles pressed the doorbell and began hopping to calm himself. He could her sounds from the other side of the door but couldn’t make them out, the sound of his feet hitting the ground, heart pounding, and heavy breathing didn’t help.

    The doorknob began to move and Miles froze like a deer in head lights. The door swung open and Gwen stood in the doorway. She wore a dark blue dress that made her eyes pop. Her hair fell at her shoulders perfectly, her eyes shone and Miles got lost looking in them. It was as if he was swimming the waters of heaven.  
She gave him a small smile, “Hey,” she said.

    Miles tried to speak but his brain had gone offline. He simply stared at her jaw hanging open.

    “Uh Miles,” she said.

    Miles shook his head rapidly and looked at her, “What?”

    She chuckled but where normally the cute gap between her teeth was there was cap. Why would she do that? Thought Miles but he shoved the thought aside and held out the crook of his arm.

    Gwen took it and the two made the way to the car.

    Jefferson and George were co-chauffeuring which did not help Miles and Gwen’s nervousness.

    Neither said a word to each other as the car went to the restaurant. As they got out the two dads said at the exact same time, “Have fun just not to much fun”.

    Both teens blushed and hurried inside. They were quickly seated, Miles pulled out Gwen’s seat and pushed it back in, and the two looked absently at their menus.

    “You look beautiful,” blurted Miles.

    Gwen gave him a embarrassed smile, “Thank you, you look sharp”.

    Miles blushed, “Thanks”.

    They sat in awkward silence for several seconds then Gwen said, “So uh, who have you been fighting”.

    Miles shrugged and suddenly the advice to his should I take my suit question popped in his head. Otto, Prowler, and several of the others had said take his suit. Peter and almost all of the Spider-Women had said don’t take his suit. Miles had managed to opt into an in-between and he left it and his webshooters in the car.

    Miles gave himself a small shake, “Scorpion is the only biggie that’s popped up recently otherwise just thugs”.

    Gwen nodded and stared at the menu. Miles stole glances at her while looking at his menu. “I’m sorry,” said Gwen.

    Miles looked up from his menu and saw Gwen looking at him with big eyes. “What for?” said Miles surprised.

    “For stopping this,” said Gwen.

    Miles felt his eyes begin to sting as he looked at Gwen. “Don’t be”. He cleared his throat and pulled out the rose.

    Gwen’s eyes flew open, “It’s beautiful,” she said.

    Miles averted his eyes, “So are you”.

    Gwen blushed.     They sat in silence both looking from their menus to each other. “What’s something you like better from your universe?” asked Miles.

    Gwen’s eyes lit up and the conversation was sparked.

     
    A few hours had, the jokes and stories were passed over empty plates as the two smiled at each other. Though Gwen’s tooth cap kept bugging him. He thought about on the drive back pursing his lips deep in thought. When they were back outside her apartment building Miles and Gwen got out. George and Jefferson stayed in the car chatting. Miles and Gwen walked up stairs side by side their hands brushing against each other a couple times.

    He went inside, Miles and Gwen stood outside the door staring at their feet. “Uh can I ask you something?” mumbled Miles.

    “Uh sure what?” said Gwen looking at him intrigued.

    “Uh well it’s two things actually. Why did you put that cap between your teeth?” he asked.

    “Oh I didn’t think that you liked the gap,” said Gwen.

    “Can I see it?” asked Miles.

    Gwen looked slightly perplexed but she opened her mouth slightly. Miles reached forward and pulled it out. Gwen’s mouth shut and her hands flew to her mouth in surprise. “What was that for?” she exclaimed.

    Miles gave her a soft look, “You don’t need to change yourself Gwen, you’re perfect”.

    Gwen’s shocked expressed turned to a blush. Then she grabbed the sides of Miles’s head and pulled him into a kiss. She broke the kiss after a few seconds and stared at Miles deadpan. “What was the other thing you wanted to ask me?”

    Miles tired to talk but once again his brain had checked out. He blinked rapidly as he tried to recover his senses. “Uhhh, well I uh. Will you um be my uh girlfriend?” he asked.

    Gwen grinned broadly, “Yes,” she declared. She gave him another quick kiss and then went to her apartment door. “Good night,” she said and went inside.

    Miles stood outside for a while to dumbfounded to move. “Good night,” he managed after over a minute. He looked down at the car with the dads in a daze. He saw both dads simulatiously lower their binoculars. George looked at Miles with narrowed eyes while Jefferson gave Miles a slow nod. Miles went down to them while George went up to the apartment. Miles’s face felt like it was on fire the whole way down especially when he passed George.

    When he sat down next to his dad, his dad smiled at him and said, “Nice one”.  
    Miles buried his face in his hands and groaned.

    His dad chuckled, “Yep you’re a goner”.

Author's Note: I substituted the cliffhanger with breadcrumbs and the edited prologue. Your welcome (savor it, it won't last). https://youtu.be/EDB91cAz-54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> vote on who you want to appear in the story as our next villain. Our opinions are Kraven the Hunter, Mysterio, or Green Goblin (616 Version not the ultimate version). Vote in the comments, I will vote as well and our votes are equal. The deadline to vote is when I finish the next chapter and have to put in the cliffhanger. I'll take down this chapter at that point. Gotta love democracy.
> 
> Also no whatever you want. For lack of a better term grow a pair. I'm attempting to please you don't negate that with politeness.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates will be every couple days.


End file.
